Life Goes On
by Holz9364
Summary: When Teresa Lisbon leaves the CBI she promises she will never look back, but 5 years later her team turn up to solve a murder case, a case in which her husband in the main suspect. Jane/Lisbon
1. Prologue

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Her mother had always told her that if something was meant to be it would happen and if it didn't happen, well, it wasn't meant to be. She had lived by that all of her life, but another important lesson she learned from her mother as a child was that if life knocks you down and you can't face it anymore you move on, you go somewhere else and start again because with a broken heart or not your still alive and life goes on.

With a sigh she looked at the worn photo in her hands of times gone by, happier times. She looked down at her smiling face, his arm around her shoulder and she felt tears prick at her eyes. It was a beautiful photo, they had gotten the day off and he had organised a trip for the entire team. They had just had a simple picnic at the park and talked about everything in the world other than work, but in this picture the sun was shining on their faces and they both looked so happy. Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane, when it had just been the two of them.

Before the tears could fall she put the photo back inside the book she always kept it in, away from prying eyes. She wasn't the person she had been 5 years ago when that photo was taken and she was sure that he wasn't either.

She hadn't kept in touch with any of them, but she read newspapers and from doing so she found out 3 years ago that Red John was dead, Jane hadn't killed him, much to his dismay she assumed, but she wondered how he felt now that the man who had caused him so much pain was gone.

She often dwelled on their lives when she was alone like this, sitting in her living room with a cup of coffee and a book full of old memories. She wondered if he had lots of crazy little blonde haired kids with Kristina, he wondered if the woman had gotten her wish and had become Mrs Kristina Jane. She sometimes wondered about Cho, was he still dating Elise? Had they married? Had they had children? She knew from a clipping in the paper that Rigsby and Van Pelt had married 4 years ago and another clipping 3 years ago told her that on the same day of Red Johns death Grace Van Pelt gave birth to a little girl, she hadn't been able to hold back the tears when she found out the name and she remembered the article word for word;

"_We decided to name our beautiful little girl Teresa Rigsby after someone who meant a lot to my wife and I and also to the team we worked on when we first met."_

There wasn't any resentment in the article, no anger, just pain and sadness and loneliness, they _missed_ her and she missed them too, but she knew she couldn't go back now, too much had changed.

Whenever she had thoughts of going back to Sacramento and joining the CBI again she looked around her and told herself she couldn't. She had a daughter now who had friends here and a husband who worked here in San Francisco.

She had given up police work entirely, working as a Mom at home for the past 5 years, she loved her daughter and it kept her going, but she missed the job and the people she had left 5 years earlier. Every day she thought about them, wondered what they were doing, if they were on a case.

She knew that since the wedding Rigsby had transferred to the organised crimes unit, but apparently the units worked very closely and the team was still as in tact as it could be.

She found her thoughts drifting to Patrick Jane whenever she thought of home, if home was where the heart is then he was her home. She knew when she married her husband that Patrick Jane would forever hold her heart and he knew that he would always be 2nd best to the man, but he hadn't cared about that then because he had loved her.

So much was different now, he was always away doing god knows what with god knows who, leaving her and Aubrey here alone. The little girl barely saw her father these days; soon she wouldn't even recognise the man.

Her baby girl, well she was almost 5 years old, but she was still a baby to her, she meant the world. Aubrey Grace Harken. It didn't sound right anymore, the 'Harken' at the end, it should be 'Lisbon' or 'Jane.' She thought, her heart skipping a beat. The little girl was her lifeline, she could tell when her mother was sad and she would cheer her up, they would have so much fun together doing simple things like baking and although the circumstances weren't how she had planned them to be she knew that Aubrey was the best thing that had happened to her.

Looking around the large living room she thought (not for the first time) of how wrong it was for her. She was a homely person, she would have been happy with a little house for the 3 of them, but Dean Harken being rich had insisted on a large place with way too many rooms, she hadn't even been in half of the rooms in the place because it was huge.

One of the advantages that came with the large house was the Garden, she loved the garden, she could sit out in the sun for hours on a bench in the rose garden maze, it was beautiful and Dean had put it in especially for her.

Of course all these caring gestures from her husband had been a long time ago, for the first 3 years everything was great, they got on well and enjoyed each others company and they both adored Aubrey. In the last 2 years however things had changed, Dean had started to stay out very late at the weekends and sometimes he didn't even come home. It had gradually gotten worse as he rarely came home at all even during the week and when he did was withdrawn.

She had asked him on countless occasions what was wrong, but he would only say he was fine, but work was taking its toll. She was pretty sure he was having an affair with someone at work to begin with, but then she saw him out with a rough crowd and knew instantly he was into drugs.

She didn't like to talk to him at all these days never mind about his problems or her own and she was sure that their strained relationship was affecting their daughter, poor Aubrey caught in the middle of it all, she always seemed to be happy though. No matter what was going on around her she was always smiling, her little girl really was her rock and she was glad because she knew that when her marriage would inevitably break apart she would need Aubrey to pull her through it.

She came out of her reverie when she heard the door open and someone stumble through, with a sigh she went to tell her husband that if he was drunk he could leave and come back when he was sober, but when she reached the kitchen doorway and saw him standing there, covered in blood that was quite obviously not his own she knew that he was at the point of no return.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- This is starting in the middle! The next chapter will go back in time to 5 years ago and you will see what happened to make Lisbon leave then time will catch up and you will see what the end of this chapter is all about if that makes sense? Lol!**

**This should be around 20 chapters long if I follow my plan properly **

**PLEASE review as if you don't I will assume your not interesting and not continue this.**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	2. Back to The Start

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 2- Back to the Start**

It was the Spring of 2010 in Sacramento and the flowers were blossoming and the warm sun was once again high in the sky all day every day. It was a beautiful day and the only people not out in the sun enjoying it consisted of Special Agent Teresa Lisbon and her team who were cooped up in the CBI doing paperwork.

"Why can't someone die?" Agent Wayne Rigsby whined as he stared longingly out of the window at the clear blue sky and the sun shining through the window.

"Lots of people die Rigsby, but no one has been suspiciously murdered yet." Said Patrick Jane, the pain in the ass consultant from his couch. However the heat seemed to be affecting even him as he had taken his vest off and remained in suit pants and a shirt.

Agent Grace Van Pelt rolled her eyes at them both before glancing at Agent Kimball Cho who was lost in a book, he was sitting in the only shaded corner of the room and looked rather intimidating from this angle, trying not to smile she turned her head as she heard a phone ring in the boss's office.

She glanced at Rigsby who looked hopeful and a few seconds later the door opened, Teresa Lisbon walking into the room, looking relieved, "We've got a case so you can stop moping around." She told them, directing the last part at Rigsby.

The team eagerly jumped up from their desks (or couch in Janes case) as they headed for the SUV, at least now they could be out in the sun working instead of being stuck in a crappy building all day.

**0000000**

"Oh my God." Lisbon muttered as she looked at the 4 year old girl sitting on Patrick Jane's knee, she had just told him that her Daddy had gotten angry and pushed her in the closet whilst he mass murdered 6 people at his home.

The little girl seemed lost and confused, but Jane was rocking her on his knee and singing softly to her, in that moment as she watched him with the little girl who happened to have blonde hair and blue eyes she saw him with his daughter and she wondered if he could ever have that again, with someone, with her.

Unable to watch anymore she tore her eyes away and walked outside, she didn't say anything to him, but she assumed he would know to meet her by the SUV. The others had gone home early so It was just the two of them now. With a sigh she climbed into the car and let her thoughts wonder to the man inside the house.

They had been sleeping together for almost a month now and that was really all it was, to him at least. He liked to flirt with her and tease her, but he didn't have any deep feelings for her, he wasn't capable of feeling anything deep yet, he was still numb. She saw it differently and she wondered if he knew, she was in love with him, madly in love and she wanted more than what he could give her, she knew that he could never give her a husband and a family and a house. He'd already given all of that to someone else and lost it all, but seeing him with that little girl made her heart ache, she wanted that to be her little girl sitting on his knee and she knew she could never have that, they had agreed to as much.

It had all started after a Red John case, she had stayed late at the office to keep him company, he had a nightmare and when he woke up looking scared and feeling vulnerable he had kissed her, after that things had escalated and it had become a weekly occurrence. She hated that they both wanted different things, she wanted a relationship and he wanted a release from the stress that was his life.

Snapping herself away from these dangerous thoughts she smiled at him as he got into the car, she had to watch her thoughts around him or he would read her and she couldn't deal with him knowing the truth yet, she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to deal with that.

He returned the smile, "Tough case?" He asked, obviously reading the troubled expression on her face but misunderstanding the reason for it being there.

She nodded all the same, "They are always hard when they involve children." She told him as she started the engine, he "hmm"-ed his agreement as they left the little estate the house had been in and got onto the main road.

Needing to do something to release her frustration she slammed her foot on the gas, driving along the highway much faster than she should have being, but she was a cop, she would just flash her badge and say she was on her way to a crime scene.

Next to her Jane was smiling in amusement, "You know I can think of better ways for you to release all that pent up energy." He told her in that voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She wanted to accept his offer, but was tonight a good time? She would end up saying something she would regret like 'by the way I want to have babies with you' She groaned in annoyance and forgot that the man was there.

He raised an eyebrow, "Not that I'm saying I'm irresistable or anything, but that's not your usual answer. What's up Teresa?"

Ever since they had started their fling they had been calling each other by their first names when they were alone together and although it had been a month she still liked the way her name sounded on his lips.

"Patrick I'm sorry just...not tonight." She said and her voice broke a little, her wall crumbling, she couldn't tonight, it would hurt too much, it would break her.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hand on hers where it rested on the gear stick and he asked gently, "Whats bothering you?"

Biting her lip as she tried to decide on the best way to answer she chose to bring up the topic of conversation that was making her decisions feel a little different lately, "You're really good with kids, would you ever settle down again after…you know." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Realisation sunk in and he sighed, she wanted more from this than he did, well it wasn't so much that he didn't _want_ more but he couldn't give her more, he couldn't give her deep undying love and a family, maybe one day, but whilst Red John was alive he couldn't do that to her.

"No." He answered softly and he didn't miss the pang of hurt that flashed across her face, "I don't think I could ever look at a child of mine again and be okay with it, I would feel too much guilt to be able to speak to even speak to it." He sighed, unable to look at her, "Other people's children, well that's different, but no…I could never have a child again."

She nodded, giving him a fake smile, "I guess I understand, I guess I already knew what the answer would be before I asked you."

He squeezed her hand and she flinched pulling it away, "Just don't touch me right now." She said softly, there was no anger in her voice; just pain and that made it a million times worse.

He took his hand away and sighed, it was over now, there was no way what they had being doing could continue, it was bad for them both anyway. They both knew that, but it had never stopped them. He knew now that this disagreement, this realisation that they both wanted a very different life would set them apart more than they knew, he wasn't even sure if their friendship would survive it.

When Lisbon went home that night all she could think about was what had happened that day with Jane, she knew as well as he did that she had just effectively ended what was going on between them and although she knew it was for the best it didn't make it hurt any less.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N- A few more chapters in the past before I go 5 years ahead.**

**Thanks for reading! xxx**


	3. The Fall Out

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 3- The Fall Out**

It had been two long days since the exchange in the car and ever since neither Jane nor Lisbon had mentioned it, they had gone on as normal around the team, shameless flirting and cheeky comments, but in the confines of her office on those few moments they got alone together the reality of it all set in, as long as Jane was hunting Red John he would never be able to commit to her.

Jane had told himself in the car that night that he would stop what they were doing because he knew that all he was doing was hurting Lisbon and he didn't want to do that, he knew if he continued with the fling she would continue to expect more one day and he couldn't promise her that.

Everything changed when he met Kristina Frye for both him and Lisbon. When they had seen Kristina and Janes eyes had lit up her heart had shattered, he had looked at _her_ like that once upon a time.

She had watched them bickering and remembered when she and Jane had bickered like that, she was sure he saw the hurt expression on her face before she left, but he didn't seem at all fazed by it and for some reason that she couldn't explain that only made it worse.

It had been 2 hours since they had met up and they had gone on a date, she knew as much from Van Pelt, the bastard hadn't even bothered to let her know from him. She deserved to know, she deserved to know why he was going on a date with Kristina, why was it sex when it came to Lisbon and dates with Kristina Frye? Where the hell had she gone wrong?

Jane knew she was pissed from the fact that she had barely spoken to him and avoided being left alone in the bullpen or her office with him, he could understand why she was being that way, but it meant he hadn't gotten the chance to explain the situation to her yet.

The Red John case Kristina Frye had being helping them with had just been closed when Lisbons life changed forever. Everyone else went home and Lisbon had assumed that Jane would too for once; he always seemed to go home after a Red John case. She had just finished up the paperwork for the case and had left her office on her way home to a tub of ice-cream and the dog she had got to replace Jane, he was a Yorkshire terrier called Genevere and he had big blue eyes that were all too similar to Janes.

She had just reached the elevator when she heard voices along the corridor, curiosity got the better of her and she walked along to discover that the voices were coming from an interrogation room. She knew she shouldn't have, but she snuck into the observation room and looked through the glass just in time to see Kristina Frye smile at Jane and say, "Thank you for everything Patrick, I can't believe this is actually happening." He smiled, "My pleasure." He told her and he handed her his wedding ring.

Lisbons eyes widened as she leant in and kissed him, unable to watch any longer she left the room, not caring about the tears falling down her face. Making a decision she went to her office and pulled out the resignation form that had been lingering in her desk drawer for the past 2 days.

Signing her name on the bottom of the form and writing, _"I'm moving away for personal reasons." _In the 'reason for resignation' box she took a deep breath and emptied the desks contents into her bag. She glanced around at the office one more time, smiling a little sadly at the name on the door she had worked her whole life for.

Without looking back she turned off the light and walked to Hightower's office, she knew that the woman was at home after taking one look at the darkened office so she put the form in her boss's pigeon hole.

The drive home was a difficult one because she knew it was the last time she would ever drive this drive, she would never drive home from the CBI again, she would never drive _to_ the CBI again and that hurt.

When she eventually reached her apartment she was a wreck and she knew that she should probably sleep, but she knew she would get nowhere if she tried so what was the point? Feeling sick with emotion she made her way to her bedroom throwing the entire contents of her wardrobe into a suitcase. With a sigh she worked her way through the apartment grabbing anything of importance to her, she made her way back to her car, plenty of boxes and suitcases later she locked the door and drove off.

She would deal with the rent when she got to San Francisco, she would rent it out and make some money then sell it off when she had the time. By the time she was on her way it was almost 10pm and she knew she wouldn't get to San Francisco until half 11, maybe even midnight with the traffic at this time, but she didn't care.

She knew where she was going; she knew where she would be safe until she could find a place to stay. She was going somewhere Jane would never find her because she knew he would come looking.

The drive was a blur as she passed the landmarks she had grown up knowing, she was never coming back to Sacramento, she was doing what her Mom had told her to do when life got too hard to face, she was moving on and going somewhere new. She was pretty sure it wasn't safe to drive when you were sobbing her heart out, but she didn't care, she had a place to be and she was determined to get there.

She hated feeling weak, but she knew she had no choice. She needed someone right now.

When her car finally stopped outside of the big fancy house in suburban San Francisco she tried to make herself seem as presentable as she could. She was relieved to see that there was a light on in the living room and it was with a heavy heart that she trudged up the path and rang the bell.

When the door opened there was a sharp intake of breath, "Teresa?" Mandy Bosco asked, looking at the broken woman in front of her, she had only ever seen her like this once before, when her husband died, Teresa's Mentor.

"Mandy." She managed to choke out to the woman who had helped her through many tough times when she had worked here in San Francisco.

Mandy pulled her into her arms, ushering her into the house and sitting her down on the sofa. She couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore. Mandy didn't ask, she just held onto her, soothing her, she was like a mother to her.

Shakily Lisbon said, "I resigned from the CBI tonight."

Mandy couldn't hide the shock on her face, but she didn't tell her she was stupid or say she had made a big mistake, "Patrick Jane." Was all she said and Lisbon let a few more tears out as she nodded.

"I knew he would get you fired one day, but I didn't think he would make you resign." She said softly and although she hadn't asked Lisbon knew her better than that, she wanted information.

Lisbon didn't want to talk about it, but she had turned up at Mandy's house at midnight and was going to ask if she could stay there, she had a right to know the truth, "He and I had a…thing." She said, blushing slightly, but judging from Mandy's smile she had known anyway, "But he blew it off because he said he couldn't commit, but then Kristina Frye came along and he's ready to commit to her and she's joining the CBI and I can't watch it everyday Mandy, I can't."

Mandy nodded, "I understand Teresa." She said with a soft smile, "You can stay here for as long as you need too; I'm guessing you've made your decision and you _are_ staying in San Francisco?"

Lisbon nodded, "I can't go back to Sacramento, I just need to move on and I want to start again here."

Mandy smiled, "The spare room is practically yours anyway." She said and Lisbon chuckled, "Sam didn't chuck all that junk out?" She asked.

Mandy laughed along with her, "No, he insisted on keeping it the way you left it so the next time you had a breakdown it was ready for you."

Talking about Sam wasn't as painful as it had been, but this house felt so empty and lonely without his presence.

"Thank you." She told her friend with a smile, a genuine smile, she was so grateful for the help and advice she had gotten from Mandy over the years, she knew when she had nothing she would always have Mandy and in times like this it was a very comforting thought.

**000000**

When Lisbon awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and looked at her surroundings she was painfully reminded of the fact that she was starting over again. It was like leaving your old school and going to a new one where you didn't know anyone, the scary, nervous feeling you had on the first day, well that was how she felt.

"Teresa!" A little voice shouted and she smiled as she turned to the boy, "Hello Thomas." She said happily, genuinely pleased to see the 9 year old boy she had missed.

"Are you staying forever again?" He asked in excitement and she chuckled, "Not forever, but I might be here for a while."

His eyes lit up, "I've missed you Teresa." He said, running forward and hugging her, "I've missed you too Tom." She told him.

And she really had.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N- Chapter 4 is an insight of the 5 years, how she met her husband, etc.**

**Thanks for reading! xxx**


	4. Changing Your Stars

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 4 - Changing Your Stars**

Some people say that if you want to change your stars you have to do it yourself, but that wasn't always true. Mandy Bosco had changed Teresa Lisbons stars completely.

She had stayed with Mandy for only 2 weeks, Mandy hooked her up with a friend of hers who was moving to England as a result she got a brilliant deal on a rented apartment just 5 minutes away from the Bosco residence.

The same day she moved into her wonderful apartment with a beautiful view of the Golden Gate Bridge she had met Dean Harken, well for the 2nd time anyway.

She had just started to unload her car when she dropped a suitcase on her foot and cursed loudly. A chuckle from behind her made her cheeks feel hot and when she turned around she saw a familiar face smiling at her.

The moment she noticed it was Harken she expected him to glare at her or shout because of the last time they had met, but he just took the suitcase from her arms, "I'll help you carry these upstairs, 4th floor right?" He asked.

She nodded, a little dumbfounded, but grabbed a few bags and followed, at first she wondered if he hadn't recognised her, but when they reached her apartment and dumped the suitcase and bags he turned to her and said, "I heard you quit the CBI."

She frowned at him, wondering how he had acquired such knowledge, but he chuckled, "Mandy told me, I went to college with Sam, I'm surprised we never met sooner."

Teresa cracked a smile at the man, "You're not as much of an ass as I thought when we first met." She told him grinning.

He shrugged, "You have Mr Jane to thank for that." He said in mild distaste, "Is that all of your bags?" He asked and she nodded, "Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure." He told her and images of Jane and Kristina kissing flashed through her mind, _'my pleasure'_ Jane had said before Kristina kissed him.

"I live across the hall by the way." Dean told her, "So if you ever need anything, want to know where anything is here in San Francisco, just let me know."

She smiled, still bemused at how different this man was when he wasn't at work surrounded by his judgemental colleagues.

"I will." She said with a smile and he made his way to the door, she had turned to drag her suitcase into the bedroom when he stopped in the doorway, "Would you like to go out for a meal sometime?" He asked, looking a little anxious.

She wanted to say no, she wanted to say she wasn't ready yet, but then she remembered that she had moved here to get away from Jane, to move on with her life and she smiled, she could change her own stars (with a little help from Mandy), "I would like that."

He grinned and her heart fluttered a little, "Saturday at 8." He said, "I would say I'll pick you up, but all I have to do is cross the hall."

She chuckled, "I'm looking forward to it." With another smile the door snapped shut and she was gone. The ghost of a laugh on her face she sat down on the sofa, thank goodness for furnished apartments.

She had to make a start on living a life in San Francisco or she would forever live in the shadow of her love for Patrick Jane, she knew that no matter how amazing a man was, how sweet Dean Harken was that no one could replace the mark he left on her heart, but she supposed if she let someone in they could get pretty damn close.

Mandy had been delighted at the prospect of a date and had taken her out for the day to, in her words, "Make you even more gorgeous than you already are!" At that point Teresa had reminded her that Dean had asked her out when she was covered in sweat from heaving boxes up the stairs whilst wearing old joggers and one of Jane's old shirts.

Mandy had only grinned and said that he already liked her for who he was and that it must be love. Rolling her eyes Teresa had agreed to let Mandy spend all of Saturday pampering her and as a result the date had gone down brilliantly. She and Dean clicked, they had the same taste in movies; action was a preference and chick flicks were bearable if they were funny. They both loved rock music, but with an indie twist. They both thought TV shows were over-rated and they both hated mushy holidays like Valentines Day. She went home that night feeling happier than she had in a very long time.

It had only taken a week for her to start spending most of her time across the hall in Dean's apartment rather than in her own and when she had been in San Francisco for 2 months her stars changed again.

She hadn't been working, not properly at least, she was working from her apartment for the San Francisco police force, but she hadn't wanted to start fieldwork yet, she occasionally went into the offices, but they screamed 'SAM' at her and it was hard with so many memories within the walls.

She had slept in one morning and had 5 missed calls from the office and a missed call from Dean when she woke up at lunchtime feeling awful. Her head felt heavy, she felt dizzy and very nauseous. Running to the bathroom she had found herself throwing up and falling asleep on the bathroom floor. It was the way Dean had found her when he came home at 6pm and for the next 3 days it was the same, feeling dizzy and sick until finally she agreed to let Dean take her to the Doctor.

When she emerged from the room after seeing a Doctor, Dean looked at her nervously and she didn't know what to say.

"Do you know what's wrong?" He asked as they made their way to the car, Teresa nodded, "I'm having a baby." She said and his eyes widened. He looked shocked at first and then afraid.

"We're having a baby?" He asked and she nodded, "We're having a baby." She couldn't be happy about it yet, she was still shocked, she had only been dating Dean for a month and a half.

When she told Mandy the woman had screamed her delight at the news and began to plan the baby shower straight away. Teresa had stopped renting her apartment and Dean had put his up for sale as they began their search for somewhere bigger to stay.

When Aubrey Grace had been born they had debated on the second name, Dean had grinned and proposed in front of all the nurses who swooned as she happily said yes and christened her baby girl Aubrey Grace Harken. The wedding had taken place only a few months later with Teresa's brothers, Deans family and co-workers and of course the Bosco family.

Mandy had been the bridesmaid, Thomas the ring bearer and Deans niece Shantelle had been the flower girl. It was a quiet, but wonderful day and Mandy (her saving grace) had offered to watch Aubrey for a week whilst the newlyweds went to Paris on their honeymoon.

Occasionally she looked back and regretted leaving Sacramento in the happy years, but she always remembered how much happier she was now, the things she had now that she had only dreamed about having in Sacramento. It usually worked, but sometimes she found herself wishing she could have had these things with Jane.

As Aubrey got older she resembled her mother even more, but sadly had not inherited Teresa's love for rules, the older she got the more trouble she seemed to get in and Teresa (not for the first time) felt a pang of guilt as her husband asked why Aubrey didn't seem to be at all like him.

Of course she covered it well, but even though he didn't see her pain she still felt it and when Dean had gotten into drugs and all the other crap he was doing Teresa found herself spending much more time with Mandy who could tell that soon the marriage that had satisfied her friend so much would break apart.

She hadn't wanted to address the issue, always hiding the truth from Aubrey and trying not to believe it herself until that night, the night when he appeared in the kitchen covered in blood, looking terrified.

"Teresa." He gasped, out of breath from running, "Teresa I'm sorry." He said as her eyes welled up with angry tears, "Dean why are you covered in blood?" She asked, cursing herself for leaving her cell in her bedroom.

"I didn't mean it Teresa, it was an accident." He said, his wide eyes darting around of their own accord, he was high again and she wanted him out of her house.

"Dean, I don't want you here get-"

"No! Teresa! I need to go!" He said frantically, "I need the car keys Teresa where are the keys?" He asked, searching through the kitchen leaving blood on everything he touched, at least there would be DNA when the police came to arrest him.

"I'm not giving you the keys Dean, you're not going anywhere like this." She told him firmly and as she feared he turned violent, punching her across the first, the blood on his hands mingling with her blood.

He spotted the keys for his car hanging up next to the door; he grabbed them and said, "If you call the police I'll kill you!" And left the house, his car revved up and zoomed off. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned around, heading for the living room to call the police, but she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

Aubrey was staring at her mother with wide terrified eyes. When she saw the blood on her mothers face her baby blue orbs welled up with tears and although Teresa knew it wasn't her fault she still felt guilty, "Its okay sweetie." She soothed, "Daddy's gone away, he isn't going to hurt anyone anymore okay?" She said.

Aubrey nodded, a veil of dark brown hair covering up the pained look on her face, quickly Teresa wiped her face so that her daughter wouldn't be scared and she settled her on the sofa, telling her she had a call to make.

Once she had called the police she got a blanket and snuggled up next to Aubrey on the sofa, they fell into a troubled sleep, both of them waking up throughout the night with nightmares, but they both soothed each other, everything was going to be okay, it would all be okay in the morning.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N- In the next chapter the CBI team arrive!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. A Glimpse of A Happier Time

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 5 - A Glimpse of A Happier Time**

"We've got a new case."

Cho's voice echoed around the bullpen and the team perked up immediately. Van Pelt, still trying to prove herself worthy of being a mother _and_ a cop eagerly jumped up, "Whats the case Boss?" She asked and Cho flinched a little, it had been 5 years, but he still considered Teresa Lisbon to be the boss, not him.

He was constantly reminded of the fact that he _was_ the boss when he looked at the office door, the door with the black lettering saying 'Special Agent Kimball Cho.' The door that _should _say 'Special Agent Teresa Lisbon.'

The team noticed the flinch and Van Pelt instantly cringed her apology. Jane hadn't bothered moving from his couch yet and the new trainee was looking surly in the corner because she knew the team didn't like her.

"It's in San Francisco." He said, glancing at the file.

Frowning Jane asked, without opening his eyes, "Why do they want us on it then?" He asked.

"It involves Dean Harken, he's our lead suspect. We dealt with him 5 years ago remember?" Cho asked the man who still refused to open his eyes as a pained look flashed across his face.

Lauren, the trainee cop snorted, "Thinking about that Lisbon woman again?" She asked a little nastily, they all knew that the pained look on his face could only mean he was thinking about Lisbon.

Sitting up and shooting a dirty look at Lauren he said, "Yeah, I remember Harken." Jane said, "Whats he done?"

Cho began to walk to the elevator as he briefed them, "You stay here." He said harshly to Lauren who had begun to follow. Jane grinned at her, "Paperwork won't do itself Lauren." He said as the elevator doors closed on her scowling face.

Once it was just the 3 of them Jane muttered, "That girl irks me."

Cho and Van Pelt shared a look and at the same time as Jane they said, "She's irksome."

He tried to glare at them, but only ended up smiling.

"Anyway, Harkens wife called the cops to say that he came home covered in blood and high on drugs and the next day they found him in a ditch, he's in a coma, drug overdose." Cho said, getting back to business as the elevator doors opened, revealing Hightower.

She greeted them briefly before stepping into the elevator and the team made their way to the SUV, once in the car park Cho took his phone out and sent Rigsby a text, it simply said, _'Case. If you aren't busy meet us in San Francisco, number 2 Sanfield Avenue as soon as you can.'_

He snapped his cell shut and they piled into the SUV.

"So he came home covered in blood that _wasn't _his own?" Van Pelt confirmed.

"That's right." Cho said from the driver's seat, "So he must have killed someone or seriously hurt them."

Jane frowned, "Do they know who the victim is yet or if there even is one?" He asked and Cho said, "Yeah, they think it's a guy called Scott Davis, he went missing around the time of Harkens freak out, but the San Francisco PD haven't found the body yet."

"So there isn't actually proof that he killed anyone yet?" Jane asked, in his infuriating manner.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes, "Not yet, but when the San Francisco PD get an ID from the blood on him then there will be."

Jane shrugged, "Could be animal's blood."

"Why would he come home covered in animal's blood and then overdose himself on drugs?" Van Pelt asked in astonishment of how the mans mind worked.

"Maybe he was angry so he killed an animal then realised it wasnt as satisfying and tried to kill himself." Jane suggested casually.

Van Pelt groaned, it was an hour and a half drive to San Francisco and she had a feeling she would be pulling her hair out by the end of it.

**00000000**

When they eventually reached San Francisco both Cho and Van Pelt had headaches, they parked the car, surprised to see Rigsbys car waiting for them. He greeted them with a grin, "I didn't break the speed limit at all darling." He said to Van Pelt (who had been determined not to change her second name) She only rolled her eyes in amusement at his words.

"Right, shall we go and see the wife?" Jane asked, clapping his hands together. Van Pelt narrowed her eyes at him, "What is it with you and wives?" She asked.

Jane smirked, "I have no idea what you are talking about Grace." He said as he began to make his way up the path to the large mansion.

Cho and the others hurried after him and when Jane rang the bell Cho got his badge at the ready.

The door swung open and he began his usual line, "Special Agent Cho we're from the-"

"CBI." The woman practically whispered as she stared at them all, looking at her properly his eyes popped out of his head, "Lisbon?" He asked.

She smiled a little, "Harken." She corrected and the storm came.

"You married Harken?" Jane asked, he sounded confused, shocked and annoyed.

Her eyes fell on the man and she felt the betrayal that she had felt on that night 5 years ago bubble its way up to the surface once more.

"Yes." She answered simply, trying her best to keep the venom out of her voice.

He looked like he had more to say on the matter, but he didn't get the chance to voice his opinion as a small voice called out from the house, "Mommy?"

Teresa watched as their eyes widened, "Uh…you're going to want to come in and question me right?" She asked them awkwardly.

Cho nodded and she opened the door a little wider, "Just through here." She said as she led them into the living room where Aubrey was sitting up on the couch, eyes wide with fear. She sat down next to her daughter and Cho took a seat in the armchair across from her. Rigsby and Van Pelt lingered in the background a little and Jane looked at the pictures on the mantel of the family.

Teresa lifted the little girl up and placed her on her knee, "This is Aubrey Grace, my daughter."

Van Pelt smiled, "You named her after me." She said, a little teary, Teresa smiled, "From what I read in the paper you returned the favour." She said.

Van Pelt nodded, "How could I not? We just knew it was her name when we saw her and believe me we named her right, she's so much like you."

Trying to keep the tears of gratitude and regret at what she had missed at bay Teresa said to her daughter, "Aubrey these are the people that I used to work with."

Aubrey wasn't listening however, she had her eyes trained on Jane who was still looking at the photos, "You have a picture of him Mommy." She said pointing to Jane who turned around at the girls words.

He locked eyes with Teresa for a moment and she nodded, looking back at Aubrey, "I do." She said.

Aubrey continued to watch Jane and Jane watched Aubrey, "Whats your name?" She asked him.

He smiled, "Patrick Jane."

Aubrey made a face, "Jane? That's a girl's name!" She exclaimed and Jane grinned, "I suppose it is."

"Uh Lisbon we need to ask you some questions." Cho interrupted awkwardly and Teresa rolled her eyes at him, "My name isn't Lisbon anymore." She said with amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry." Cho said, before glancing at Van Pelt who was watching the staring contest between Aubrey and Jane with interest.

"Mrs Harken-"

"Cho, call me Teresa." She said, smiling at the man, he wasn't very good in awkward situations.

"Teresa." He started, trying for the 3rd time, "Do you know anyone who your husband would have wanted to kill?"

Teresa shook her head, "Not that I know of, he was in with a rough bunch of guys for the last couple of years, but I think they were friends, I doubt he had any enemies other than his work rivals, but even then he wouldn't kill them."

"Can you name anyone from the crowd?" Cho asked.

"A man named Harvey Smith." She said, "He was a drug dealer, but he got on well with Dean, he wouldn't have killed him."

"What about the rivals at work?" Cho asked, jotting some stuff down.

"Uh, David Sanderson and Colette Teldy." She said.

"Thanks, we'll go check the leads out." Cho said standing up, "Good luck." Teresa told him with a smile as he left the house. Cho was business as usual, he obviously didn't want to ask about why she had left or he was maybe still angry that she had left without telling anyone.

The others however hadn't budged.

"Why did you leave?" Van Pelt asked, she didn't seem angry, just hurt.

"I…" She faltered, she couldn't tell them the truth, "I had to move on, start anew somewhere else." She said which was the truth, just not the full truth.

"You could have told us." Rigsby said quietly, he sounded hurt too and it made her feel guilty.

"I couldn't have." She said with a sigh, "Saying goodbye to you guys would make me stay, if I had said goodbye I wouldn't have been able to leave and I needed too."

They seemed to understand as they both nodded and asked no further questions, "Cho is the boss now." Van Pelt said, "He hates having his name on that door, he keeps saying it should be yours."

Teresa smiled, "I can imagine, but he deserves it, he's a good Agent who worked hard on my team for years."

Rigsby nodded, "We have to go and check out the leads, we'll keep you informed on anything we hear."

"Thank you." She said softly to them and as they headed for the door she heard Jane say, "I'm staying here for a while, I'll call you when I need to know where you are."

The other two nodded and left and when Teresa finally had the courage to look at the man she saw betrayal in his eyes, how could he possibly feel betrayed when _she_ was the one _he_ had betrayed?

Aubrey was sitting on Jane's knee and he said softly to Teresa, "She doesn't have your eyes."

Looking into Aubrey's big blue eyes Teresa nodded, "She has Dean's eyes." She said.

"He has brown eyes." Jane said quickly, "My grandmother had blue eyes." She said, but she knew the damage was done.

"Your family all have green eyes." Jane said, staring into said green eyes as he spoke.

"Aubrey honey can you go and play in your room while I talk to Patrick?" Teresa asked her daughter kindly. Nodding Aubrey jumped off Jane's knee and hurried up the stairs. She had been playing it down with her daughter around, but now she wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

"I haven't seen you in 5 years Jane and I left because I wanted to put distance between us." She said, trying not to feel guilty at the hurt that flashed across his face. "I left to start over and put you and the mess you brought into my life behind me." She told him, she was being harsh, but he deserved it.

"Aubrey is the best thing that has happened to me in 5 years and she is _not_ yours." Teresa stated, her fiery eyes burning into his disappointed ones.

"She is a child that I produced with my _husband_, my husband who is currently in a coma brain dead, my husband who is probably never going to wake up again." She said, the tears welling up in her eyes being angry, frustrated tears. "So don't you even _think_ about waltzing into my life and making assumptions just because my daughter has the same eye colour as you! I'm married and I have a _family_." She stated, knowing the next blow would break him, "Dean gave me everything that you couldn't."

He stared at her in shock, trying to hide the tears welling up in his own eyes, "You don't understand Teresa-"

"I understand perfectly!" She said, her voice rising, "Now get out of my house!"

"Teresa-"

"Get out!"

Defeated he nodded, walked over to the door and left without another word.

She watched as he walked away down the drive and when she heard no little feet pattering down the stairs she knew it was safe to let go. Collapsing on the couch she let herself cry over Patrick Jane for the first time in 5 years.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N- Don't worry they will make-up…eventually & Harken might not die, but he might, you'll just have to wait and see! ;D**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	6. So Many Questions

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 6 - So Many Questions**

**A/N- I keep forgetting to credit someone very important when I post these as I'm so eager to get them up, but if it wasnt for country2776 then this story would never have come about! She gave me the main idea for it and I added some of my own touch into the story, but many of the things happening in these chapters are ideas that she gave me & I am loving writing this fic so thank you VERY MUCH to country2776!  
**

By the time he reached the little ground floor apartment he now called his home Patrick Jane felt defeated. He dropped down on the sofa and stared at the opposite wall. It was nice having a place to stay that didnt have a big red smiley face on the wall, but sometimes he needed something to take his mind off thoughts of Teresa Lisbon.

The way he thought about her, the pain that came when he thought about her, it was like all that he had left of her was a red smiley on the wall, it was like she was dead because to her, he was dead.

She had moved on, he had always hoped she would, he had hoped she could find someone who could give her everything that he had wished he could, but seeing it first hand and witnessing her anger, it made everything so much worse.

He wasn't even sure why she had left, but he now knew it had something to do with him, he had suspected that it was his fault and the way she had been talking he assumed it was because he told her he could never have children again, she wanted to have a kid badly and he badly wanted to never put a child in danger again.

With a sigh Jane looked around the apartment, _Lisbons_ apartment. He had rented it as soon as she put it up for rent, he knew she didn't know or she wouldn't have let him stay there, she probably had Mandy in charge of watching the place, but even then why hadn't she told Lisbon?

No, she isn't Lisbon anymore. She's Harken, Teresa Harken. He reminded himself forcefully. In his head she would always be Teresa Lisbon, the kick ass Agent who had bossed him around, but flirted with him when they were alone.

He knew he didn't even have the right to wallow in self-pity, it was _his_ fault that she had left, he had been the one who hurt her, he had been the one who had led her on, he had been the one who had crushed her dreams, he had been the one who broke her heart.

Sighing once more he stood from the sofa and made his way to the bedroom, he knew that he wouldn't sleep lying in the bed that she had slept in every night before she left, before she became a married woman and a mother.

As he settled down under the sheets he felt his heart break just a little bit more, she was a mother now and her daughter believed that Dean Harken, a murderer was her father. He didn't care what Lisbon said, he _knew_ Aubrey was his daughter, sure blue eyes didn't have to come from parents, but blue eyes like hers, identical blue orbs like that were his and the timing wasn't right.

Even if she had met Harken as soon as she left Sacramento, Aubrey must have been conceived _before_ she moved to San Francisco. She was almost 5 years old; her birthday was in 2 days he had discovered from the calendar in the living room of the Harken residence.

Lisbon had left Sacramento on the 17th of March 2010 and Aubrey's 5th birthday was on the 4th of September which meant she must have conceived Aubrey in early March, _before_ she had left. If the signs began to show a month after conceiving she would be one month pregnant whilst in San Francisco, she must have known this and lied to Dean about how far along she was so he would think the baby was his.

With a jolt Jane realised that Lisbon _knew_ he was Aubrey's father and she was trying to make him believe that he wasn't. What the hell was she playing at? That was his daughter for gods sake he deserved to know she existed.

Then a heavy weight hit him in the chest, _his daughter, _he suddenly understood why she had left. When they had talked in the car that day she had _known_ she was pregnant, but she hadn't left that day, surely if that was the reason she wouldn't have hung around on the case with…Kristina.

Kristina Frye was the reason she had left, there had been chemistry between himself and Kristina, but he didn't feel anything for her other than amusement at how pathetic a fake she was, she was fun to annoy and he enjoyed making fun of her work, but he wasn't in love with her, he hadn't felt deep undying love for the woman and after Lisbon left he only saw her occasionally if they passed on the street or if she called to ask him how he was doing.

He wanted to go and speak to Lisbon straight away, but he knew she wouldn't want to talk to him so he tried as best he could to get comfy, but he knew he was going to be getting absolutely no sleep tonight.

**000000**

After the case had closed Lisbon had gone to the hospital while the nanny looked after Aubrey (yes, that's how rich her husband was, he assumed they needed a nanny when she was perfectly capable of looking after her child without the help of a nanny.) As she watched the man she had once loved so much slipping away from her she felt repulsed at the lack of emotion she was feeling. Seeing Jane again had brought all the passion back to the surface of her mind and when she compared her relationship with Dean to the way she felt when Jane _looked _at her she knew that Jane won hands down.

She had gone home and found Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho on her sofa, the nanny had made them tea and they smiled a little nervously at her when she walked into the room.

"Did you find anything on the case?" She asked, sitting down in the armchair across from them.

Cho nodded, "Yeah, we found the body of Scott Davis along with the murder weapon."

"Oh my God, What did he do?" Lisbon asked, shock and pain clear on her face.

Van Pelt spoke up, a little anxiously, "The body was mutilated, the murder weapon was an axe."

Lisbons face paled considerably and she shook her head, "I can't believe I married a monster." She said quietly.

"We need to talk to you about something else." Rigsby said, he hadn't said anything up until now, "It's about Jane."

Lisbon shook her head angrily, "I don't care if you take Janes side, I don't want to talk _to_ him or _about_ him right now."

"No, we aren't taking anyone's side." Van Pelt assured her, "We don't even know what happened, he doesn't like to talk about you, it hurts him too much."

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty it isn't working." Lisbon lied, the pang of guilt at her causing Jane pain flickering in her eyes, but _he _had betrayed _her_, _not_ the other way around.

Cho said, "They're just trying to ask you to give him a chance to explain."

Lisbon shook her head, "I'm sorry, but he has nothing to explain. I will happily keep in touch with you guys because I've missed you so much and I would love to see your little girl." She added to Rigsby and Van Pelt, "But I can't keep in touch with Jane, he caused me a lot of pain before and I won't let him do that again." She rarely confided in her team, but they weren't really a team anymore, they were friends, the friends she had left without saying goodbye too, they didn't deserve to be lied too.

"We understand." Van Pelt said and she smiled at her friend, she really did understand; Jane had used Lisbon and treated her like a chess piece, he moved her around to where he wanted her to be and when he was done he discarded her, the man may have a gentle heart, but he had broken Lisbons heart with _his _foolishness, she had been on Lisbons side for 5 long years.

"It was really nice to see you again." Rigsby told her, "We all missed you."

"A lot." Van Pelt added.

"I missed you guys a lot too." She said, "I told Aubrey stories about you all the time." Lisbon admitted, "She thinks you're really cool for running into a building that was on fire." She said to Rigsby who looked quite proud of the fact his boss had shared that story with her daughter, well his former boss.

"And she thinks you sound like the loveliest police lady in the world." Lisbon said to Van Pelt who tried and failed to hide the tears of gratitude in her eyes.

Turning finally to Cho she said, "She thinks you sound funny and she always said if she met you that she would be one of the only people to make you laugh." Cho cracked a small smile, "It's not as easy as it sounds." He said and Lisbon chuckled, "She will win all of your hearts, she's just so adorable."

Van Pelt smiled, "You should come over with her, she can meet Teresa, I know there are a couple of years between them but I think they would get on."

Lisbon nodded, "I'd like that." She said and Van Pelt grinned, handing her a card, "It has my number and Wayne's on it." She said.

Cho handed her his card too, "It has my cell and my house." He told her, "Keep in touch."

She nodded at them all, "I will." She promised and this time, she meant it.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- In chapter 7 Jane tries to apologise to Lisbon AGAIN & the fate of Harken is revealed! **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	7. In Order to Love, You Must Lose

**Life Goes On **

**Chapter 7- In Order to Love, You Must Lose**

"Mrs Harken?"

She hated the fact that it was how she was addressed; she was now the wife of a murderer.

Taking a deep breath she spoke into the phone, "Yes?"

The Doctor from the hospital said, "Your husband is awake, but he has been taken into custody. Do you have anything to say to him?" The man asked.

Shakily, but determined Lisbon replied, "Yes. Tell him that I never wish to see nor hear from him again."

There was a slight pause, an awkward one, "Yes Mrs Harken." The man said and before Dean could protest and grab the phone she ended the call, placing her cell back down on the kitchen counter and turning to her little girl.

"Was that Daddy?" She asked, the look in her eyes told Lisbon that her daughter already knew the outcome of the call, but all the same she answered, "Yes sweetie. He's going away somewhere for a very long time."

Lisbon thought this news would be difficult for her daughter to hear, but Aubrey only jumped down from her spot on the kitchen stool and said, "Okay Mommy."

Frowning at her daughters retreating form as she walked into the living room Lisbon looked at her cell again, there was another call she knew she _needed _to make, but it was one that she most definitely did not _want_ to make.

Deciding to leave the dreaded call for later she picked up the house phone and called her lawyer, it was time to file the divorce forms. She knew that it would be a difficult process, but she also knew she needed to do it.

She felt ashamed to be called Teresa Harken, the man she had once called her husband had been all over the news labelled as a cold blooded killer and although it still officially stood that she _was_ his wife she had begun to tell people that her name was Teresa Lisbon. Once more she wanted to bury the past and start anew with her little girl, but she didn't have anywhere to go this time.

She had Mandy in San Francisco and her brothers in Sacramento. She wanted out of San Francisco, but she didn't know if she could ever return to Sacramento either.

She knew she was stuck at a cross-road and she wasn't sure how long she would sit around waiting to make the decision; Stay in a home full of memories or return to a city full of them, which one was worse?

**0000000**

"Mommy?"

Lisbon looked up from the research she had being doing on the CBI, seeing her team again had made her wonder about what they did and she was amazed at how well the team functioned with Cho in charge, she was incredibly proud of them all, but sometimes she wished she could go back in time and never leave.

She sometimes wondered what would have happened if she had told Jane about the baby, if she had stayed and faced the shame that she knew would come at telling her team and her boss about her sexual fling with Jane. Whenever she thought about this scenario she cringed knowing she could never have faced it alone, but if Jane had by some miracle changed his mind and stood by her throughout the lecture from Hightower and helped her break the news to the team it would have been at the very least bearable.

Whenever she wondered about how it could have turned out she knew it was a silly thought as it would never have happened that way. She also knew there was no point in even thinking about what could have been because she couldn't go back in time and change anything anyway.

Her mind swivelling back to the matter at hand, _Aubrey_, she asked, "What is it sweetie?"

"Can we go and visit your old friends?" She asked and the question surprised Lisbon, sometimes she got the feeling that the girl could read her mind, "We can, but just not right now alright? Mommy has some things she needs to do first."

Aubrey nodded, "Will we get to see Patrick again?" She asked and Lisbon wanted to say no, no we will never see him again, but she knew that in keeping in touch with the team she would have to see Jane again, much to her dismay. He seemed to have a way with children and Lisbon had noticed that he had instantly clicked with Aubrey, it was why he could never know the truth, it would destroy all three of them, "Maybe." Lisbon answered truthfully.

Aubrey's eyes lit up at the possibility, "I really like Patrick." She said, "He's funny."

Lisbon smiled at the grin on her daughter's face, "I'm glad you like him." She said as she turned back to the computer screen, now frozen on a picture of the team when the Red John case had finally been closed.

They were all smiling, even Jane and not for the first time she wondered why Jane hadn't killed Red John when he had the chance. From what Van Pelt had told her on the phone the night before she found out that the team cornered Red John and Jane had a gun, he could have killed Red John, but instead he let Cho do so.

Van Pelt said she didn't know why Jane hadn't been able to kill the man and she didn't want to ask Jane about it, but it only made Lisbon wonder about the situation more, had he been afraid when it was time to act rather than talk or was there more to it than that?

_**DING DONG**_

Lisbon was pulled out of her daze when the doorbell rang; Aubrey jumped up and ran into the hall to answer the door. Lisbon was in the kitchen doorway when she heard her daughter squeal, "Patrick!"

Trying to contain her anger at him for turning up here after she had told him the day before she didn't want to speak to him Lisbon made her way down the hall to where the man was smiling in the doorway, talking to Aubrey, "I'm here to talk to your Mommy." He was saying.

"I think you made her upset." Aubrey said innocently and Jane nodded, the smile vanishing from his face, "I think so too." He said quietly and he looked up when Lisbon stopped in front of him.

"Teresa, we need to talk." He pleaded, he couldn't have her turn him down on the doorstep again, they needed to talk and they both knew it.

"Jane I told you-"

"I think you should talk to Patrick Mommy." Aubrey piped up and Jane tried not to smile.

Lisbon wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't want to upset her daughter, "Mommy and Patrick have adult things to talk about sweetie." She said and the smart little girl took the hint and skipped upstairs to her room.

Jane made to come into the house, but she stopped him, "Whatever you need to say you can say it on the doorstep." She told him firmly.

Sighing Jane stayed put, "I'm sorry." He said simply and her rage at the man bubbled up, "Good for you, but in case you hadn't realised sorry doesn't cut it." She said coolly.

"I don't even know what I've done!" He yelled. Losing his temper was a rare occurrence, but she just wouldn't listen to him or answer any of his questions.

She glared at him with an anger in her eyes that he had only ever seen on a rare occasion when she had been his boss; when a Red John case cropped up and threatened their friendship.

"That's a good one Jane." She said dryly and he groaned in annoyance, "Lisbon I swear to God I have no idea what I did to make you leave!" He burst out; they were now attracting strange looks from all of Lisbons nosy neighbours.

"I lay up all night trying to figure out what it was and the only thing I can come up with is…" he took a deep breath and finished on a much quieter note, "is that you were pregnant when I told you I never wanted children." He stared into her eyes hoping to see something that would give the act away, but all that happened was that he had made her angrier.

"I've told you once and I will tell you _again_ I don't care what you think about Aubrey, but she is not your daughter." Lisbon said, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Yes she is." Jane said softly, "Her birthday is tomorrow Lisbon; which she must have been conceived in early March, _before _you left."

Lisbon shook her head in disbelief, "Did you ever consider the possibility that she was premature? Why do you think she's so small for her age? Honestly Jane you need to pull your head out of the clouds and stop clutching at straws."

"Say what you want, but I know she's mine." Jane said on a finishing note and Lisbon made a face at him, "You don't even know half of the reason why I left." She stated. He opened his mouth to speak and she lost her temper completely;

"And you're supposed to be a Mentalist or are you just a fake at that too?" The blow was incredibly low and they both knew it. As soon as she saw the pain in his eyes and his jaw tense she felt guilt wash over her.

"If that's what you think then I guess you get it your way." He told her, he spoke so coldly that it didn't seem like the words were coming from his mouth, "I'll leave you alone, I'll stay out of your life just like you want." He said and he turned to leave, she felt guilty but not enough to beg him to stay.

She was about to close the door when he turned around, "And if you're so determined that the baby wasn't the reason you left then do I have a right to know what the reason was?" He asked, his voice still cold.

She glared at him, all guilt gone in that moment, how could he not know, how could he really have no idea?

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that _you_ said you can never commit to anyone and then 2 days later your going on dates and making out with Kristina Frye." She said, her voice dripping with venom and anger as she slammed the door shut.

Breathing deeply and telling herself not to look outside to see if he was still standing there or what he looked like, if he was confused or in pain. She stayed behind the door trying to control her emotions until she heard his car drive away.

"Mommy, I think you need to be friends with Patrick again." Aubrey said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Its complicated honey." She said standing up and lifting Aubrey into the living room where she sat her down on the sofa.

"Sometimes when grown-ups have fights they can't make up again." She told her daughter gently.

"But Patrick likes you Mommy and he's sad that you won't be his friend again." Aubrey said, looking up at her with those big blue orbs that reminded her so much of Jane.

"I know sweetie." Lisbon said, brushing a strand of hair out of Aubrey's face, "But we aren't ready to be friends again, not yet."

"Someday you and Patrick will be friends again?" She asked and Lisbon sighed, she wasn't sure what to tell her daughter, but decided to confirm, "Someday."

Aubrey smiled and jumped off her mother's knee, running back up the stairs to her bedroom. As she watched her daughter go she wondered if Mentalist genes ran in the family, her baby girl could read her mind and it unnerved her sometimes.

Why did Aubrey get on so well with Jane? And why was she so determined for them to be on speaking terms again? She was sure that for a 5 year old Aubrey was a lot smarter than she let on, that much was obvious.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N- Aubrey is a very smart 5 year old haha! In the next couple of chapters Jane & Lisbon will start to tolerate each other more and Lisbon makes her San Francisco/Sacramento decision!**

**Thanks for Reading**


	8. Important Decisions

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 8 - Important Decisions  
**

It was late evening in San Francisco when Teresa Lisbon made one of the most important decisions of her life and, yet again, she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing.

Without meaning to sound full of herself she knew that she was self-less, she always had been, ever since her Mom died. She had done everything for her brothers and nothing for herself until she hit her 20's and got herself a life. When she joined the CBI she put her team-mates before herself, she had learned to live with the fact that she just couldn't do anything for herself these days; it was always about what was best for the people she loved.

Coming to San Francisco _had_ been for her, for the first time in her life she had done something because _she_ needed too and she had a feeling that leaving San Francisco would be quite the opposite.

She knew that if she left it wouldn't be for her, it would be for Aubrey. Aubrey hadn't gotten on well with the neighbourhood kids from day one, she was always different, wiser than her years, she was her mother's child, but in some respects she exasperated Lisbon.

When a 3 year old Aubrey had come home from a sleepover at Mandy's with an innocent expression on her face Lisbon immediately knew she had done something bad. She had stared her daughter down, but it hadn't intimidated her, she had just smiled and said, "Hey Mommy."

She was about to ask what had happened when Mandy came into the house shaking her head in disbelief, "She crawled through the hole in the fence and got into Samantha's Garden."

Aubrey just continued to smile up at her as Lisbon stared in horror at her daughter, "_Then_ she thought it would be a good idea to ask Samantha if she was sad because her son died." Mandy continued as she shook her head.

"Aubrey Grace Harken!" Lisbon had exclaimed, "Go to your room and think about what you have done!"

Lisbons yelling didn't seem to faze the 3 year old who just smiled and said, "Okay Mommy" as she skipped up the stairs.

Lisbon turned to Mandy whose eyebrow was now raised, Dean was at work, thank goodness, when she said, "Well theres no debate about whose daughter she is." with a chuckle, "Keep a handle on her, if you can." She had said as she walked back to the car.

Ever since that day Lisbon had known that when Aubrey went to school she would be trouble so maybe it would be better for her to have new surroundings and meet new people, people she _wouldn't_ terrorise Lisbon thought with a sigh.

Lisbon was sitting in the rose garden Dean had made her whilst Mandy took Aubrey out for the day; they both knew she had a big decision to make and not much time to think it over. She had been confused, lost and in a way kind of lonely ever since she received that call a week earlier…

**_RING RING_**

_Lisbon glanced at her phone with a frown, "Unknown Caller ID." The screen read and a little cautiously she flipped the phone open._

"_Hello?"_

"_Special Agent Harken?" The __voice asked and her eyes widened as she recognised who the voice belonged too._

"_Special Agent Hightower?" She asked, almost in disbelief._

"_Yes Agent Harken." The voice confirmed in its business like tone before continuing, "On behalf of the CBI I would like to offer a place on a team to you." She said._

"_My old team?" Lisbon asked, disbelief flooding through her system._

"_Yes, the team consisting currently of Agents Van Pelt and Cho and consultant Patrick Jane." Hightower informed her in her professional manner._

"_Oh my god, wow." Lisbon breathed, "This is…its such a shock." She admitted, appreciating that Hightower gave her a moment to gather herself, "I'm not sure if I can ma'am, not fulltime at least, I have a child now." She said and she was sure Hightower could hear her regret._

"_We would be honoured to have one of California's best Agents work for us, part-time or full-time." Hightower hinted and Lisbon felt overwhelming pride and gratitude, "Can I get back to you on my decision ma'am?" She asked, knowing she would need time to think things over._

"_Of course, get back to me before the end of next week." Hightower said and with a quick thank you Lisbon ended the call._

Now here she was, sitting in her garden on Friday afternoon, knowing that the hours were ticking away the time she had left to think before she made the important call to Hightower and she _still_ didn't know what to do.

**000000000**

Patrick Jane was a pain in the ass most days, but ever since his run in with Teresa Harken, once Lisbon, he had gotten even more difficult to deal with. Standing in the shadows of the bullpen Agent Hightower observed the scene taking place.

Cho and Van Pelt were trying to make him get up from his sofa, but he wasn't budging and as usual the trainee Lauren was sulking at her desk.

"Jane get up, we have a case." Cho was saying, in his no nonsense tone of voice, aka, his usual tone of voice.

"I don't care." Jane said simply, with no jesting tone or light-heartedness, he genuinely just didn't care anymore, about anything or anyone, well so it seemed.

"C'mon Jane you can't take this out on us." Van Pelt whined and she could tell that Jane felt a little bad at her remark, "I don't mean to Grace, I would just rather sit out on this case." He said, opening histeyes and forcing a smile.

Deciding the best course of action was to let him be Cho sighed, "Call Rigsby and a couple of people from organised crimes to see if they can help, we need more than 2 Agents to solve a case." He said to Van Pelt and without a goodbye to Jane they both left the office.

"Are you going to come out from the shadows now Agent Hightower?" Jane asked, his eyes were closed once more and he was settled contently into his sofa again.

With a small smile Hightower walked properly into the bullpen, her heels clicking as she made her way over to Jane. He opened his eyes and gave her a small smile as she sat down across from him.

"We need to talk Jane." She said, very seriously.

"Okay." Jane simply said, the small smile still lingering on his lips, but she knew his heart wasn't really in it.

"This last week your behaviour whilst working on cases has become much worse than your usual standard." She said, giving him a stern look.

"Really?" He asked, but she could tell he was feigning the shock, she may not be a mentalist, but she wasn't stupid, "I can't even think of anything foolish I've done." He said.

Hightower raised her eyebrows at him, "You punched a famous artist, you accused the president of having dark secrets, you burnt down one of the victim's houses and you told a little boy that Santa didn't exist." She said, now glaring slightly at him.

Jane shrugged, "Meh." He said.

Hightower sighed in annoyance, "I have taken measures to ensure that your behaviour improves, as of next week Agent Cho will stand down as leader of this team."

Jane's eyes widened, "What! It's not Chos fault-"

"I have asked Agent Harken to replace him." Hightower finished and taking in the shock in his eyes she made her way back to her office.

Jane wasn't sure if he was happy or not at the fact that Lisbon might be coming back. He knew it would make the team happier and he_ had_ missed working with her, but he was worried that there may be problems in light of recent discoveries.

**0000000000**

As Lisbon sat in the now darkening rose garden staring at her cell phone she wondered how Dean would feel if he knew she was contemplating going back to Sacramento with Aubrey. She knew he would be angry; he had always resented the fact that Aubrey seemed so unlike him. When he had mentioned his daughters resemblance to a certain consultant and read the look on Lisbons face she was sure he knew. However he had never mentioned anything about what happened or ever questioned that Aubrey was his daughter, after all _he_ had raised her for 5 years.

She remembered one occasion when Aubrey was 4 years old, she had pulled a stupid stunt and Dean had taken everything a little too far. Aubrey had come home from a play group that she went too, Mandy dropped her off and Aubrey ran up the steps eager to tell her parents a story.

When she dropped her bags and sat down grinning she said, "I read a boys mind today."

Lisbon had raised an eyebrow at Dean who was smiling a little, "Really sweetie?" Lisbon asked as her daughter bobbed her head quickly, "I found out that he likes my smile and thinks I have pretty hair." She said and Lisbon looked at Dean, the hurt that flashed through his eyes was enough to let her know that he was aware of the situation and by the looks of things he wasn't very happy about it.

Biting her lip Lisbon checked the time on her cell phone, but as she flipped it open, she saw a text message from an unknown number.

"Come back." It said simply and although it wasn't signed she had a feeling she knew who had sent it.

Sighing she dialled the number and called the CBI office.

"Special Agent Hightower." The woman answered politely.

"Agent Hightower, its Agent Teresa _Lisbon._" She said, putting clear emphasis on her last name, the divorce papers were due to come through in a week and she would no longer bear the second name of a killer.

"Have you made a decision?" Hightower asked, unfazed by the nervous shake in Lisbons voice.

Closing her eyes and praying that she had done the right thing, for her _and_ her daughter Lisbon answered, "I'd like to take the part-time position."

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- & in chapter 9 Lisbon returns to Sacramento! ;D**


	9. Father & Daughter

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 9 - Father & Daughter**

"I see it!" Aubrey shouted from her car seat in the passenger seat of Lisbons car.

Lisbon smiled as she played her sightseeing game with Aubrey, it was more for her than anything, describing a landmark to Aubrey and asking her to shout out when she saw it was only reminding Lisbon of the daunting fact that she was going home, well not home yet, but she was on her way there.

Hightower had called her back on Saturday and given her a week to get settled in before she started back a week on Monday. She had decided to stay with her brother Tommy for a week until Mandy sorted everything out with her old apartment.

She knew she had a week before the scariest task of all, going back to the CBI, but returning to the town she had grown up in and hadn't seen in 5 years when so much was different now, well, that wasn't exactly easy either.

The drive to Sacramento had seemed longer when she had Aubrey with her, having only driven around San Francisco her little girl wasn't used to long drives and she had asked the same question over and over again throughout the drive, "Are we there yet?" Lisbon, eventually getting fed up of answering with, "No honey." had decided to start her landmark game to keep Aubrey amused, it had worked, but it had also made her feel incredibly nostalgic.

When they eventually reached Tommy's house Lisbon sighed in relief, "We're at Uncle Tommy's." She said as she lifted a tired Aubrey out of the car and made her way to the house.

Her brother had always thought it was ironic that she was the only one out of the 4 of them to have kids; she had practically raised them and sworn she didn't want a child after what she had done for her brothers.

When her brother had brought it up on the phone when she was around 6 months pregnant she had sighed and said, "Accidents happen."

Something Tommy said after that had stuck with her for a long time, "Maybe you didn't mean for a baby to come at the time it did, but it's no accident Teresa. If you are destined to be a mother you _will_ be a mother."

It had struck her how inspirational that was and she had remembered his exact words, it got her thinking though, what if she and Jane hadn't been so foolish? Would he have got rid of Red John and then wanted a baby with her? Or was she meant to have a baby with Dean later in her life if she hadn't had Aubrey?

She didn't like to brood on what if's especially when she was thinking about what life might have been like without her daughter because although Aubrey _hadn't_ really come at the right time and she _hadn't_ been expected she had still turned Lisbons life around and for that she would always, always be grateful.

**000000**

When the letter from the Real Estate Agents came through the letter box on Sunday morning Patrick Jane felt relief and dread wash over him, he knew what was inside the envelope before he opened it so he wasn't surprised to see a letter about his rent being cancelled.

There was one thing however he wasn't sure about and that was why she had sold it off, was she coming back or was she going far away and wouldn't need to rent the place out anymore?

Taking a deep breath and telling himself not to worry so much, if she was leaving then her mind was made up and he would just have to deal with that, but if by some chance she was coming back, then maybe things would look up a little for him. He looked down at the part of the letter that explained the reason for the rent cancellation;

"_Owner wishes to return permanently."_

The simple words caused relief to flood through him, permanently, she had taken a contract out on the apartment, there was still hope for him. He hadn't been sure what she would do because he hadn't been able to read her as well as he used to. She had been away for 5 years and naturally she _had_ changed, but he just hoped there was still a little bit of the woman he fell in love with in there somewhere.

**0000000**

One week later found Lisbon and Aubrey back in the comfort of her apartment, exactly the way she had left it. She smiled around at the familiar walls, her apartment, her sanctuary, her place where she could get away from Patrick Jane at the end of the day.

As she lifted Aubrey into the spare room (that would soon become her bedroom) and tucked her in Lisbon found her thoughts returning to Jane again. How would he react to her coming back to the CBI? Would he be happy or mad? Would he be a pain in the ass or would he retreat into himself and become moody? She really didn't know what to expect from him anymore if she was honest with herself.

"Mommy." Aubrey said sleepily as Lisbon brushed her hair away from her face and pulled the covers closer around her.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked, appreciating the fact that Aubrey seemed happy and settled in Sacramento, "Can we stay here forever?" She asked and with a small smile Lisbon nodded, "We can." She told Aubrey who smiled widely in return.

"Now you little miss need some sleep because you have a big day with Auntie Grace and Teresa tomorrow." Lisbon said, smiling as her daughters tired eyes lit up, "I know, Night Mommy."

"Night Aubrey." Lisbon whispered, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room for her own bedroom. It was Saturday and on Monday she was returning to the CBI, she had acted cool and calm about it when she spoke to Grace, but the woman knew she was terrified.

Tomorrow Aubrey was going to Graces to play with Teresa whilst Lisbon went shopping for some work clothes, she hadn't had to wear suits for so long that she forgot that she would need them; she had planned to drag Aubrey along with her so she had been relieved when Grace offered to baby-sit.

**000000**

"Good morning." Grace said brightly as she smiled at Lisbon and Aubrey, Aubrey looked wide awake and alert, but Lisbon looked absolutely exhausted.

"Morning." She yawned as Grace showed them into the house, "Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked Lisbon who had bags under her eyes.

Lisbon looked a little sheepish, "A little." She answered, but she knew it hadn't convinced Grace, "Quit worrying about work on Monday, you'll be no use if you show up looking like a Zombie!" Her friend joked and despite herself Lisbon laughed, "I'll try tonight." She promised.

"Well Aubrey, Teresa and I have lots of fun things planned for you today." Grace said, crouching down to Aubrey's level, "I hope you like drawing." She said and Aubrey nodded, a wide smile on her face, "I love to draw." She said, "It's very therapeutic."

Grace looked from Aubrey to Lisbon in shock, "Have fun." Lisbon said with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk as she leant down and kissed Aubrey on the cheek, "Alright sweetie behave for Auntie Grace alright?"

Aubrey nodded, the same innocent expression on her face, Lisbon straightened up and said to Grace, "A few things you might need to look out for, if you have a hole in the fence don't let her in the garden because she will terrorise your neighbours and never ever let her near people who are sensitive or things will get nasty." Lisbon warned.

Grace smiled, "I'm not stupid Teresa." She said gently, "Those personality traits are unique."

Lisbon bit her lip, as if she was going to say something, but then she decided better of it, "Goodbye sweetie, I love you." She said to Aubrey from where she stood in the doorway.

"I love you too Mommy." Aubrey called as Lisbon blew her daughter a kiss and left the house. Looking down at Aubrey's cute, smiling, innocent face she had no idea how Lisbon said she could be trouble, but then again…that innocent smile reminded her of someone else.

"Good morning!" The man she had been thinking of boomed happily as he walked into the kitchen, fully dressed in a 3 piece suit, even on a Saturday.

He stopped when he saw Aubrey, a strange look passed over his face and Grace said, "Aubrey's staying with us today while her Mom buys some new clothes for her new job."

Aubrey nodded, "She gets to be a ninja." She said very seriously and Jane chuckled at the girls take on a CBI Agent, "A ninja huh?" He asked as he put the kettle on.

Aubrey nodded a huge grin on her face as she hopped up onto a stool to talk to him, "She's a very cool Mom." Aubrey stated, "She says she catches lots of bad people and puts them in jail." Aubrey cocked her head at Jane, "My Mom is like a superhero." She finished.

Jane grinned, "I guess she is." He said, damn the girl already had him wrapped around her finger, "Well, since your Mom is so cool why don't we make her a welcome back cake for her new job?" Jane asked and Aubrey's eyes lit up, "Can we Patrick? Can we?" She asked bouncing up and down in her stool.

Grace watched the scene with a smile, as Janes blue eyes met Aubrey's and they both looked so happy, she felt the need to cry, damn hormones.

"Mommy!" Grace was pulled out of her daze when her 3 year old daughter ran up to her, arms outstretched.

Grace smiled, "Good morning darling." She said as she lifted Teresa into her arms, she was a beautiful little girl with long red hair and dark brown eyes like her fathers.

Teresa was looking at Aubrey who was looking at Teresa, they both seemed to be wondering the same thing, who is that person?

Jane grinned at Grace who smiled back, "Teresa this is Aubrey, she's here to play today."

Upon hearing that she had someone to play with Teresa jumped down from her mothers arms and climbed up onto a stool next to Aubrey.

"My name is Teresa Rigsby." She said proudly, Aubrey smiled at the younger girl, an air of superiority about her, "My name is Aubrey Grace Lisbon, it used to be Harken, but my Daddy's gone away now." She said.

Grace didn't miss the small glimmer of hope in Jane's eyes at this news and judging from the look he gave her he knew she had seen it too.

"Would you girls like something to drink?" Jane asked as he set about making coffee for Van Pelt and tea for himself, Rigsby was at work already.

"Can I please have orange juice Mommy?" Teresa asked and Grace went about making her daughters juice.

"Please can I have a cup of tea Patrick?" Aubrey asked so politely that it almost made him laugh, that and the fact that a 5 year old wanted a cup of tea, there was no doubt about her parentage anyway.

"Of course you can Aubrey." He told her as he tried to keep a straight face, it didn't help that Grace was snickering away as she hid her face in the fridge 'looking' for the orange juice that was already in her hand.

Once breakfast and tea was done with Jane began to set up the kitchen for baking, he had asked Teresa is she wanted to help, but she was too much of a girly girl for that and had exclaimed "eww!" when Jane said she would get dirty.

Grace had just grinned at the exasperated look on Janes face and said, "That's my girl." With a proud smile.

So Grace had decided to make a collage with Teresa leaving Jane alone with Aubrey in the kitchen to bake Lisbon a cake. He felt a little awkward, but he didn't let the little girl see, when he tied an apron around her waist and told her she was allowed to get flour all down himself it hit home how real this was. This was _his_ daughter, his _second_ daughter, but his daughter all the same and he had missed out on 5 years of her life because Lisbon had been too damn scared to tell him the truth.

His thoughts must have become evident through the frown on his face because Aubrey's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Its better to be happy than sad." She said with a smile and he couldn't help but notice that she echoed words he had once said to Lisbon.

"It is." He agreed with a matching smile as he put an apron on, "Alright, are we ready to bake?" He asked, but Aubrey didn't answer, she was too busy giggling, "Patrick! Your apron is pink!" She said through her laughter.

Jane chuckled, "I suppose it is." He said as he flicked a bit of flour at her to try and get her to calm down, the motion only made her laugh a little more and he found himself grinning, she was so adorable.

"Okay Patrick." She said solemnly when she had laughed herself out a few minutes later, "My Mommy likes chocolate cake the best." Aubrey said.

"I know she does." He remembered, "Okay then, its time to get cooking!"

**000000**

Who knew it took so long to fit suits these days? She had been at the mall for 4 hours and she had only just got everything sorted out. As she made her way up the path towards the Rigsby residence she heard chuckling that could only be coming from one person, her daughter.

Smiling a little she rang the bell, but instead of answering the door Grace called, "Come in!"

Lisbon did as she said and walked into the dining room, "In the Kitchen." She called.

When Lisbon walked into the kitchen she gasped, the whole place was covered in flour and so was Aubrey and…Patrick Jane.

When her eyes met his and he glanced at Aubrey with such adoration in his eyes she knew she couldn't keep them apart any longer, she had already robbed him of the precious gift of having a little girl again, she had stolen 5 years of his daughter's life from him. She felt incredibly guilty at the longing she saw in his eyes, longing to spend time with his daughter, with _their_ daughter. She felt that aside from the killing she had been just as bad as Red John, she had taken his daughter from him and in that moment when she looked at Aubrey in the arms of her true father she made a promise to herself that she would never keep father and daughter apart again.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- Aubrey is like a mini-Jane! In chapter 10 Lisbon starts work again & we find out what went down with Kristina & Jane!**


	10. Welcome Back

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 10 - Welcome Back**

It was Monday morning, the morning that she had been dreading. Lisbon had managed to do as Grace said and had slept for around 6 hours the night before. As she stood in the kitchen tapping the counter nervously her daughter spoke up, "Don't be worried Mommy." She said perceptively, "Everyone loves you." She smiled widely at her mother and Lisbon had to admit that the comment did make her feel a little better.

"Thank you sweetie." Lisbon said as she set down a bowl of cereal in front of her daughter and kissed her cheek, "Now I want you to promise that you will behave at Nursery today." She said, picking up her cup of coffee and checking her watch, for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"Yes Mommy." Aubrey said and without looking up from her coffee Lisbon knew that her daughter was smiling that innocent little smile that meant she was planning something.

"And by behaving I mean no trying to read the other kids minds, no little plans to cause mischief and no asking the teachers for a cup of tea, they will think you are being cheeky." Lisbon warned, trying to be stern, but letting her façade vanish as Aubrey grinned at her, "Okay." she said simply and sighing, Lisbon checked her watch again.

"Alright it's time to go." She said and with butterflies churning in her tummy she grabbed her car keys and her daughters hand, it was time to go back to the CBI.

After dropping Aubrey off at her new Nursery Lisbon felt the nerves really begin to kick in and as she drove her car for the first time in 5 years into the CBI car park she felt a sense of appreciation flood through her. She had parked in the same space for years and Jane had often teased her about it as when someone parked in it, she would get angry and demand they move their car. The last thing on her mind that morning had been getting her old parking space, but on autopilot she drove towards it anyway and found Jane standing in the middle of the space so that no one else could park in it.

She couldn't control the grin that spread across her face as she turned into the parking space (after Jane had jumped out of the way), turned off the engine and jumped out of the car.

"Thank you." She said in amusement and he grinned at her, "My pleasure." He said and he held out his arm for her to take it, "Shall we?" He asked.

She smiled, wanting to take his arm, but remembering that she should still be mad at him for what had happened, the smile fell from her face, "Not a good idea Jane." She said and she didn't sound angry, just dismayed.

"You're probably right." He told her with a nonchalant shrug, "Don't be nervous." He added lightly as they made their way towards the CBI building.

"I'm not nervous." She said, but she knew herself how unconvincing it sounded.

He chuckled, "Of course you are." He stated, "You don't need to be though, everyone is excited that your back."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What have you done?" She asked the man suspiciously.

He grinned, "Nothing, dear Lisbon." He said cheekily and she smiled, it felt good to be Lisbon again, all the Harken business far behind her, far away in San Francisco.

They made their way into the building in a comfortable silence, neither quite ready to talk about the serious matter yet, their daughter, and neither sure if they could go back to the casual flirting as early as this.

As Lisbon watched the floor numbers slowly go up in the elevator she felt her nerves grow. Level 1 then 2 and then- as the elevator panel hit Level 3 Jane grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "Don't worry." He told her and dropped her hand as the panel lit up on level 4, their level.

Taking a deep breath Lisbon followed Jane out of the elevator and walked towards the bullpen, she frowned as she noticed it was in darkness. She turned to Jane who was grinning, "Go in." He urged her.

Cautiously she walked into the bullpen and Jane flicked the light on, "Welcome back!" Grace called out and Lisbon stared from her to the cake that was on the table in shock.

Her eyes welled up with tears of gratitude as Grace said, "Jane and Aubrey made the cake." Motioning at the chocolate cake with blue icing and written on the cake in white icing were the words 'Welcome back.'

"Thank you." She managed to say quietly, not wanting to cry on her first day back on the job, but at the same time being grateful that her friends would go to such an effort to welcome her back.

One friend in particular had helped welcome her back more than the others and as she glanced at Jane she was surprised to see his façade crumble a little. He was looking at her with such emotion in his eyes, adoration, longing and a little bit of regret that it threw her off guard.

"Your welcome." He said gently and she managed to pull her eyes away from him to hug Grace and shake hands with Cho.

"It won't feel the same without Rigsby around." Lisbon sighed and as if in response to her words Rigsby walked into the bullpen grinning, "Welcome back Boss."

She chuckled as she hugged him, "I'm not your boss anymore Rigsby." She reminded him, but he shrugged in response, "Your always gonna be my boss." He said simply and she smiled her thanks at him.

"It feels great to be back." She admitted looking around the bullpen with a smile, Jane chuckled from his perch on his couch, "We know you love us, but you want to go check your office out." He said and she grinned, "Yeah." She admitted and he smiled, "Go check it out then!" He said and without further ado she made her way to her office.

Jane watched her go with an odd look on his face, one that neither Grace nor Rigsby could understand, Cho however seemed to understand as he said quietly to Jane, "She noticed."

Jane frowned, "What?" He asked, attempting to feign ignorance.

Cho just raised an eyebrow at Jane, he had seen through his mask, "What you meant, she understood." He stated.

Jane sighed, "I hope so." He admitted as he lay down on his couch, Grace and Rigsby frowned at Cho who just shrugged and sat back down at his desk.

Lisbon _had_ noticed his subtle hint, his voice echoed in her head as she closed the office door, his words repeating over and over again, _"We know you love us."_ He was trying to tell her something wasn't he? Or was she just reading into everything too much as usual?

**00000**

Hightower welcomed Lisbon back an hour later and apologised for giving her a case on her first day back, Lisbon was just excited to get back in the field again.

Jane and Lisbon surprised each other by their behaviour during the case, Jane was surprisingly well behaved, flirting with her on every occasion and backing down when she told him too. Lisbon returned all of Janes suggestive comments and gave as good as she got when it came to the flirting, the day was full of them rolling their eyes at each other, smiling secretively or nudging each other and laughing.

Grace, Cho and Rigsby (who had decided to help on the case) watched in interest and amusement as the pair easily slipped back into their old dynamic as they flirted shamelessly.

The case was opened at 10am and closed at 2pm, it had been an easy case and hadn't taken much digging to find out that the obvious suspect was the killer for once, it was good to have a simple case on her first day back on the job.

Hightower had come into the bullpen to congratulate them on such an early close and complimented Jane on his exceptional behaviour on the case, with a knowing smile to Lisbon she left the bullpen and said they could leave early if they wanted too.

Aubrey's Nursery finished at 3.30pm so she had decided to stay at the office and do the case paperwork whilst she had the chance, if she did it now she wouldn't need to do it at home and she would have more time to spend with Aubrey.

Grace and Cho had gone home at half past 2 and Rigsby had been called into a possible terrorist case and had to leave. Jane was still lying on his couch when she had gone to her office to finish up.

She was in a very good mood, pleased to be back in her office, her second sanctuary to her apartment and she was so happy that even Jane couldn't spoil her mood, or so she thought.

He knocked, which was a change, he never usually knocked. She hadn't called out to ask who it was because she knew it was Jane, "Come in!" She said and with slight hesitation the door opened.

Patrick Jane walked into the office, as Lisbon had expected, and stood in front of her desk, he wasn't smiling and looked a little awkward, instantly she was worried.

She looked up at him and he frowned, "You haven't given me the chance to explain about Kristina yet and-"

She opened her mouth to protest, feeling increasingly annoyed with the man, but he shook his head, "Just let me explain!" He explained, a little louder than he had meant too.

"Close the door." Lisbon said, sighing in resentment, resigned to her fate as the door clicked shut.

"Sit down." She said, motioning at the seat across from her desk that she knew he hated sitting in.

However he didn't complain or roll his eyes as he would usually have done, he just sat down and looked her directly in the eye.

"I assume you heard us talking and looked at us from the observation room?" Jane asked Lisbon, who nodded.

"And you saw the kiss?" He asked, trying his best to ignore the pained look that flashed ever so briefly across her face as she nodded once more.

"Anything else?" He asked and Lisbon sighed, "She said thank you, that she couldn't believe this was happening and you gave her your wedding band." Lisbon said as calmly as she could.

His face fell, "Oh god." He muttered, "Oh god Lisbon I am so sorry, I can see how you would view that, but I promise you theres a bigger picture." He told her and the look in his eyes made Lisbon sure he was telling the truth.

Lisbon didn't say anything, she just looked at him, begging him to say more, to explain, to tell her without her having to ask.

"What really happened…" He began, looking up at her, "Kristina helped me with something very hard for me." He admitted, not usually admitting to his weaknesses and telling people that even he needed help sometimes.

"I asked Kristina to sell my Malibu home." Jane admitted and Lisbons eyes widened, "I couldn't do it myself and I knew that she would help, that's why we went to dinner, to fix all the arrangements."

He could see realisation dawning on Lisbons face and guilt swam in her eyes, but he continued, "When we were in the interrogation room she told me she had sold the house and as a thank you I got a weekly place for her show on television."

He glanced up at Lisbon, "She was thanking me for that." He said.

"And…And the wedding ring?" She asked, her voice rough, as if she was trying to keep tears at bay.

He chuckled, "She was helping me with something else too." He admitted and she frowned at him, clearly not understanding.

Jane didn't know what to say, he had never been good at expressing his feelings and emotions, it was why he covered up with his cheeky charm and his stupid tricks. He knew Lisbon needed the truth after everything that had happened, no, she _deserved_ the truth.

"As long as I wore that ring I was bound to my wife and my child." He told her, "The ring was a reminder that I was still living in the past and I didn't want to be living in the past anymore." Jane said, his voice thick with emotion.

He could see the guilty expression on Lisbons face become more prominent and he wanted to stop and tell her it was alright, but he had started now and he couldn't stop, "When we talked that day in the car about kids it got me thinking." He said, looking into her eyes and seeing the regret, the feeling that she was stupid, the embarrassment all flashing through them.

"I decided that I wanted to try something else, I wanted to stop what we were doing and try and have something real with you, but I couldn't do that, not with that ring on my finger. It was a constant reminder of the pain I went through every day, the pain I went through when I was alone." He was looking straight into her eyes, "The hole in my heart never healed but when I was with you it didn't hurt as much." He told her truthfully.

Unable to contain herself any longer Lisbon acted on impulse and reached across the desk, grabbing his hand. She gave him a small watery smile and he cleared his throat, "I gave Kristina my wedding ring so that she could put it somewhere I wouldn't be tempted to find it again, she buried it next to my wife and daughters grave. If it's next to them that part of me can always be with them, but it means that the rest of me can belong to you." His gaze didn't linger as he saw her eyes widen as tears threatened to fall, "I love you Teresa." He said gently, "And if it isn't too late can we give this thing a real shot?"

Lisbon stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before standing up and coming around the desk to stand in front of him, "As if I could ever say no to you." She whispered against his lips.

He shivered as he realised how close they were, he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, god he had missed her. He couldn't bear her torture anymore, he leant in and sealed the gap between them capturing her lips in what began as a gentle kiss, full of the new emotions their talk had revealed. It didn't take long however for the kiss to get passionate as Jane pushed Lisbon up against the desk, kissing her with more force than he had in a long time, he needed to feel her, needed to feel that she was really here, kissing him, just being with him, alive.

Lisbon let out a soft moan against his lips and she felt him smile against hers in response. She broke the kiss, gasping a little for breath, "Patrick." She breathed, her breathy tone sending shivers down his spine, "Mmm?" He asked brushing his lips against hers once more.

She gasped, but pushed him away a little, "We can't do this." She said and he brought his face up to hers, "Why?" He asked, seeming to be a little hurt now.

"I don't want it to be like this." She admitted, "I want us to be more than this." She said and understanding he stepped away from her a little, "A love affair on a desk isn't how I want it to be anymore." She said quietly, "I want it to mean something."

He was smiling at her a little and she frowned, "What?" She asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing." He replied, "I was just thinking about how much more responsible you are." He chuckled, "I guess I have myself to blame for that, leaving you as a single mother."

She shook her head, "It was my fault, I heard something and just assumed it was something it wasn't." She said, "I'm sorry for not telling you or saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry for not caring about you enough to tell you how I felt sooner." Jane said, looking at her with honest, genuine regret in his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, as she felt his arms encircle her, "I know." He sighed softly against her.

In that moment they didn't speak about Aubrey, they didn't discuss the things that they knew they needed too, they didn't debate over how to tell her that her real father wasn't Harken, they didn't fight over when Jane would be able to see her, they weren't ready for that yet.

Right now they were content to be holding each other, feeling truly content for the first time in 5 years, feeling loved by each other again was enough, for now.

They would tell Aubrey soon, they would decide on how best to act, but for now, they knew that love was enough.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N- Ah this is a long chapter! Woopa! In the next chapter there is more interaction between Aubrey & Jane, the family come together again and things start to look up a little…**


	11. Sometimes the Smallest is The Wisest

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 11- Sometimes the Smallest is The Wisest**

After her scene with Jane in her office Lisbon had picked Aubrey up from Nursery, gotten home and made dinner and she was exhausted. The first day back had been an easy case, but it had taken a lot out of her, it had drained her, physically and emotionally.

Putting two plates of pasta onto the table she smiled at Aubrey, "How was Nursery sweetie?" She asked, hoping her daughter had behaved as she had told her too.

With a smile Aubrey replied, "It was good Mommy, I didn't do anything bad." She said and Lisbon felt relieved, maybe this change of scenery would help a little in calming her down, but then again, being around Jane could make things worse.

Her stomach lurched when she thought of Jane, Aubrey didn't know yet, they would have to tell her soon and Lisbon had a feeling she would take the news rather well. Deciding to breach the subject gently at the moment to see how Aubrey would take it Lisbon said, "Aubrey, do you know that Daddy is going to be away forever?"

Aubrey didn't seem saddened or shocked by Lisbons comment she just nodded, "I know Mommy." She said.

Lisbon frowned, "Are you okay about that?" She asked gently once more.

Aubrey smiled, "Yes Mommy, Dean wasn't nice to me." She said.

_It was a Sunday afternoon, Aubrey was 4 years old, Lisbon was outside in the Garden when Dean went to Aubrey's bedroom._

"_Aubrey." He called._

"_Yes?" She replied quietly from where she sat drawing at her desk._

"_Mommy wants you to go out to the Garden so she can talk to you." He said sweetly._

"_Okay Dean." She replied and he frowned, "Dean?" He questioned and she nodded._

"_Your name is Dean." She stated._

"_But you can call me Daddy." He said, looking more than a little confused now._

"_You aren't my Daddy." Aubrey said innocently and Dean raised his voice a little, "What are you talking about?"_

"_I have a picture of a man with my Mommy, he's my Daddy." She said and Dean lost his temper, "No you listen here young lady! I am the man your mother is married to and I am your father!"_

_Turning on his heel he stomped down the stairs leaving Aubrey alone and afraid in her bedroom._

"Honey what are you talking about?" Lisbon asked sweetly, "Dean was always lovely to you."

Aubrey shrugged, "I guess." She said and Lisbon didn't press the matter_._

The rest of the night passed by normally, they watched a movie together then Lisbon put Aubrey to bed. When her mother turned the bedside lamp on and the big light off, then walked away, Aubrey took out her picture.

Underneath her pillow she kept a photo she had found when she was very young, of her mother and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, a man she had always felt connected to. The picture was simple, the man had his arms around her mother and they were both smiling, from the background of the picture it looked like they were at a carnival.

Aubrey always smiled when she looked at the picture, she knew that the man had the same blue eyes as her and in a way she had always known that he was her father, she was much smarter than your average 5 year old. When she had met Patrick Jane she had instantly figured out that he was the man in the picture and she liked him a lot, he was much nicer than Dean.

She hoped that soon her Mom would marry Patrick instead of Dean; she would love it for her parents to be together again.

**0000000**

It was Friday night and Lisbon had been back at the CBI for a week. They had closed 3 cases in that space of time and when they closed one that very day and decided to go out on a team night Lisbon had been resigned to the fact that she couldn't go.

"I have to go home to Aubrey." She had told them and seeing how much she obviously wanted to hang out with her friends Jane grinned, "If Lisbon can't go out then why don't we all go to Lisbons for team night?"

"Yeah." Grace said with a smile, "Would that be okay?"

The others all nodded their agreement and Lisbon said, "Of course it would, come up at 7pm and Aubrey will be asleep."

Everyone agreed and left the CBI building, Jane and Lisbon were the last to leave, "Thank you." She mouthed to him as she got into the elevator; he just smiled and waved as the doors slid shut, blocking him from her view.

**000000**

7pm came around and the team arrived at the same time, she was surprised at first until she remembered that Jane was living with Grace and Rigsby, Cho just seemed to turn up everywhere at the same time as the others.

Aubrey had just gone down and was most likely still awake, she would want to stay up and listen into all the chatter, she was nosy that way. Once she had gotten everyone into the dining room, sitting down with a drink and cards Jane announced it was time to play poker.

"Jane!" Lisbon said for the umpteenth time in half an hour, the man kept cheating and it was fast getting on everyone's nerves.

He grinned at her, "My dear Lisbon, what on earth could I possibly be doing to make you revert to my second name?" He asked cheekily.

She crossed her arms, "I always call you by your second name, _Jane._" She said with annoyance dancing in her eyes.

"You didn't this afternoon." He said and noticed the blush that appeared on her cheeks, "You know when I was in your office and we were discussing non-work related things like-"

"_Jane!_" Lisbon said, cheeks fast turning from a faint pink to bright red. Jane chuckled, but didn't say anymore, it was probably best to leave her alone for now or she might actually shoot him, she had at least 5 guns in her apartment.

Jane felt eyes on him and whilst the others were busying themselves playing a game of poker without him (since they kept yelling at him for cheating) he glanced over to the doorway and saw Aubrey standing there in her 'High School Musical' pyjamas watching him, she was clutching a photograph in her hands but he couldn't see what it was a photo of from this distance.

When she noticed him watching her she smiled and mouthed 'come here.' He chuckled, her mouthing was terrible, but he understood and quickly said to the others, "Uh Lisbon, just using your bathroom."

She smiled at him, "Sure." She commented before getting back to the game of poker. Jane walked out of the door and Aubrey led him along the corridor into her room.

"Patrick!" She said happily in the quietest voice she could, "I'm supposed to be asleep." She told him, giggling as though she was being very bad by staying up past her bedtime.

Jane smiled, "I know." He said, wondering why she had brought him into her room, but before he could ask she gave him the photo she had been holding.

He smiled as he looked at it, it was a photo of him and Lisbon at the carnival 2 weeks before she left to go to San Francisco, it was when they had been happier, before he had known about the baby and probably before she had known too.

He wondered how Aubrey had found the picture, but he realised she had probably found it in her Moms possessions; he was surprised that Lisbon had kept it for so long.

"You and my Mommy are in that picture." Aubrey said, watching him closely.

Jane nodded, "Yeah." He said and Aubrey said, "My Mom says that Dean is my dad."

Jane frowned looking up at the girl who was perched on her bed, "But he isn't." She said, she was indeed much wiser than the average 5 year old, but then again she _was_ his daughter.

"What makes you say that?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the bed and she smiled, "Because I can feel things." She said.

Was she a Mentalist too he wondered?

"Me too." He said with an even wider smile.

"The man in the picture with my Mom is my Daddy." Aubrey said as she watched Jane.

He smiled at her, "He is." He confirmed as he watched her, she grinned and hugged him, "Daddy." She whispered.

He smiled as she cuddled into him, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this yet, he knew having a daughter again would be hard for him, but he had to give it a try for Lisbon. Never mind anything else a part of him had missed family and he wanted to give it a shot, a chance at a real relationship with Lisbon and a chance at being a father again.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there but Aubrey fell asleep as she leant against him and that was how Lisbon found them, when she first walked into the room she seemed shocked and then a little angry, but her expression softened and she smiled slightly at the sight she saw.

"She knows." Jane said softly.

Lisbon frowned, "Knows what?" She asked in confusion.

Jane gently lowered Aubrey into bed and tucked her in, she mumbled, "Night Daddy." Sleepily and Lisbons eyes widened, "You told her?" She hissed.

Jane shook his head and put his finger to his lips, he turned to Aubrey and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night my love." He whispered softly and walked out of the room turning off the light as he went.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Jane asked, Lisbon was glaring slightly at him as she led him rather reluctantly into her bedroom.

"How did she find out?" Lisbon asked, dropping the whisper now that they were alone.

"I didn't tell her." Jane began, "She said she knew the man in the picture was her Dad." He told her as he handed her the picture that Aubrey had given him.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she looked down at her smiling face and Janes arm around her shoulder, "I remember that day." She said with a fond smile.

He nodded, "Me too." He admitted with a smile her way.

"She knew from this picture?" Lisbon asked, Jane nodded, "Yeah, she noticed from the eyes." He said, "Just like I noticed." He added.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, but he only smiled, "It's alright, I know now don't I?" That was the important thing after all.

"I know." She said, there was a pause and then Lisbon said, "I should have known she would have found it." She chuckled, "She always was like you."

Jane grinned, "She was?" He asked, finding that he wanted to know more for some reason.

Lisbon smiled, not many people asked about her daughter and she found herself wanting to talk about her, to tell her father about the amazing little girl he had missed out on spending 5 years with.

"She was terrible when we lived in San Francisco." Lisbon admitted, "She crawled through the fence at Mandy's and asked her next door neighbour if she was sad because her son died."

Jane's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked, clearly trying to contain a laugh, "Really." Lisbon said.

"She made my life a living hell sometimes, I couldn't let her out with the neighbourhood kids because she read their minds or made mischief."

Jane chuckled, "What aspects of you are in her?" He asked, sitting down on the bed and motioning for her to sit with him.

She hesitated for a moment before remembering the team were in her living room, and deciding it was safe she sat down next to him, "She's a little like me." Lisbon said, "But she's a lot more like you."

He grinned proudly at her, "Does she follow rules?" He asked and Lisbon laughed, "No."

His grin just widened, "She has your hair and your smile." He told her gently and she smiled, "I know." She said quietly.

He however could see through her smile, "Whats wrong?" He asked as he gently took her hand.

"We have a daughter." She said, as if saying it made it more real, "We have a daughter together." She said watching him for his reaction.

It seemed her words made the reality of it all sink in, "I know." He said, "And I promise I will be there for her, and for you." The look in his eyes convinced her that he was telling the truth and she leaned forward to kiss him, her lips were just about to touch his when the door burst open.

"Boss-Oh!" Van Pelt exclaimed as she saw them pull apart, Lisbon blushing bright red and Jane smirking.

"It's okay Grace." Jane said casually as he stood up and took Lisbons hand, he pulled her up too, "We were just coming back." He lied, very well.

When they reached the living room Jane surprised Lisbon by saying to the team, "Teresa and I have an announcement to make."

Graces eyes widened, after what she had just seen she wondered what they could possibly be announcing, Rigsby looked confused and Cho looked as if he was trying not to smirk.

"Aubrey is our daughter." Jane stated and the team instantly fell apart, Rigsby dropped his glass and it shattered loudly, Grace gasped and Cho burst out laughing, which in itself was an odd site.

When Rigsby got over the shock he said, "But if you have a kid then you two have…well you've…_you know_."

Lisbons face flushed, she was still glaring at Jane for his little revelation to the team.

Jane just smirked slightly, "Well Lisbon and I had a-" He glanced at Lisbon, "A thing." He finished upon seeing her glare.

"A sexual thing." Cho added and Rigsby stared at them in horror

"Who wants to play some more poker?" Lisbon asked quickly before the matter could be talked about further.

The others laughed and agreed with her, for now, they would drop the matter and leave her be, but soon Lisbon knew they would be asking all about Aubrey and her and Jane.

As the final game of poker commenced Lisbon smiled at Jane and when he smiled brightly back at her she felt that she had made the right decision, for the first time in a long time what she had done had been the right decision for her, for Jane and for Aubrey and that felt good.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N- Yay chapter 11 is done! There are only 14 more chapters to go! ;O Hope you like it!**

**Thank You for Reading!**


	12. Their Daughter

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 12 - Their Daughter**

It had been a week and it still felt strange to think of Patrick Jane as the father of her child and her…boyfriend. It even felt strange to think the word in her own mind, but it was happening and in the past week it had caused a total of 100 hundred million problems and they were only the major ones.

With a sigh Lisbon put her head in her hands, they had just closed a tough case, it had taken them all week to finally catch the guy and her head was pounding. She knew without looking at the clock that it was time for her to go home and make Aubrey's dinner, the nanny wasn't supposed to do that, she should have gone home an hour ago, but work had run late, again.

She was about to get up and drag herself to her car when the phone on her desk rang, with a quick glance at the caller ID she knew that it must be the nanny as Aubrey couldn't work the phone in the apartment.

The nanny was probably annoyed that she was late again, "I know I'm late, I'm just leaving work." She said, her exhaustion clear in her voice.

However the voice that replied wasn't the nanny's, "Well that's good, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Patrick Jane's cheery voice informed her.

"Jane!" She exclaimed in shock and she heard him chuckle, "Dear God woman I've been dating you for a week and you're still calling me by my second name?"

Lisbon shook her head, unable to decide if she was amused or exasperated, "Sorry, you just shocked me, I didn't expect you to be at my apartment." She said.

"You didn't notice that I've been gone since 3.30?" He asked, amusement obvious in his voice.

"Of course I noticed, I just assumed you were off annoying someone or getting in trouble." She told him honestly, she didn't worry too much about where he went anymore unless he had been gone for a while, if he wasn't in the office he was causing trouble, simple as that. Well, most of the time, sometimes he was in her apartment with her daughter, _their_ daughter. Yep, still felt strange to think of it that way.

Shaking herself out of her reverie she heard him say, "I have no idea why you would assume that." His tone was serious, but she could tell he was joking, she rolled her eyes, "I'll be home soon, you better make sure theres wine in the fridge." She warned him and she smiled when he laughed, "Already taken care of it, see you soon."

The line went dead and feeling a little happier, (although her head did still hurt, but it was nothing that a glass of wine and an aspirin couldn't cure) she left her office.

When she reached her apartment 15 minutes later she smiled as she watched the scene through the living room window, Aubrey was jumping off the couch doing tricks and Jane was writing numbers down on a notepad and scoring her.

She had always thought this would be hard for him, raising a child again would have been hard enough, but another little girl with his eyes, she thought it would have broken him. However as she watched his eyes sparkle as he watched Aubrey she knew she had been completely wrong, she had given him family again, people to love and care about and it was probably the best thing that had happened to him ever since his wife and first daughter had died.

She could have stood outside and watched them for hours if it hadn't been for the cold, shivering slightly she walked into the apartment to be bombarded by Aubrey, "Mommy!" She yelled as she ran over and jumped into Lisbons arms.

Lisbon laughed, "I guess I was missed today." She said, placing a kiss on Aubrey's cheek.

Aubrey nodded, "You were away for a really long time." She said, eyes wide with excitement, "But I helped Daddy make dinner." She said and for Aubrey's sake she tried not to flinch when she said 'Daddy.' She knew Jane noticed it, but he didn't say anything, he just smiled and asked if she was ready for dinner.

Hoping the moment would go unsaid Lisbon smiled, "Dinner would be lovely." She said and Aubrey grabbed her hand, pulled her over to the table and showed her the seat she was sitting in.

As Aubrey and Jane bustled around the kitchen whispering to each other and putting things on plates Lisbon found her mind drifting to the man once more, although they were dating, so to speak, they had agreed to keep it quiet.

It was difficult when Aubrey kept asking them to get married, in front of the team, but they had managed for the past week. Everyone knew that Aubrey was Jane's daughter now of course, Rigsby hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut, but Jane and Lisbon had made sure Hightower found out from them rather than the gossip mill.

Lisbon knew that eventually something would happen or Aubrey would say something and not really understand the consequences of it, but for now she wasn't ready to take that step, she wasn't ready to tell the world she was in love with Patrick Jane, she was hardly ready to tell him that.

"Teresa." Janes voice called and she snapped out of her thoughts, she smiled at him as he put a plate of spaghetti bolognaise down on the table, "Thank you."

"I helped." Aubrey piped up happily and Lisbon smiled at her, "Thank you sweetie." She said and she turned to glance at Jane.

From the way he was looking at her she could tell he was worried about the flinching incident earlier, she knew they should probably talk about it, so much was happening so fast that chances for a quiet chat were rare.

"Later." She mouthed and she managed to give him a small smile.

He looked a little reassured and nodded, going back to his meal, Aubrey was none the wiser of the exchange and things would hopefully get sorted out soon, everything seemed to be going their way lately.

**00000**

By the time it reached 7.30pm Lisbon was exhausted, the day had taken a lot out of her and all she wanted to do was sleep, she had let Jane take Aubrey to bed and when he returned she was falling asleep on the couch.

"Teresa." Jane whispered softly, but it was enough to make her jolt upright. Jane was smiling at her, "We can talk later, I think right now you need some sleep."

She nodded sleepily and he took her by surprise when he lifted her up and carried her into her room, he placed her down on the bed and tucked her in, like he had just done with his little girl.

He smiled as she fought to keep her eyes open, sleep trying to win her body over, "Go to sleep." He told her gently, his thumb absentmindedly stroking her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered shut and very faintly she whispered, "Stay."

He hesitated at first, not sure what to do, but then he remembered that he was in love with Teresa Lisbon, he had a beautiful little girl with her and they were mature adults, they could share a bed and not sleep together, things weren't how they used to be anymore.

With a smile Jane stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to her, she was already in her pyjamas, she had changed as soon as she got home. He cuddled against her and breathed in the scent of her hair fondly, he loved everything about this woman.

Jane found himself drifting into sleep peacefully. Ever since Red John had been arrested and killed he had slept better, but he was always haunted by a petite brown-haired, green-eyed, feisty woman in his dreams. With said woman lying next to him he felt at ease and without trying to stop it he let sleep overcome him.

He wasn't sure how long he had slept for, but he woke up sometime in the early hours of the morning and smiled at the woman lying next to him, whilst she was asleep she had cuddled into his chest, her leg was now draped over one of his legs, he chuckled as she cuddled in closer as he made an attempt to get up.

It felt nice to wake up to this, with someone he cared about and knew cared about him lying next to him, he got so lost in his thoughts about her that he jumped a little when she spoke, "Wanna have that talk now?" She asked, her eyes fluttering open, amusement from his reaction clear in her eyes.

He smiled, "If you feel up to it." He agreed, but he knew she was, when Lisbon had her heart set on something she would make sure she got it or in this case did it. They both knew what had happened earlier was important, they couldn't just let it slide and take the good aspects of their relationship, with the good comes the bad and if you neglect the bad… well it can only get worse.

"I do." She sighed, sitting up in the bed, pulling her knees closer to her, "I'm sorry." She admitted, looking genuinely sorry and genuinely guilty.

"I know you are." Jane told her, she hadn't been able to control her reaction earlier and although it had hurt him to see it he already knew she felt that way.

"Its not because I'm ashamed or because I don't have feelings for you." She said, she seemed slightly nervous but she didn't take her eyes away from his once, "Its just that it brings me back to reality and that scares me a little." Jane could see the genuine worry in her eyes as she spoke and although her words were enough, he knew from the haunted look in her eyes that she was telling him the truth.

"When she calls you Daddy it hits home for me that we have a daughter together." Saying it made her voice tremble a little, "And that is a huge responsibility, raising a child _together_ is a big thing and I want to know that no matter what happens we will raise her, _together_."

There she had said it, it was all out in the open, now he knew, he knew she was afraid, he knew she was afraid of commitment, he knew she was afraid of being left alone again, he knew she was afraid that one day he wouldn't want her anymore, he knew everything.

And despite knowing it all, despite seeing her soul naked, despite seeing her fears on display, despite seeing her emotions so easy to read, despite knowing she was wearing her heart on her sleeve, despite it all, he still smiled, that beautiful, charming smile.

"We will raise her _together_." He promised, "We will raise her to be a beautiful, intelligent young woman." He said, grasping her hand and trying to ease her fears, "She'll ace school and go to college and become a very important person, we'll raise her to do the right thing and when a boy breaks her heart we'll kick his ass."

Lisbon let out a half chuckle and Janes grip on her hand tightened slightly, he let the joy and hope fill his eyes as he said, "We'll teach her how to ride a bike, we'll help her learn to read and write, we'll always be there for her when she's alone and needs someone."

He smiled at the woman across from him, the woman he could now safely say he loved more than anything else in the world, "We'll give her all the love we have." He promised and as an afterthought said, with a grin, "Although we should probably save some for each other."

Lisbon smiled at him, "I should probably tell you how much I love you more often." She said quietly and he smiled, sitting up and pulling her towards him, "You don't need too, I already know." He told her.

She rolled her eyes against his chest, "Of course you do." She stated and she felt his chest move as he chuckled, "I love you too Teresa." He said, knowing that she needed to hear it.

He smiled as he watched a look of pure happiness dance across her face, he was glad that he could make her smile like that, make her feel as happy as she did now, just by saying three little words, three little words that he liked to say.

And in that moment, as they lay on Lisbons bed, holding onto each other in silence, the only sound being the singing birds outside the window and the only light being the orange rays coming through the blinds as the sunrise began, both Jane and Lisbon knew that they would get through this,_ together._

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- In Chapter 13 we have a family trip to the zoo! Sorry for the delay in this chapter guys! I've had a hectic week, I had my driving test, race 4 life, fathers day, my best friends birthday & a ton of schoolwork so this took a while to do, but hopefully I will get a couple of chapters up this week.**

_**I won't be updating between June 28**__**th**__** and July 3**__**rd**__** as I am in France/Belgium! Woo! I'm very excited, it's a school trip to see the battlefields of WW1 so if any of you guys follow me on dailybooth you will see some photos of that when I get back!**_

**Thanks for Reading! xx**


	13. Sir Patrick & Princess Teresa

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 13- Sir Patrick & Princess Teresa**

**A/N- The title will make sense at the end of the chapter!  
**

"I'm bored."

It was the 18th time those two words had come out of Aubrey Lisbons mouth today, not that her mother was counting of course.

Teresa Lisbon had given up on telling her daughter to find something to do and Patrick Jane was just smiling as he lay down on the couch. It was a slow Saturday and after a tough case that week both Jane and Lisbon wanted to relax, but Aubrey found relaxing rather, and her exact words were, 'rather tedious.' God she was a mini Jane already and she was only 5.

There was a moment of silence before Jane stood up, "Come on." He said to Lisbon who frowned at him, "What?" She asked, looking between him and Aubrey who were both watching her expectantly.

Fed up she put her hands on her hips, "Would you two stop the mind-reading thing? I _would_ like to know what's going on every once in a while!"

Aubrey giggled, "We're going to the Zoo Mommy!" She said.

She raised her eyebrows, "Are we?" She asked, her question directed more at Jane than Aubrey.

"Yes, we are, the paperwork can wait until Monday." He said light-heartedly, but she could hear the question in his voice, would she pick work over her family?

She let her guard down and smiled, "Alright then." She said and couldn't help but chuckle at how Jane and Aubrey's identical blue eyes lit up with excitement simultaneously.

"Go and change into nice clothes." Lisbon told Aubrey with a smile, she obliged quickly for once and hurried up to her room.

Jane was still smiling at her, but it was no longer his child-like grin, it was a genuine smile, the smiles that made her heart melt, "Thank you." He said softly and she felt her resolve crumble.

He grinned as he saw the walls fall down, "Damn you Jane." She mumbled, turning bright red, he only chuckled and pulled her into a hug. She didn't call him Jane anymore, at least not while it was just them and Aubrey. At work he was Jane and she yelled at him and glared at him. However when they were alone he was 'Patrick' or 'your Daddy' if Lisbon was speaking to Aubrey. She only ever called him Jane at home when she was annoyed with him.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked as she let him hold her close to him.

"You chose your family over your work." He said and he felt her tense a little, but she didn't pull away, "I decided that family was more important than work 5 years ago when I resigned." She told him quietly.

Jane felt kind of stupid for not thinking of that before, of course she had, she had left the CBI to have a better life for her and Aubrey, at the time she wasn't aware of how good her life could have been in Sacramento.

He mumbled a sorry into her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips, they turned around to see Aubrey giggling in the doorway as she watched them, Lisbon rolled her eyes, she was exactly like Jane.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Lisbon asked, Aubrey nodded her reply and Jane practically ran out of the door, to the zoo it was.

**000000**

When they arrived at Sacramento Zoo Lisbon and Jane had to grab Aubrey's hands, walking with her in the middle of them so that she couldn't run off.

She was jumping every step in her excitement and Jane looked just as excited as they walked through the zoo entrance and paid for their tickets.

After a couple of minutes of Jane and Aubrey arguing about where to go first Lisbon put her boss mode on.

"Reptile house!"

"Are you sure? The Lemurs are cuter."

"But I want to go to the reptile house."

"Ah, but you only think you want to go there."

"You think that's going to fool me? Daddy, _you_ are just being awkward."

As much as the banter between Jane and Aubrey amused Lisbon she knew if Aubrey didn't get her way soon things would get messy. She was a little proud of her daughter's stubbornness; at least she wasn't _all_ Jane. Her use of 'you are just being awkward' probably came from the fact that Lisbon said something along those lines to Jane at least twice a week.

"Alright." Lisbon said stepping in, "I'm the boss." Jane smirked and Aubrey frowned at her.

"So I decide where we go first."

Jane and Aubrey both turned their pouts on and she tried her best not to laugh at their identical blue eyes begging her, she knew if she let Jane get his way Aubrey would have a tantrum, but she could easily make Jane forgive her.

Apparently Jane knew so too because he smiled as Lisbon turned to Aubrey, "Alright then, lets go to the reptile house."

Aubrey grinned and let Lisbon take her hand, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Jane, Lisbon rolled her eyes as Jane stuck his tongue out back at her.

He walked over to hold her hand but she smiled smugly at him and didn't let him, Jane chuckled and grabbed Lisbons other hand instead. She hadn't been expecting it and turned to him in shock.

"I'm your boyfriend." He whispered into her ear so Aubrey wouldn't hear, "I think that makes it okay for me to hold your hand in public."

She smiled at him, "I guess I can live with that." She said and he grinned in return, as soon as the moment was there it was gone because Aubrey announced with a squeal that they had reached the reptile house.

Several lizards, monkeys, bears, flamingos, lions and kangaroos later found the little family sitting on the grass next to the bird enclosure eating their lunch/dinner picnic.

Jane had expertly packed a really good picnic in the space of 5 minutes with the entire contents of Lisbons small kitchen and she was surprised at how good his concoctions were.

"Never mind helping the CBI, you should have became a chef." She joked and he grinned, "I was a chef once you know." He told them.

Aubrey, who loved a good story, eagerly asked, "Where you really Daddy?"

Jane nodded, smiling fondly at the little girl, "When I was just a teenager I worked in the kitchens of the carnival I lived at, I used to make all sorts of things."

"Like what?" Aubrey asked, her eyes widening. Jane chuckled, "Hot dogs, burgers, candy floss."

Lisbon snorted and he winked at her, telling her silently to go along with his story of how he was an 'amazing' cook just for Aubrey's sake. Lisbon knew for a fact that he had helped his Uncle out at a snack van and that the cooking hadn't been all that amazing.

**000000**

By the time Jane, Lisbon and Aubrey got back to Lisbons apartment they were all exhausted, but no one as much as Aubrey who had struggled to stay awake on the drive home. It was only 6.30pm, but the day had taken a lot out of them and as soon as they were home they collapsed on the couch.

Lisbon had ordered Jane to take Aubrey to bed and he had happily obliged. She was sitting on the sofa, trying not to fall asleep when she heard giggling and decided to go upstairs to investigate.

As she walked up the stairs she could hear Jane telling Aubrey a story;

_Once upon a time in the land of Sacramento Brave sir Patrick rode his noble stead through perilous places to save the beautiful Princess Teresa."_

Lisbon grinned as she reached the door, watching the two of them as Jane sat on the edge of Aubrey's bed telling her a bedtime story.

He didn't notice she was there or if he did, he didn't turn around. He just continued with his story.

"_Princess Teresa had been captured by the evil Count Harken and Sir Patrick had to save her before it was too late."_

Aubrey was watching Jane with rapt attention, hanging onto his every word.

"_So Sir Patrick searched for many years for the beautiful Princess, but he could never find her. Until one day…"_

He trailed off to create dramatic tension and Aubrey frowned at him, "Daddy! Have you forgotten the story?" She asked in annoyance.

Lisbon bit back a chuckle as Jane rolled his eyes slightly and continued,

"_Until one day when Sir Patrick was travelling through the foreign land of San Francisco. He had to battle dragons that were spitting fire at him-"_

"Daddy!" Aubrey had exclaimed, she had her arms crossed as she said, "There are no dragons in San Francisco silly!"

Jane chuckled, "Of course there are Aubrey." He told her seriously, "They are the scariest kind of dragons because they are invisible."

Lisbon smiled as Aubrey gave her father a scrutinising look as he said, "They are called Night Furies."

Aubrey shook her head, "You stole that from a movie Daddy!" She said, seeming genuinly annoyed, yep she was a Lisbon all right.

Jane seemed stuck at what to do or say for a moment so he decided to continue with his story, even though Aubrey was sceptic of it already,

_"Sir Patrick fought the evil count Harken and beat him in a duel. Then he climbed many floors and found the beautiful Princess locked up in her tower."_

"Then what did Sir Patrick do?" Aubrey asked her big blue eyes wide with anticipation.

Jane turned around and shot Lisbon a grin, so he _had_ known that she had been watching him all along.

"_Sir Patrick saved the Princess and she fell in love with him and Sir Patrick and Princess Teresa lived happily ever after."_

Aubrey smiled, "I like happy endings." She told him.

"Me too." He told her with a soft smile as he kissed her forehead and said goodnight. Lisbon did the same and before she had time to say goodnight Aubrey was already asleep.

Jane and Lisbon smiled at each other and made their way out of the room. Once the door was closed they both made to walk away, but in different directions. Lisbon towards her bedroom and Jane towards the stairs.

"Aren't you staying tonight?" She asked with a slight frown.

Jane paused and looked at her, "Would you like me too?" He asked and when she nodded he smiled.

"Then of course I'll stay." He said as he walked toward her.

When they were lying in bed that night Lisbon sighed and turned to him, "I have something I need to talk to you about Patrick." She said.

He smiled back, he already knew what she wanted to talk about but he let her talk all the same, "It's been a few weeks now and we haven't had sex so I know that things are different now." She admitted.

Jane nodded his agreement with a smile and Lisbon took a deep breath, "You stay here almost every night and I feel bad for Rigsby and Van Pelt, they already have Teresa in the house and having you there must add more stress." She paused and took a breath before saying, "And it would be practical for you to be here with Aubrey so I was wondering if you wanted to just…you know, move in, permanently."

He grinned at her, kissing her lightly on the lips and whispering, "I thought you'd never ask."

As Lisbon kissed Jane she wondered if her life could get any more perfect. She had everything she wanted now, but how long would it last? Red John was gone, they had a family and they were very much in love. It all seemed too good to be true, but then again, good things come to those who wait and they had both waited 5 years for this, now that the wait was over, it was perfect.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- I wanted to get to Chapter 15 before I leave for France on Monday morning, but I'm not sure if I can manage that as I have so much on! I might do chapter 14, but if I don't UD I apologize in advance!**

**Thanks for reading you guys and thank you to all who have reviewed, your reviews keep me writing, I love you guys! xx**


	14. I Need You

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 14 - I Need You**

"Teresa."

"Patrick."

"_Teresa_."

"Shut up Jane!"

Patrick Jane smiled to himself, they had agreed to announce that they were 'together' to the team and Hightower; Jane kept saying they were going to 'make it official' and Lisbon was more than a little bit nervous.

They were in the bullpen waiting for the others to arrive at work, Jane was sitting on his couch, calm as could be and Lisbon was pacing nervously.

"They should be here by now." Lisbon whined as she looked at her watch, it had just turned 7am which was the time everyone usually arrived at.

As it so happened at that exact moment the elevator doors opened and (luckily for them) the team and Hightower walked into the bullpen.

Lisbon shot Jane a nervous glance and he smiled at her, standing up, "Lisbon and I have a little announcement to make." He said light-heartedly.

Immediately all eyes were on him and Lisbon, who was looking rather anxious next to him with his calm façade, Lisbon knew that he wasn't as calm as he appeared to be because last night he had paced the living room for hours before eventually coming to bed.

Hightower was eying them suspiciously as Jane continued, "As you know we have a child together." He said, "And in looking after her we decided it would be best to live together."

Hightower frowned at him, "Are you telling me that you are living together or that you are sleeping together?" She asked and Lisbon turned bright red.

Jane grinned, god he loved drama, "Both."

Hightower's eyes widened, Lisbon whacked Jane on the arm, Van Pelts jaw dropped and Rigsby groaned and handed Cho $50.

After the most awkward moment of silence _ever_ Hightower spoke, "It's not officially against the rules." She admitted, of course Lisbon already knew this; she had read and re-read the rulebook to make sure she could keep her job.

Jane nodded, "We know." He told her, wondering what Hightower would do next, he had a feeling that she didn't want to fire Lisbon because she had been pretty pleased to get her best Agent back.

She watched them for a moment and made her decision, she smiled at the couple, they were both finally happy and she didn't want to ruin that, they had gone through so much, together and apart, they deserved to be happy and live a normal life.

"Congratulations." She said and with a genuine smile at them she walked away.

Rigsby and Van Pelt were staring at Hightower with their jaws hanging open as she walked away from the bullpen.

Jane chuckled, "Told ya that you had nothing to worry about."

Lisbon tried to glare at him, but she failed miserably and ended up smiling, "You were right once, don't worry it won't happen again." She told him and he just laughed, "Guess I can live with that." He admitted.

Van Pelt was grinning at them, "You two are so cute!" She practically squealed, she always had been the girly one.

"Cute?" Lisbon asked, she looked appalled.

Jane grinned, "She doesn't do cute Grace." He said cheekily.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Shut up Jane." She ordered and with a smile he returned to his couch silently.

Rigsby and Van Pelt shared a secret smile and Cho tried not to roll his eyes at the fact that he now had to work with not one, but _two_ loved up couples.

**0000**

It was 6.30pm in the Rigsby residence and Van Pelt and Rigsby were talking about the day's events as they cleaned up the dinner dishes. It was the first chance they had gotten to talk alone as Teresa was finally in her bed.

"I knew when he moved out that he was staying at Lisbons." Van Pelt admitted and her husband frowned at her, "So did I, but I thought it was just so he could spend more time with Aubrey."

Van Pelt smiled, "I knew it was more than that."

"You're a woman though." He said, knowing it was a really awful excuse.

She chuckled, "I expected it ever since she came back to be honest."

"I knew they still liked each other, but I didn't think they would get together so soon." Rigsby told her, he was much more shocked about Jane and Lisbons news than his wife was.

"Do you think they will get married?" Van Pelt asked with a smile, she loved weddings and her husband knew it, he chuckled, "Who knows, but if they do I'm sure you'll be in line as bridesmaid." He assured her.

She grinned, "They would make such a sweet family, they _have_ to get married."

Rigsby laughed, "If you ever want shot tell that to Lisbon."

**00000**

The day had been ordinary at work, but as soon as Lisbon had gotten home she had noticed a change in Jane. He hadn't been as happy as he usually was and he seemed a little more withdrawn around Aubrey.

Lisbon tried her best to hide her concern and never had time to ask him what was wrong because as soon as she got home she had to make dinner and put Aubrey to bed.

As soon as Aubrey was settled Lisbon decided to talk to Jane, she was about to go downstairs when he walked up, he didn't smile at her, he just quietly asked her to come to bed.

Lisbons concern grew as she got changed and climbed into bed next to him, he was deadly quiet and she needed to talk to him, she needed to understand what was his problem was.

"Patrick-" She began, but that was as far as she got because he pressed his lips hard against hers in a crushing kiss. It was a kiss full of frustration, it was a kiss full of desperation, a kiss that took her breath away. He pulled away and whispered, "I need you."

The 3 words sunk into her heart, the way he said them with his voice husky and rough, she didn't know what was wrong with him, but she knew she needed to help him.

"Talk to me Patrick." She whispered, her thumb absentmindedly stroking his hand.

He sighed, not looking at her, "It's difficult." He began, clearing his throat, "being a father again."

Lisbon felt her heart drop, did he regret coming back into their life? Did he regret coming back into _her_ life?

He must have seen the panic in her eyes because he quickly said, "I don't have any regrets, I'm just finding it hard right now because I don't think I deserve to have someone like you love me or to be a father to such an amazing little girl."

Hearing him say those words really broke her heart, she tried her best to keep her tears at bay, but she failed miserably. She shook her head at him, swallowing the lump in her throat, "You deserve everything you have." She told him, her voice rough with emotion, "You went through hell Patrick Jane and you came out fighting and you won." He felt tears prick at his own eyes at her words and although the tears were flowing freely down her face now she continued, "You deserve to love and be loved, you deserve to have a family again, you aren't with us because you need to be Patrick, you're with us because you want to be and because we want you to be."

He didn't say anything else, he looked at her for a moment, the tears sparkling in his eyes reminding her that he cried too, he was human, he felt pain, he wasn't always the happy light-hearted man she saw at the CBI.

He wanted to utter a thank you, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to get the words out of his mouth without letting the tears fall.

Lisbon seemed to understand because she didn't press him to speak, she just leant forwards and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, he kissed her back, just as sweetly and they both felt the change in their relationship. They weren't together because they needed to be for Aubrey or because they were both in pain and needed healing. They were together because they were in love, because they clicked, because they understood each other and because it was finally their time.

She was seeing the real Patrick Jane for the first time tonight, the man who wasn't afraid to tell her how he felt, the man who showed his emotions and his fears, the man who had the power to say a million words in one kiss.

When Lisbon pulled back from the kiss she realised that they both had tear tracks on their faces and she laughed quietly, he gave her a questioning look and she explained, "We're crying, but we're happier than we have been in a long time."

Jane smiled, wiping her cheek with his thumb, "It's a little silly." He admitted.

Lisbon smiled back at him, "No, it's perfect." She said.

He didn't seem to understand so she cuddled into him closer, "Now that we've got rid of all of the sadness we can focus on all the good things." She said logically.

He smiled, inhaling the smell of her shampoo as he asked her fondly, "When did you become so smart?"

She smiled a little into his chest, "When I met you." She admitted and he laughed, "I guess I didn't completely corrupt you with my wicked ways then." He said and she laughed, looking up at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Not all the time, but you can corrupt me with your wicked ways whenever you want." She grinned as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that so?" He asked and she answered him by placing another kiss on his lips.

"You know, I'm feeling pretty wicked right now." He whispered against her lips, a little breathlessly, the tone of his voice and what he was saying made shivers run down Lisbons spine as she teased, "That's odd because so am I."

He grinned against her lips as he pulled her into another kiss and in the process pulled her back into a lying position on the bed, after a couple of minutes they found themselves lying in a tangled heap laughing.

It was moments like this when Lisbon realised how lucky she really was and she needed him to know that, with a smile she whispered, "I love you."

He smiled back, a real genuine smile, "I love you too." He said as he kissed her once more, "Not that the mushy stuff is over can we be wicked again?"

She didn't even bother rolling her eyes, she just grinned, "Well if you insist _Sir Patrick._"

He grinned, "Let the fun begin _Princess Teresa._"

Sometimes Patrick Jane wasn't sure of things, but right now, he was sure of one thing. He was in love with Teresa Lisbon, she was his world and he made a promise to himself in that moment to never think of himself as a burden to her and Aubrey like he had thought with his first wife and daughter. Aubrey and Lisbon loved him so much, he could never be a burden to them and realising that made him feel a million times lighter and the world seem a million times brighter.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- I really like this chapter! :D What do you guys think? **

**Woo I think I might reach the halfway mark before I go to France!**

**In Chapter 15 Aubrey goes to school & you can imagine the kind of trouble she gets into!**


	15. Developments

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 15 - Developments  
**

"She will be fine Teresa."

Teresa Lisbon sighed, sending a glare at Patrick Jane for the umpteenth time that morning, he had said it more times than she could count, but it hadn't made a difference because Lisbon was still panicking about her daughters first day at school.

Jane was watching her in amusement, his eyes sparkling as he watched her begin to pace the small kitchen once more as she began to rant again, "She's going to get in so much trouble, you've seen the things she does at Nursery, school won't tolerate that."

Jane just smiled at her, "I'm sure she will be fine, she's not completely like me you know, she has a lot of Lisbon in her and as I know better than anyone Lisbons love rules."

Lisbon smacked him on the arm and continued to pace the kitchen; Aubrey was upstairs getting changed into her school uniform, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, I was terrible when I was at school. I got suspended at least twice a month."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?" He asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

Apparently forgetting her panic for a moment Lisbon sat down across from Jane, "I had an awful temper; if anyone said the slightest mean thing to me it set me off."

Jane chuckled, "Teresa Lisbon, a bad temper, as if." He said sarcastically and despite herself Lisbon laughed, but her laugh caught in her throat when Aubrey walked into the kitchen with her new school uniform on, grinning proudly at her parents.

Janes smile became less teasing and more genuine as he looked at Aubrey and Lisbon actually had tears in her eyes, in some way it felt like she was growing up too fast, like soon they would be losing her.

Jane stood up and walked over to Lisbon, placing an arm on her shoulder, which she silently thanked him for, Lisbon couldn't find her voice so she was glad when Jane spoke for her, "You look beautiful." He told Aubrey whose grin widened.

Aubrey looked away from her father to her mother and smiled, "Don't be sad Mommy." She said and swallowing the lump in her throat Lisbon said, "I'm not sad sweetie, I'm just so proud of you." It was partly true, she was proud and happy to see her little girl growing up, but the concept of it was sad too.

How Lisbon got through the next hour as she gave Aubrey her breakfast and put her schoolbag on she didn't know, but Jane knew she was having a hard time when she asked him to drive them to Aubrey's school. As they drove Aubrey and Jane chattered away and Lisbon was relatively quiet, only giving an input when she was asked a question or something someone said was directed at her.

When they reached the school 10 minutes later, Lisbon found herself fighting to be strong Agent Teresa Lisbon, not the teary mother who blubbered and got gossiped about by all the other mothers at the school.

So she put on her brave Agent façade and let Jane say goodbye to Aubrey first. He grinned at her and said, "Now don't cause _too_ much trouble, be nice to the other kids and I will see you tonight after work." He hugged her and she hugged him back, "I love you Daddy." She said and he smiled, "I love you too." He told her, "Now I think Mommy wants to talk to you."

Aubrey turned to her mother who tried her best to smile bravely as she knelt down at Aubrey's level, "Behave and have fun sweetie and I will pick you up at 3 o'clock, I love you."

Aubrey hugged her mom and said, "I love you too." At that moment the bell rang and Aubrey hurried into the building.

Lisbon stood there for a moment and sighed quietly in relief when Jane slipped his hand into hers, then a familiar voice spoke from behind them, "Its always hard when they first go to school." The female voice said in a friendly tone.

Jane spun around in shock, "Sophie!"

"Patrick!"

They both looked at each other for a moment and chuckled, "I didn't realise you had another child." She said with a smile.

Jane nodded, looking rather proud, "Aubrey Grace Lisbon." He said and Sophie's eyes widened as she looked between Jane and Lisbon, "The last time I saw you two together it seemed like you were fighting a war." She said with a laugh.

Lisbon smiled, "It was, but things changed." She told Sophie truthfully.

The blonde women smiled, "I'm glad your happy again Patrick." She said genuinely, "And who knows maybe your Aubrey will end up being friends with my Lucy, she's starting school today too."

"Who knows." Jane said with a smile, "Well we really have to be off, bad guys to catch and all."

Sophie nodded, "See you around." She said and with another smile she had left the playground.

As Jane and Lisbon left the playground hand in hand Lisbon said, "Well that wasn't something that happens everyday."

Jane laughed, "Theres nothing wrong with Sophie, I know you got jealous all those years ago, but we were only ever close friends and will never be anything more than that."

"I know that." Lisbon told him, a little sheepishly as they climbed into the car, this time Lisbon was in the driving seat, "Now you do." Jane said, "When you first met her you didn't."

Lisbon just rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up Jane."

He chuckled, "Yes Boss."

**000000**

"So how was it? Did everyone cry? Was it a big deal? Was-"

"Grace."

Jane silenced Grace by holding up a hand and smiling at her in amusement, the young woman wanted to know everything about the going to school process as it wouldn't be long before her little Teresa was going to school and Grace worried about _everything._

Lisbon smiled slightly and left for her office without a word, once the door had safely clicked shut Grace burst into hysterics again, "It bothered Lisbon and it takes a lot to bother her so it must have been-"

Jane was trying not to roll his eyes now as he gently took Graces shoulders and sat her down across from him at the table in the small kitchen, "Your right it does take a lot to bother her, but this is her only child and she's worried that by growing up she's going to lose her so this is a big deal for her okay?" Jane told his friend, Grace nodded and looked a little guilty, "Sorry for freaking out on you Jane." She said.

He only smiled at her, "Its alright, but if you excuse me I need to go and see to my girlfriend."

Grace tried not to smirk at the proud look Jane always got when he called Lisbon his girlfriend, but he didn't notice because he had grabbed a mug of coffee and was already on his way to Lisbons office with it.

**000000**

"Still worried?" Jane asked as he entered Lisbons office and placed the mug of coffee in front of her on the desk, she smiled her thanks and said, "How can I not be?"

Jane shrugged, "I guess I see what you mean, but you know what Aubrey's like, she talks to anyone and everyone, she isn't going to have trouble making friends and you know she isn't stupid enough to pull some stupid trick on her first day at school."

Lisbon nodded, she knew she was being stupid for worrying about it, but she just couldn't help it, "I know." She said with a sigh as she sipped on her coffee.

"I think I know why its bothering you so much." Jane said, watching her closely.

"Of course you do." Lisbon said with a roll of her eyes, Jane didn't smile or laugh however as he would usually have done, instead his expression stayed serious, "You think that your losing her and its worse because she's an only child, you think she's all you have left." It was a statement, not a question and with a resigned look Lisbon granted him a slight nod.

In a split second he had moved around the desk and was leaning against her desk, "That's not true Teresa, you aren't losing her and even if you were you would still have me, you will always have me, you know that don't you?"

Her cheeks flushed red a little, she was embarrassed at her own stupidity, she had made Jane doubt himself all because she was a little bit worried about her daughter growing up, "I know Patrick, I'm sorry for getting so worked up about it."

He smiled down at her, "Don't be sorry, you're a mother watching your daughter grow up its only natural that you worry a little bit." He stood up from the desk as he heard the phone in the bullpen ring, "I hear a case." He said and with a small smile of amusement Lisbon stood up to follow him, when he got to the door he grinned at her, the grin that said he was up to some mischief, "Anyway she's your only child at the moment, who knows what the future will bring." With that he was gone and Lisbon momentarily forgot about the case as she stood frozen to the spot in her office.

Had Patrick Jane just said he wanted to have another child with her?

**To Be Continued**

**I am back from France/Belgium & Chapter 15 is finally up! I can't tell you what's happening in Chapter 16 without giving too much away, but I tell you this it is BIG & very exciting!**

**Thanks for reading guys! xx**


	16. Isn't It Ironic?

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 16- Isn't It Ironic?**

The CBI team were at the tail end of a bloody, emotional, draining case that had taken its toll on the entire team throughout the week.

It had all started on Monday morning, a week after Aubrey had started school, the initial panic was over, but Jane and Lisbon had established that Aubrey was _exactly_ like her father and the amount of times they had been called to the school in the last week was too many to count.

After a weekend of not getting to go out and have fun Jane and Lisbon hoped that Aubrey would have learned her lesson, but at 10am on Monday morning the phone in Lisbons office rang. The principal whined about how Aubrey had told a little boy in the class that he shouldn't be surprised that his parents were splitting up because they had never actually loved each other anyway.

Lisbon had said she was sorry and would tell Aubrey off, but at that moment Cho entered with a case and saying something urgent had come up she hung up on the principal.

She walked into the bullpen and glared at Jane who asked, "Principal again?"

Lisbon nodded, "This time she told a 6 year old in her class that he shouldn't be sad his parents are divorcing because they were never in love anyway."

Jane tried not to laugh and Lisbon fixed him with a steely glare, their silent war was interrupted by Cho who said, "Boss, case."

Lisbon snapped her glare away from Jane and took the file from Cho, "The victim is a 37 year old man, his girlfriend found him dead last night in his study, he was shot." She told the team.

After biting her lip in thought for a moment Lisbon said, "Right let's go and check the scene out."

Tuesday had rolled around and the only thing they had learned was that the victim's relationship with his girlfriend had been ordinary apart from the fact he sometimes snuck away in the middle of the night and wouldn't tell her where he was going.

By Wednesday they had ruled out an affair, but had established that he had been dealing drugs to get more money, what he needed the money for they had yet to find out. After questioning a few of the people he sold the drugs too they found out that he had been saving up for something important, but the men wouldn't tell them what it was or who the victim had gotten the drugs from.

When they arrived at work on Thursday morning they were more than a little bit fed up of how little they were getting on the case, but then they got a new lead, the victim happened to be best friends in high school with a guy who was now a suspected drug dealer, they tracked him down and brought him in and he confessed to selling the drugs to the victim. Jane and Lisbon had gone to the girlfriends house and told her that her boyfriend had been sneaking away to sell drugs, she was shocked and couldn't believe that he could do such a thing.

They thought they had it, the killer had to be one of the guys that the victim had been selling drugs too, the victim said he was off the game, he was done with the drugs and one of the guys hadn't been too happy, from a threatening text to the victims phone they tracked Rhett Brady down and brought him in and it was a miracle when he confessed.

"Did you kill Paul Anderson?" Cho asked, in his usual, business-like tone as he stared down the man across from him, Rhett Brady just laughed, "You already know I did." He stated.

"Why?" Cho asked.

Jane made a small noise of realisation in the observation room and Lisbon frowned at him, "I think I just realised something." He told her and before she could ask him what he had realised he said, "Just wait and see if I'm right."

She gave him a funny look and turned back to the window to watch the interrogation.

"He wasn't a real dealer." Brady snorted, "He was a 'temporary' dealer he called it, ain't no such thing."

"So you knew he was only selling drugs until he had enough money to buy something?" Cho asked and Brady laughed bitterly, "Who didn't?" He said.

"What was he saving up to buy?" Cho asked.

"He was only doing it to buy that stupid ring." Brady informed them.

Jane made a small and triumphant noise that sounded a bit like, "Hmph!" and Lisbon frowned, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked in frustration.

He just pointed at the window however and glaring at him a little she turned back to the window as Cho asked, "What ring?"

Brady laughed again, "The ring for his girlfriend, he was going to marry her, why he wanted to marry that tramp is beyond me, but that was why he was doing drugs, he got the sack and he couldn't afford to buy a ring without the drugs."

Lisbon stared at Jane in shock and he grinned smugly.

"You can take that smug grin off your face." She told him a little coldly and his grin dropped at her tone, he frowned at her and she sighed, "Your coming with me to tell the girlfriend."

**000000**

They had driven in relative silence to the girlfriends house, but they weren't still mad with each other, the silence was comfortable, the case had them both wrapped up in their thoughts.

When they reached the house to break the news to the girlfriend it was worse than they had imagined.

"Why are you cops still coming around here? I don't care who killed him, he was a damned liar!" She said hotly, but Jane stood his ground, "He _was_ lying, but he was lying for you." He said.

Lauren frowned, "What do you mean?" She asked and after a moment of hesitation she let them in, once Jane had made sure she was sitting down he said, "Paul was only dealing drugs to get money to buy a ring, he was going to propose to you the night he died, the ring is in the bottom drawer of his desk."

Lauren had burst into tears and thanked them, they had quickly left and they drove home in silence, they didn't bother going back to the office, it was late and the only person who would still be there was Hightower, after the case they had just solved they needed to go home and spend some time alone.

When they reached the house they thanked the nanny and paid her before checking Aubrey was asleep and going to bed, all in silence.

They didn't speak to each other until they were lying in bed with the light off, eyes closed, wrapped in each others arms, "Sometimes life isn't fair." Lisbon said quietly.

"I know." Jane said simply, knowing that if Lisbon needed to talk she would.

"He had never put a toe out of line in his life and when he did he got killed for it, he just wanted to make his girlfriend happy, but they couldn't see it that way." She sighed and snuggled into him, he seemed a little more tense than usual, but she put it down to the stress of the case.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he slid away from her and reached under the bed, "Sometimes life is just too short." He said as he picked something up, Lisbon sat up a little, frowning at him, but she was unable to see what he was holding as the only light in the room was coming from the tiny crack underneath the closed bedroom door.

"I hadn't planned to do this for a few weeks, I wanted to wait until everything had settled down a bit more, but after this case…well I realised that in life you don't know what could happen and if a window of opportunity appears you shouldn't pull down the blinds."

Lisbon frowned, he rarely spouted off quotes and spoke so indirectly, it meant that he was nervous, he only ever acted like this to hide nerves.

"I guess that what I'm saying is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you don't want to spend yours with me I completely understand because I am really messed up, but you and Aubrey are fixing me."

He fixed her with his soft blue gaze and in the darkness she was glad he couldn't see her cheeks flush or hear her heart as it began to beat faster and harder in her chest.

"I know I once told you that I could never hold another child of mine or have another wife, but then I met you and you blew everything out of proportion."

By this point Lisbons heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as Jane took an agonisingly slow, deep breath.

"Teresa Lisbon, will you marry me?" He asked, his blue eyes searching her green ones, for a moment the world stopped. He looked so unsure, so uncertain of himself, so shy and afraid, she had never seen him like that before and she wondered why he doubted her love for him, she had never given him reason too.

In a very uncharacteristic motion she jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "Yes!" She said happily and a little too loudly considering Aubrey was asleep across the hall, but neither of them seemed to care much as Jane slid the simple gold ring with a small diamond in the centre onto Lisbons finger and she grinned like the cheshire cat, kissing him like she had never kissed him before.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- Yay! Jane & Lisbon are getting married :D**

**In Chapter 17- Lisbon goes back to San Francisco to pay Mandy a visit & Lisbon and Jane discuss Red John properly for the first time since she came back to Sacramento…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Some Things Are Just Meant To Be

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 17 - Some Things Are Just Meant To Be**

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon, soon to be Jane, had barely gotten a wink of sleep when they were rudely awakened by a small brown-haired squealing thing jumping up and down on their bed.

Opening her eyes wearily Lisbon smiled at her daughter who had sat down crossed legged on the bed and was watching them with a grin, "Morning sweetie." She yawned.

Aubrey smiled back, wider than ever, "Good morning Mommy."

Jane made a small noise and rolled over, going back to sleep, Aubrey giggled, "Daddy's asleep." She whispered and Lisbon smiled slightly, "He has a lot of sleep to catch up on." She informed her daughter.

"You and Daddy are getting married." Aubrey stated and once again her daughter had outdone her, she hadn't even gotten the chance to tell anyone yet and Aubrey knew.

She was about to ask Aubrey how she knew when the little girl touched her hand to look at the ring on her finger, "It's nicer than the one Dean gave you." She said and despite herself Lisbon laughed, "I guess it is." She said as she slid out of bed, "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast so Daddy can get some sleep." She said as she grabbed Aubrey and picked her up before she could try and tackle Jane.

**0000**

When Patrick Jane walked into the kitchen it was to the smell of pancakes and the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His fiancée, it still sounded good to say in his head, and his daughter were making pancakes, but they both had flour on their noses and were laughing as they flipped and dropped the pancakes on the floor.

"Maybe I can make something a little more edible." He said with a smile as he quickly took over in the kitchen, much to Lisbons delight, one thing she wasn't very good at was cooking in any way shape or form.

"Thank you." She said with a smile to him as she sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"Mommy isn't very good at making pancakes." Aubrey commented as she watched Jane expertly flip a pancake so that it landed on Aubrey's plate.

Jane grinned at Lisbon, "I know." He said, trying to hide his laugh as she rolled her eyes at him, it was hard not to be in high spirits this morning with that ring on her finger.

Aubrey, being the daughter of a Mentalist, was very smart and noticed that Janes gaze was on Lisbons ring, she smiled brightly at her father, "I can't wait for the wedding."

Jane looked bewildered for a moment and Lisbon laughed, "She's definitely your daughter, do mentalist genes run in the family?"

Jane chuckled, "You know they actually do." He told her matter-of-factly, "But usually only if the family member who is already a mentalist tames the genes into working in a specific manner, it's strange that she turned out the way she is without my influence." He shot a grin at Lisbon who rolled her eyes again, sensing his thoughts, "You caught me, I have been a secret mentalist all along, aspiring to be as brilliant and amazing as you." She said, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"My dear Teresa, the rest may be your strange sense of humour, but don't deny it, of course you think I'm brilliant and amazing." He told her, shooting a grin her way before glancing at Aubrey who was eyeing the kettle.

"I think someone wants tea." He added and Aubrey perked up, nodding.

Lisbon just rolled her eyes, "I might as well quit the CBI and start a teashop."

Jane chuckled, "Good idea, you would probably make more money than you do in the CBI. You could call it… Janes Teapothecary."

"Are you on any medication?"

**0000000000**

Lisbon wasn't entirely sure why, but as she got out of her car and made her way up the drive to Mandy's house she felt a little nervous.

When Mandy answered the door and grinned at her, inviting her in and telling her that she and Thomas had just finished making cookies, all her nerves vanished, she was with her oldest and best friend again.

Once Mandy had fussed about with coffee and cookies Lisbon finally found her voice, "How would you like to be a bridesmaid…again?" She asked, a little hesitantly.

Mandy's eyes widened at first, "You divorced Dean?"

Lisbon nodded, "I'm officially Teresa Lisbon." She told her.

Mandy nodded, but she still looked confused, well of course she was, she had missed a lot, "You're getting married again? To who? When? How long have you been together?"

Lisbon tried not to laugh at Mandy's bombardment of questions and she answered, "Yes I am getting married again, to Patrick Jane. We aren't sure when yet and we have been together since shortly after I moved back to Sacramento."

Mandy, now seeing the whole picture, suddenly grinned and enveloped her in a hug, "I would love to be your bridesmaid again! And I am so happy for you Teresa." She told her friend honestly.

"Does he know about Aubrey?" Mandy asked, once she had released Lisbon from her death grip hug.

Lisbon nodded, "He's Patrick Jane how could he not know? He figured it out the moment he saw her eyes."

"And Dean? Does he know that he's not Aubrey's father?" Mandy asked, pushing her to the subject she didn't want to discuss, her murderous ex.

Lisbon shook her head, "I haven't spoken to him and I don't plan too, he doesn't deserve the time of day."

Mandy looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't. Instead she just smiled and said, "Well, we better make a start on planning this wedding then.

**0000000**

It was team night, and ever since the gang had children team night was now held in a house, rather than a pub.

Tonight was Lisbons turn to host and she was glad of it, she and Jane had gotten engaged 2 days ago and she couldn't wait to tell the team.

Once everyone was settled at the table, Lisbon and Jane stood up, Lisbon smiled a little nervously at the team, "We have a little announcement to make." She said, and when Jane raised his eyebrow she said, "Okay, it's more of a _big_ announcement."

The others looked intrigued so Lisbon continued, "Patrick and I are getting married."

The teams reactions were pretty much exactly as she imagined they would be, Grace squealed and hugged Lisbon, Cho hugged Lisbon and shook Janes hand, Rigsby stared at them in shock for a couple of seconds before congratulating them.

"We also want to ask you a couple of things…" Jane said, over the buzz of excitement in the room, it fell silent at once, "I can't pick between either of you so I wanted to ask both Wayne and Kimball to be my best men."

Cho gave Jane a small smile and said it was his honour, Wayne looked shocked beyond belief and then a little teary as he said 'sure.'

Knowing already what would come Lisbon smiled at Grace, "My chief bridesmaid is going to be Mandy because she's like a sister to me, but so are you, so would you like to be a bridesmaid too?"

As Lisbon had expected Grace burst into tears and threw her arms around Lisbon, "Thank you so much! I would love too!"

When Jane shot Lisbon a grin and she smiled back, the other 3 people in the room couldn't help, but smile for them, they were just meant to be and their friends were glad that they had realised that.

**000000**

Lisbon had just gotten a taste of what it was like to date a celebrity and she hadn't liked it, she hadn't liked it at all. They had just told Hightower about their engagement and she had said it wasn't a problem and congratulated them.

When they came out of the CBI building however they were met by a dozen of photographers asking questions and taking pictures of them. Lisbon was bewildered, but when Jane whispered softly in her ear, "I'm so sorry Teresa, just smile at the cameras and answer the questions and we can get away."

A couple of men shouted at them to smile and they did, then the cameras went down as a man with a notepad asked Jane, "So was it because of Agent Lisbon that you didn't kill Red John?"

Jane frowned, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

The man scribbled something down, "Did you decide to let someone else kill Red John so you could marry Agent Lisbon?"

"No comment." Jane said, as he pulled Lisbon away from the press and into the car. The entire drive home was in silence, Jane had a permanent frown on his face and Lisbon was too scared to speak, she wasn't even sure she knew what had just happened.

When they reached the apartment they did everything as they would usually do, paid the nanny, made Aubrey's dinner and put her to bed, all the while aware of the awkward questions floating in the air between them.

The clock hit 9pm and Lisbon finally decided she had had enough of Jane's behaviour, she walked into the bedroom, not surprised to find him lying awake.

"We need to talk about what happened with the press." She said firmly, crossing her arms.

Jane nodded, "We do." He said softy, patting the bed next to him.

Giving in far too easily Lisbon joined him and he sighed, "The question threw me off-guard because I didn't know the answer to it." He told her honestly.

"But when I started to think about it I realised that there is a reason why I didn't kill Red John." He looked at her with a look in his eyes that she rarely saw there anymore, pain.

She didn't say anything, not wanting to push him, hoping he would be able to tell her without her having to force him too.

"At some point in my first 2 years with the CBI you became more important to me than Red John, I'm not entirely sure when it happened, but it did." He sighed, breathing a shaky breath before continuing, "And when I was standing there, holding a gun at Red Johns head, all I could think about was you."

He looked away from her, frowning slightly and she reached out on impulse and grabbed his hand, she managed a small smile when he looked up and it seemed to be enough encouragement because he started telling the story again, "I kept thinking what if you came back one day and I was dead or in prison? And I didn't want that, I hoped that you might come back and I knew that if you did I wanted to be there for you, to start again with you and…I dropped the gun, ordered Cho to shoot instead."

Lisbons eyes looked a little watery as he finished, finally braving a glance at her face. She had genuine love and respect shining brightly through her beautiful green eyes and not quite knowing what led him to do it he kissed her.

He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, he kissed her like it was the last time he ever would, he kissed her in a way that told her he was being truthful, everything he had said was true.

When they broke apart for breath a few minutes later he whispered to her, "You are the most important thing in my life Teresa, you have been for a long time."

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- And everyone is happy woopa!**

**In Chapter 18 wedding bells ring! ;D**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	18. Wedding Bells

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 18 -Wedding Bells**

**A/N- I am SO sorry for the wait, but hopefully this chapter will be worth it because it is the wedding! :D**

"I can't do this Grace."

The words were out of her mouth before she could even think them through and the look that Grace gave her told her that she had misunderstood.

"Teresa you-" She began, but Lisbon shook her head and cut her friend off, "I didn't mean that I didn't want to." She sighed.

Grace frowned, sitting down by her friend's side, it was the eve of her wedding to Patrick Jane, it was understandable that she was nervous, but she had been happy all day.

"Whats wrong?" Grace asked gently and making sure that the door was closed Lisbon looked up, Grace was shocked to see tears in her eyes as she explained, "He was married once, what if he gets cold feet halfway through the wedding and decides he doesn't want to be married again?"

At once Graces eyes softened, "Don't be silly." She said gently, "He loves you, he's been as excited as you have for the last 2 months."

Lisbon nodded, she knew that, she truly did, but sometimes she just couldn't not think about his other life, his other wife, his other child, she was marrying him tomorrow and she still felt like the 'other' woman.

"Try not to think about it." Grace said, reading her friends thoughts, "Just think about how good its going to feel this time tomorrow night when you're celebrating with the people you love as Mrs Teresa Jane."

Lisbon cracked a genuine smile, "You're right, thanks Grace." She said, Grace had an uncanny knack for cheering her up and making her think positively, the more she thought about it the more lucky she found she was for having a friend like that.

She said goodnight to Grace, checked on Aubrey, who was sleeping in little Teresa's room tonight, and settled down into the bed in the guest room. She wasn't much of a superstitious person, but her future husband was and he had insisted that they slept in different houses because it was 'traditional.' Jane had made sure everything about the wedding was traditional and she was sort of glad, not that she would ever tell him that. If people knew that she had gone for the traditional wedding they would have thought that love had brainwashed her. She was Teresa Lisbon, she was a kick-ass, tough as nails CBI Agent, she didn't go for big white wedding dresses and pink flowers, it just wasn't her, well that was what _she_ had thought until she agreed to marry Patrick Jane.

Her wedding to Dean Harken had been simple, there had only been about 15 people there, it was in a small church, her wedding dress was simple and hadn't been very expensive (she had been pregnant at the time too_…_). Her first wedding had been a small wedding which she now found strange looking at how much Dean had spoiled her in other aspects of life, but she had been the one to suggest it and because he loved her so much he had agreed.

This wedding however was different, the guest list was pretty big, Jane had invited a few good friends he still kept in touch with and the only family he had left, his father and brother, she hadn't even known he had a brother until a couple of months ago. He had also 'kindly' gone through Lisbons face book page and invited all her old friends and colleagues as well as her 3 brothers and their spouses. On top of the big guest list the wedding was to be held in a large church and the reception in a beautiful, very fancy ballroom. It was all so different and that scared Lisbon a little.

She wasn't sure how long she thought about it for, but it must have been after midnight when she finally decided to take Graces advice and stop worrying, as usual Grace was right and she found herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**000**

To say that she was nervous would be putting it lightly, Teresa Lisbon was a complete nervous wreck. She was getting married to Patrick Jane in under an hour. She was still being made up by her two best friends and funnily enough, her bridesmaids, Grace and Mandy. They were joking and laughing and swooning at how beautiful she looked and although Lisbon joined in on the laughs, on the inside her stomach was churning with nerves.

"Teresa." She snapped out of her daze to find Mandy looking at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

Lisbon almost laughed, the look on her face made it clear that Mandy thought she was going to get cold feet and run away, "I'm just nervous." She said honestly, she was looking forward to being Mrs Teresa Jane, but she wasn't very good with crowds and she was nervous about messing up and falling over whilst walking down the aisle.

"Don't be." Mandy said, grinning at her as she stood back, "Because we are done and look how beautiful you look."

She was worried as she stood up to look in the mirror, but amazed at what she saw. At first she wasn't even sure if it was really her looking back at her in that mirror, she looked so different, but in a good way.

The dress she had chosen, much to the excitement of Mandy and Grace was a bit outgoing, but she loved it all the same. It was a white halter neck with a green band underneath the bust and green embroidery at the bottom. It pulled in at her stomach area and flowed out at the bottom. The back of the dress was the most beautiful as it had a green corset style area at the back that kept it tight and a stripe of green material. When she tried it on she had instantly fallen in love with it and when the girls had gushed that it really brought out her eyes she decided it was the one for her.

"Jane is going to die when he sees you." Grace told her with a grin.

Lisbon laughed as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, even her face looked different, Grace had expertly applied her make-up and she looked younger by a good few years. Mandy had pulled her hair back into a loose bun with curled strands falling around her face and she couldn't get over how amazing she looked.

She had never looked as beautiful as this when she married Dean, was it perhaps a sign that this was what she was supposed to be doing? That she had married the wrong man the first time around?

There was a knock on the door as Minnelli walked in, looking a little nervous in his tux as he made sure they were all decent, "You all look wonderful." He said to them all as he closed the door behind him.

The other girls did look wonderful, Lisbon had chosen for the bridesmaids dresses to be an emerald green colour, they were halter necks like Lisbons dress and being a redhead, Van Pelt looked particularly lovely.

Lisbon gave him a small smile and it was clear from the way he smiled back that he knew just how nervous she was because he was just as nervous. He loved her like a daughter, he had told her as much so she had asked her old boss, her mentor and her friend to give her away. He had agreed without hesitation, but he had a feeling that giving away the woman he thought of as a daughter would be just as hard as giving away an actual daughter of his blood.

"If you had asked me 7 years ago to give you away to Patrick Jane I would have scoffed and said there was no way I would allow you to commit to it." He told her, chuckling a little and even she had to grin at that, it was true, if she had told him when Jane first started at the CBI that she was going to marry him he wouldn't have believed her.

"But I think he prove himself worthy of having you when he turned up at midnight last night and gave me a speech from my front lawn." Minnelli shook his head in amusement and Lisbons eyes widened, he chuckled, "It did give my neighbours a good laugh."

Lisbon smiled a little, shaking her head in disbelief, "I can never predict what that man will do." She told Minnelli with a small laugh.

"You'll have an interesting marriage then." Mandy piped up, winking at Lisbon and causing her to laugh again, having her friends here relieved the nerves of what she was about to do a little bit.

Minnelli smiled at her, "Time to go kiddo." He said.

She bit her lip, looking at Grace and Mandy, in need of some words of comfort. Grace, her saviour, gave her just that, "Stop freaking out Teresa, you're marrying the man of your dreams."

She was right, so Lisbon turned to Minnelli, took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm ready."

He nodded and took her arm, helping her outside, when they had left Graces house she expected to find a fancy car or a limousine waiting to take them to the wedding reception, instead what she found was a beautiful Cinderella carriage pulled by two white horses.

She couldn't quite believe it and Minnelli smiled at her, "I think it's safe to say that your soon-to-be-husband likes to show-off."

Lisbon grinned at him, "He's Patrick Jane, of course he does." She said, staring in disbelief at the carriage.

Grace, who probably knew all along about the carriage as Jane usually filled her in on details like this and not the others, smiled at her, "You two are going in the carriage and we'll follow in the car with Aubrey and Thomas."

Lisbon smiled at her friend as Minnelli helped her to climb into the carriage, once he had settled himself down next to her they moved off. She was embarrassed at first, this wouldn't usually be her thing at all, but it was so beautiful and Jane knew she had a thing for fairytales.

Minnelli chuckled at Lisbon as she waved to amazed little girls on the sidewalk as they trundled past in the carriage, "Patrick Jane has turned you into a softie." He teased and rather than blushing and denying it she merely laughed and agreed, "He has."

After the short journey to the church Lisbons nerves kicked in again, a photographer took pictures of her arrival and once Minnelli and Grace had helped her from the carriage she felt her heart beat faster, it was time, she was really doing this now, she was marrying Patrick Jane.

They made their way into the hallway of the church and she could hear people talking inside, she knew Jane would be standing there waiting for.

The music began to play and Thomas walked in, carrying the ring on a cushion, he was followed by a very excited Aubrey and Lisbon had to suppress a chuckle as her daughter skipped down the aisle, dramatically throwing confetti all over the place and blowing kisses at the guests, she was so much like her father it was unbelievable.

"Its time." Grace whispered and she and Mandy picked up Lisbons veil, Minnelli linked his arm through hers and asked, "Are you ready?"

Lisbon took a deep breath and nodded, then the doors opened once more and the bridal march began. She swallowed her fears and put on her best smile as she began to walk down the aisle, holding onto Minnelli for dear life as her eyes sought out Janes.

He was smiling at her as she walked towards him and when their eyes met Lisbon was relieved to see that he too looked nervous, she wasn't the only one. After what seemed like an eternity Lisbon reached Jane and Minnelli lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and sat down with his wife in the front row. Mandy and Grace smiled at her and took their places opposite Cho and Rigsby, Janes bestmen. Aubrey and Thomas were seated at the front with Minnelli and everything was ready, she was about to become Mrs Teresa Jane.

She turned to Jane and he shot her a winning smile before they both turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony"

Jane must have sensed Lisbons nerves because he smiled at her a little. The guests had gone quiet and all Lisbon could hear in the brief moment of silence was the beating of her own heart, which felt as though it was beating far too fast to be healthy.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do now confess it. For be you well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

Thankfully there was more silence and the minister turned to Jane.

"Patrick Jane, Will you take Teresa Lisbon as thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Jane smiled at Lisbon, "I will." He said softly but loud enough for the room to hear.

"And will you Teresa Lisbon take Patrick Jane as thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Lisbon answered, trying to keep her voice from breaking with all the emotions that she was currently feeling.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?"

Minnelli, taking his cue rose and smiled genuinely at Jane and Lisbon as he took Lisbons hand and placed it in Janes.

They had decided on their own vows, the traditional ones with an extra personal touch, but they had agreed not to tell each other what they would say so Lisbon watched Jane with anticipation as he turned to her with a smile.

"I Patrick Jane, take thee Teresa Lisbon, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Having done the traditional part he grinned, knowing that she couldn't wait to hear what he had thought up, "You have made me a better man without even meaning too, from the moment I met you I knew you would change me, you showed me how to love again when I didn't ever think I could and for that I will be forever grateful."

Lisbon couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes at his words and taking a breath to steady herself she took her cue from the minister and said her vows.

"I Teresa Lisbon, take thee Patrick Jane, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." She smiled a watery smile and said her personalised vows, "I didn't ever expect to be where we are today when I first met you, but without realising you got me out of my shell and helped me learn a lot of things about love I had never understood before, without you I can't imagine my life being complete."

Patrick Jane, _the_ Patrick Jane got a little teary at her words, she never thought she would see the day, she hadn't known that she meant this much to him.

Then little feet pattered up to them and Thomas held out the ring bearing pillow to Jane, with a smile at the boy he took the ring made for Lisbon and she held out her hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger and with a genuine grin on her face she slipped Janes new wedding ring onto his finger, it had been a long time since she had seen a wedding ring glisten there, but now it wasn't a burden, it was a reminder that he was hers.

The minister then spoke again, "For as much as Patrick and Teresa have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife."

Lisbon grinned broadly at Jane whose returning grin made her heart melt, "You may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly." Jane whispered to Lisbon as he pulled her into a kiss, as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and she heard their family and friends clapping and cheering she knew that no matter how nervous she had been that she had done the right thing.

**000 A/N- Yes I am randomly switching the Janes and Lisbons to Patrick's and Teresa's, solely because she isn't Lisbon anymore in this fic and there are now two Janes, 3 including Aubrey. Thank you & I hope you enjoy the reception =]**

Hundreds of photos and a few hours later it was time for the reception. Patrick had changed from a tux into a black 3-piece suit, he seemed comfortable in nothing else so Teresa had caved and said it was alright for him to wear one. Teresa had also changed into a knee length emerald green dress with straps that overlapped at the back and sequins at the hems, she had also let her hair down from the bun and curled it.

As she walked into the reception hand in hand with her husband Teresa wondered why she had been so worried earlier in the day, she couldn't recall a time she had ever been happier than she was right now.

Once everyone was seated it was time for the speeches and Teresa had a suspicion that Patrick had been cruel and asked Rigsby to do the best mans speech.

He smiled at her as they sat down at the long head table with Cho, Rigsby, Grace, Mandy, Minnelli and his wife and Patrick's father.

Sure enough when all the guests fell silent the best man stood to say the speech and Teresa was surprised when Cho stood, this could be amusing the man never showed emotion…

"I would like to make a toast to Teresa and Patrick Lisbon, this wedding has been expected for a long time and a few guys at the office have cashed in quite a bit on it." There was a murmur of laughter as Cho finished, "But it's clear to anyone that they love each other so a toast to Teresa and Patrick."

The guests all toasted and Teresa smiled at Cho. Grace shot Teresa a cheeky grin as she stood up and Teresa was instantly cautious.

"I would just like to say a few words." She told the guests, with her lovely warm smile, "I've known Patrick and Teresa for around 7 years now and when I first met them I could see that they had a lot of chemistry." Teresa found herself blushing as Patrick grinned at her cheekily.

"The guys and I used to joke about how the bickered like an old married couple and I guess now the bickering will get worse." there was another murmur of laughter.

"As Kimball said its clear that they love each other and this wedding really has been a long time coming so to Patrick and Teresa, who finally have the happiness they deserve."

Graces moving speech brought tears to Teresa's eyes as she hugged her best friend, Patrick smiled, slipping his arms around Teresa, "She's right, it has been a long time coming."

Teresa smiled at him, "I know." She said.

They then settled down and laughed and chatted while they had their meal and before they knew it they were being told it was time to cut the cake. As they stood, Teresa's hand holding the knife and Patrick's hand on top of her hand, cameras clicking everywhere Teresa caught sight of some of the guests she hadn't noticed before, her brothers were here with their wives and children, there were a lot of children at the reception, but both she and Patrick loved kids so they didn't mind.

Once they had cut the cake the guests all took a plate and helped themselves, from the head table Teresa watched in amusement at some of the exchanges. Her cousin Pete, from her father's side of the family was arguing with his colleague, "Yes Pete I know you love cake, but do you have to be so verbal about it?"

Pete rolled his eyes at her, "Myka, do you think I believe you're 'I don't eat sugar' thing? I know you want cake, have some."

She looked at him sceptically and then her face broke into a grin, "Fine." she said, laughing a little as she took a plate with a piece of cake and they made their way back to their table.

"You're fond of him." Patrick said casually and Teresa smiled at him, "He's the cousin I'm closest too." She admitted, "We share a…gift."

Patrick looked intrigued, "A gift?"

Teresa nodded, "Aubrey has it too." She said, "We get vibes, good and bad vibes and sometimes we can stop bad things from happening because of them."

Patrick seemed impressed, he didn't question her at all, he merely asked, "Do you always trust them?"

Teresa nodded, turning to look at him for the first time, "I didn't when I was younger, but one morning before school I got a really bad vibe about my Mom, I just wanted to tell her to stay at home that day, but I knew she would have thought I was being stupid so I didn't say anything and she died that day."

Talking about her Mom didn't hurt as much as it used too, but a familiar pang of guilt still hit her as she told Patrick the story.

"Aubrey has them too? As well as the whole mentalist thing? She's going to be a super kid…" Patrick said, trailing off, deep in thought.

Teresa laughed, "Maybe." She said and then the lights dimmed and a song began to play, Teresa had chosen the first song so Patrick hadn't actually gotten a chance to hear it yet.

"That's our cue." He told her with a grin, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the centre of the dance floor. He held her close and they began to sway to the music, not caring that everyone was staring at them.

"_You had the bluest eyes_

_a star I'd memorize; like a sacred prayer_

_You didn't have that much to say but I listened anyway_

_I could see right through_

_I held on for so long, cus' somehow I knew_

_Like a breath of air you were always there_

_And I will find my way back_

_Even on my own, you are my home_

_And I will find my way back"_

Patrick smiled at her, "You couldn't have picked a more perfect song." He told her gently and his smile made her heart do summersaults.

"_I know you so well_

_There are things I'll never tell, now your secrets safe_

_I've been walking next to you_

_What you want I want it too_

_Now just take my hand_

_Time may be broken, but we are strong_

_Like a breath of air you were always there_

_And I will find my way back_

_And wherever I go you are my soul_

_And I will find my way back to you_

_You could turn on me, you could run away_

_But no matter what you do,_

_I will always be in love with you"_

"I love you so much." Teresa whispered and Patrick pulled her closer to him, "I love you too."

_"__Like a breath of air you were always there_

_I will find my way back_

_Even on my own, you are my home_

_And I will find my way back_

_Like a breath of air you were always there_

_And I will find my way back_

_And wherever you go, you're in my soul_

_And you will find your way back_

_And you will find your way back_

_And I will find my way back."_

As the song finished Patrick pulled Teresa into a kiss and the guests clapped and cheered, Teresa pulled away laughing, blushing from all the attention and Patrick smiled down at her, vowing to always remember her in this moment.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and laughing with her husband and her friends and when it hit midnight everyone was relaxed as could be, the guests had all just left and in the now empty ballroom there was only the newly weds, Rigsby, Cho, Grace, Mandy and Minnelli and his wife.

That was when 3 mobile phones rang, at the same time. Frowning Van Pelt, Cho and Teresa all made to answer their cells, but Teresa answered hers first saying, "Lisbon, uh I mean Jane."

Her husband actually laughed at the flustered look on her face and she rolled her eyes at him as she put her cell on speakerphone.

"Agent Lisbon, I mean Agent Jane, that's going to take some getting used too." Hightower mumbled and Patrick sniggered a little.

"I know you just got married, but there has just been a mass murder." Hightower's voice said.

Lisbons eyes widened, they hadn't had a mass murder case since Red John, no, this couldn't happen, there couldn't be a new Red John wannabe, not on their wedding day.

"From what we already know it's definitely nothing Red John related, it seems the copycats stopped after we caught the real Red John, but there are 11 dead."

Teresa nodded, "Yes ma'am, we'll be-"

Patrick grabbed the phone off her, "Hello Agent Hightower." He said pleasantly, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but my wife and I won't be anywhere, we leave for our honeymoon tonight, but I assure you Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt are more than able to handle it." He then ended the call.

Teresa stared at him in shock, "11 people dead! It could have been a career maker!"

Patrick looked at her in amusement and exasperation, "I think you are the only woman in the world who would rather go to the scene of a mass murder than get on a plane to Paris."

Despite herself Teresa smiled, "You guys can handle it?" She asked them and they all nodded, "Of course we can." Grace said with an amused smile at her boss.

"And remember to keep a really close eye on Aubrey." Teresa reminded Minnelli who had offered to watch their daughter whilst they were on their honeymoon.

"We will don't worry." He assured her and with a grin at her husband she said, "Are you ready?"

He returned the grin, "Of course, the question my dear is, are you?"

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- WOW this chapter is so long! I hoped you liked it & I just had to put a bit of Pete from Warehouse 13 in here, you will find out in later chapters more about Aubrey's vibe thing though =].**

**Oh & I haven't proof-read this because it would take so long and I wanted to upload it tonight so if there are any mistakes I apologise!**

**In chapter 19... After the honeymoon Aubrey & Jane bond and Lisbon comes to terms with being Mrs Teresa Jane. **

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	19. I Got A Feeling!

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 19 - I Got A Feeling  
**

The newlywed Janes had been in Paris for one day when Teresa began to break Patrick's 'honeymoon rules' of no phonecalls to home, no reading newspapers and no watching news.

He had found it funny at first how she had woken up an hour before him and snuck out of the hotel to buy a newspaper, she couldn't even read French. He had taken her cell off her when she tried to call Grace and by day 2 he had made sure she was out of Special CBI Agent mode and into Mrs Teresa Jane mode.

As a result by the time they got back to Sacramento airport a week later she was completely relaxed, until her cell rang and ignoring Patrick's sigh of, 'can't it wait?' she answered right away, "Lisbon." She said, still on autopilot, "Ugh I mean Jane, that _is _going to take some getting used too."

On the other end of the line Grace laughed, "It is." She agreed, "How was the honeymoon?" She asked.

"It was great." Teresa answered, "How was the case?"

Patrick rolled his eyes at her and she mouthed 'sorry', it was kind of cute how much she had missed the team and work, "We solved it in 3 days." Grace admitted, "It wasn't a difficult one, all the victims had blonde hair and blue eyes so we figured it was a Hitler wannabe, we tracked the guy down the next day, brought him in and he confessed."

Teresa looked impressed, Patrick wasn't listening as he stood nearby humming and watching the conveyer belt for their suitcases, "Nice work Grace." She said.

Although they were only speaking on the phone she knew that Grace would be grinning proudly, "Thanks boss." She said.

At that point Patrick announced that he had the suitcases and it was time to go home, "Alright Grace we have to go pick up Aubrey and go home, see you and the guys on Monday." She said as she ended the call.

"You've been itching to know about that case all week haven't you?" Patrick asked as they walked towards their car.

Teresa smiled a little sheepishly at him, "Yeah." She admitted.

He laughed, "And the first thing you're going to do when you go back is look at the case files to find out all the details Grace didn't tell you, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "No." She said, very unconvincingly and her husband smiled a little, "Teresa, I can honestly say I have never met a woman like you before."

**0000**

"Are you seriously telling me you want to go back to work the day you get back from your honeymoon?" Patrick Jane asked his wife ludicrously.

She nodded, "I miss it." She sighed and he rolled his eyes at her before calling Hightower back and telling her that the team could handle the case alone.

She glared at him for it, but he knew her heart wasn't in it. He shook his head at her, he was both amused and exasperated, "We are going out for dinner as a family." He said firmly and she half-heartedly agreed.

Half an hour later Teresa was happier about the idea purely because of Aubrey's excitement at going out with her mother and father together. The entire car ride there she chatted away and sang to herself causing her parents to try and hide their smiles of amusements in the front seat.

After 20 minutes they pulled up outside of the restaurant and very suddenly the light-hearted mood was broken as Aubrey cried out loudly, "No!"

Both Patrick and Teresa jumped at her voice, she sounded worried and afraid.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Teresa asked gently as Aubrey turned her wide eyes to her mother, "We can't go in there Mommy." She said and Patrick frowned, "It's okay Teresa, she probably just doesn't like the look of the restaurant." He made to get out of the car and for a moment she didn't see Patrick Jane standing in front of her, she saw Dean Harken, thinking he was always right and not believing Aubrey when she got upset like this, she saw his glaring eyes and his annoyed face, she saw Dean.

"No." She said firmly and the fiery tone of her voice made him instantly close the car door, "Whats wrong?" He asked, seeming a little exasperated at the whole situation, he was the least superstitious man she had ever met, she should have known this would cause problems.

She didn't say anything to him straight away, she turned to Aubrey, "Okay honey what made you feel like you couldn't go in there?" She unbuckled her seatbelt when she saw that Aubrey wasn't going to reply and she climbed into the back, "Was it that bad feeling in your tummy?"

Aubrey nodded, obviously still a bit shaken up, "And when did it get bad?" She asked, Aubrey didn't reply and Teresa asked, "Was it when you saw the restaurant?" She nodded once more.

"Would you like to go somewhere else for dinner?" She asked, just as gently and kindly.

Aubrey nodded again and Teresa ignored her husbands sigh, speaking only to her daughter, "Okay then, that's what we'll do. Where would you like to go?"

Aubrey whispered something into her ear and Teresa smiled, "Sure honey." She said and she turned back to Patrick, "Switch seats, we're going to a surprise place."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but Teresa shot him a look that clearly said 'not now' so he nodded, getting out of the car and switching seats with his wife.

Once Teresa was sure Aubrey was okay she started the car and they drove away from the restaurant, 5 minutes later when they were clear of the place she seemed better again and Teresa mumbled to Patrick, "We'll talk about this later, please don't be grumpy tonight."

Seeming satisfied with the fact that the whole situation would be resolved later he smiled at her, "So where are we going?" He asked his two girls.

Aubrey smiled at Teresa who smiled back and said, "It's our secret place, I took Aubrey here a few times, it's on the edge of Sacramento."

They arrived at the said 'secret' place about 10 minutes later and happily Aubrey jumped out of the car, taking her fathers hand and leading him towards the small restaurant. It was a little wooden cottage and inside there were fireplaces and little wooden tables, it was all very homey and nice.

Patrick had been surprised and he had forgotten about the issue with the first restaurant as they talked and laughed throughout dinner. Eventually it became too late for Aubrey and she started to drift off to sleep. Teresa insisted on driving home and Patrick let her, he didn't want to have an unnecessary argument with her over driving, but he did notice that on the way home she didn't pass the restaurant, she took a side street instead and explained by saying it was a short-cut.

He didn't question it then, but vowed to bring it up later. When they reached the apartment it was late and Aubrey had fallen asleep in the car, Patrick lifted her into her bed, tucked her in, turned the light off and made his way into the living room.

He was all set to deal with what had happened until he realised that Teresa was on the phone, when he walked in she ushered him onto the couch, pressed a finger to her lips and pushed the speakerphone button on her cell.

"Pete Lattimer." The man answered.

Looking relieved Teresa said, "Hey Pete, its Teresa."

"Oh hey Teresa, did you have a nice honeymoon?" He asked, but there was an underlying tone of curiosity as to why she was calling, they weren't exactly the best of friends, they had grown apart since they had been kids.

"Oh yeah it was great." She said on autopilot, "But I needed to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead." Pete said, curiosity really seeping into his voice now.

"Well it's about my daughter Aubrey, you know that I have the gene vibe thing that you have, but it appears to be stronger in Aubrey and I'm not sure why, I thought you might know."

His reply was instant, she knew she could count on him for this, "There could be a few reasons, the sense is more prominent when the subject is younger, I know you still get the vibes, but it was much worse when you were a kid, remeber the whole ordeal with your parents. It could also be a stressful environment, although she seems to grow up in a happy, safe one so I doubt that, but isn't your husband some kinda psychic super cop or something?"

Patrick smirked and Teresa rolled her eyes, "He likes to call himself a mentalist, but I just think he's mental."

Pete laughed, "Well that's probably it then, just like the vibe gene there is another kind of gene, not sure what its called exactly, but it enables the subject to be more observant that someone without the gene. It's actually the reason that Myka and I work so well together, she has the observant, aka mentalist gene and I have the vibe gene, put together they would create…well a super genius kid. I'm guessing yours has both genes, but I don't think I've ever seen it happen before…hang on."

They could hear mumbled voices as the phone was laid down, "Myka!…Yeah?…Is Artie around?…He should be on the porch…thanks!"

There was the sound of movement and then a, "Hey Artie, could you help me with something?" The response was 'sure, Pete' and Pete spoke into the phone again, "Alright Teresa, I'm putting you on speaker with my colleague, he's an expert on this sort of thing."

There was a beep as Teresa replied, "No problem."

She heard Pete briefly explain the situation to Artie and then the man began to speak, to her presumably, "What has probably happened is that something went wrong during the pregnancy, not physically wrong just in the chromosomes and the DNA, you see if one parent has the perceptive gene and the other has the vibe gene then only one is meant to take priority, we don't know what determines which gene is chosen yet, but it is possible for both genes to be in one person, its extremely rare, but possible."

"What does it mean for Aubrey?" Teresa asked, frowning a little.

The man, Artie, replied, "Oh nothing as far as her health is concerned, she will be fine. It might be difficult for her to begin with to control the vibes, having the perceptive gene will make the vibes more vivid and more frequent, but as she gets older she will be able to control it more. The perceptive gene isn't as hard to control, it comes more naturally than the vibes however both of these genes heighten the senses so if something upsets her she might get more emotional than normal children do."

Pete laughed in the background, "And you'll be going crazy when she hit's the teens."

Teresa smiled a little, "So there isn't anything to worry about?" She asked, sounding extremely relieved.

"Oh I don't think so, but give me a call if you think anything is out of the ordinary with her, I'll send you my number with Pete's phone." He said.

"Thank you very much Artie." She told the man genuinely, but he just shrugged it off, "Not a problem." He said and he handed the phone back to Pete, there was another beep as he turned off speaker, "Alright Teresa nothing to worry about, although there is another thing with the vibe being heightened…"

Teresa narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What?"

He laughed, "It makes it really damn hard when you meet your soul mate, trust me, my vibes are stronger than yours and man its difficult to try and hide it."

Teresa rolled her eyes, "I knew you had a thing for Myka." She said and he laughed, "See what I mean? Anyway I'll see you around Teresa, it was nice talking to you again, enjoy married life."

She laughed, "I will, thanks for the advice Pete."

"Don't sweat it, see ya."

With that the call ended and Patrick raised an eyebrow at her, "Whats going on?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "You were listening to that phone call weren't you?"

He nodded, "I was, but I still don't get it, Aubrey has superpowers now?"

Teresa laughed, "No, she has two genes that make her get vibes, both good and bad about things that trigger in the back of her mind that don't in ours, well yours anyway and she also has the gene that makes you a mentalist, they are just combined."

He nodded as she spoke, before finally saying, "Okay, I think I get it now. So what happened at that restaurant was that she got a bad vibe about going in there?"

Teresa nodded, "A very bad vibe, they usually scare her, but not like that." She said with a sigh as she flicked the TV on and made her way into the kitchen to make coffee, she opened her mouth to shout through to Patrick to see if he wanted tea when he yelled, "Teresa!"

At once she panicked and hurried into the living room, she didn't see the problem at first until he pointed at the TV where the local news was showing.

The reporter was standing outside of a wrecked building, she was giving a report about what had happened.

"It appears that the structure of the restaurant was unstable, one beam snapped and the entire roof seems to have caved in."

Teresa turned to Patrick, her eyes wide with horror, she saw the same reflected in his eyes as the reporter said, "So far there are at least 20 dead and many more injured or missing."

Shaking her head Teresa turned off the TV unable to listen to it anymore, forgetting about the coffee she took his hand, turned off the light and led him into the bedroom.

They got ready for bed in silence and it wasn't until they had been laying in dark in contemplative silence for a while that Teresa sighed, cuddling into her husband, "She's our little angel."

Not for the first time Patrick thought about his first wife and daughter and he thought that in some way they were guiding him, some part of his first daughter lived in Aubrey and although he would never tell his wife this he was sure that in some way, shape or form they were both watching over not only him, but his new family too.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- Ooh spooky stuff :P Is this getting too supernatural for anyone? If so I'm sorry =[ I do have a soft spot for spooky supernatural sciency things like this… I blame it on the fact that I watch too much Warehouse 13 and Eleventh Hour! Maybe Jacob Hood should make a guest appearance? :P **

**Oh & what do you guys think of a Greys Anatomy special appearance? No idea why the CBI gang would be in Seattle, but it could be fun haha!**

**In chapter 20 … The subject of babies is approached & Aubrey reveals that she's being seeing a mysterious blonde girl in her dreams who bears an uncanny resemblance to her father…dun dun dun!**

**Thanks for reading & sticking by my rambling, I want to say a special thanks to Laura Vickers, aka country2776 for helping me out SO much with this story, you are brilliant & you doubt your awesomeness too much!**

**Also to a certain few reviewers who review all the time & whose reviews always put a smile on my face, so thank you to; **

**Jisbon4ever, Argovia, leelou09, P. Schoeller, Anna, Lisbon94, lisbon69, klcarr892, krolinette, mwalter1 & LAurore!**


	20. Guardian Angel

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 20 - Guardian Angel**

It had been almost a month since the 'incident' with the restaurant and things had gone pretty much to schedule ever since until one significant July night when Aubrey began to have strange dreams.

Patrick and Teresa were up earlier than usual because they had gotten a call from Hightower, she said it was important and she needed them in for 7am rather than the usual 9am they agreed on for Aubrey's sake. They had called the nanny and asked her to take Aubrey to school, it wasn't something they liked to do, but they didn't have a choice.

Teresa hadn't missed the fact that Patrick hadn't slept at all the night before and had barely spoken to her all morning, with a sigh she turned to look at him, "Whats wrong?" She asked and without trying to deny that there was something wrong for once, he gave her a straight answer, "Its the 11th of July." He said simply.

Teresa frowned for a moment, but then her eyes widened with realisation, it was the anniversary of his first wife and child's death, of course he had been quiet and withdrawn. It was all getting further into the past, it was 7 years ago today, 7 years was a long time and although he had moved on he still missed them, she understood that, hell she respected that.

"She would have been 12 now." He said quietly, biting his lip a little to keep from saying more that he knew would upset Teresa.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, but then he realised it was only his wife, she smiled at him and he immediately felt a little better as he reminded himself that he really had something worth living for now.

"Good morning." A small, chirpy voice said and both Patrick and Teresa spun around to see Aubrey walk into the room and sit herself down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep?" Teresa asked as she went about making breakfast.

"Good." Aubrey began, then with a small glance at her father she said, "But I had a strange dream."

Teresa frowned, abandoning breakfast for the moment, "What happened in the dream?" She asked.

Aubrey looked like she was concentrating very hard to remember the details, "I was talking to a girl, she was my age I think, I'm sure that I've met her before…She had blonde hair like daddy's." She said.

Patrick's eyes widened, "Do you remember her name?" He asked a little tentatively and Aubrey nodded, "Lucy."

Aubrey then asked a question that shocked even Patrick, the famous mentalist, "Was she your little girl once too Daddy?"

Patrick looked away for a moment, trying to compose himself, when he turned back to Aubrey it was with a smile, "She was my little girl once and she still is, but so are you, I have enough room for you both in my heart."

Aubrey smiled broadly back at him, "She said she was my guardian angel." She commented as she took a drink of her milk.

Patrick's smile didn't falter, "I guess she is." He said, more to himself than to his wife or his daughter and making a quick excuse he said he was going out and with a smile at Teresa said he would see her at work.

Work that day passed painfully slowly, she was aware of the fact that throughout the whole day her husband did his utmost best to not have to speak to her, he made sure he went everywhere with Cho instead of with her and when they were in the CBI building he steered clear of her office.

It frustrated her that he couldn't even confide in his wife, but she understood his pain as well, on this day he must have felt that he had betrayed his family which was probably why he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

When it reached 6pm and Hightower finally let them go home Teresa wasn't sure what to do, every night since Patrick had moved in they had gone home together, they came into work in the same car so they had no choice, but to go home in that car.

With a sigh she walked into the bullpen, she frowned at Van Pelt and Rigsby who were putting on their coats and turning the lights off.

"He got a lift with Cho." Rigsby said gently, seeing the confusion on his bosses face, she sighed, nodded, bid them good and left for her car.

Suddenly she felt as though she had gone back in time 6 years, this was how he acted after a Red John case, she didn't think she could handle this feeling again, having him so close, but knowing his heart wasn't hers.

She didn't think he would have gone home so when she walked into the apartment to find him on the sofa with Aubrey she was surprised, "I paid the nanny and made Aubrey dinner." He told her with a soft smile, but it wasn't a genuine smile, it was a cautious smile.

Teresa nodded, "Thank you." She said as she made her way into the kitchen to prepare something edible for herself. It was then that she realised she had left the hatch from the kitchen to the open plan dining/living room open, she could hear Aubrey and Patrick talking.

She didn't want to eavesdrop on the conversation, but she couldn't help herself as the conversation seemed to be a very interesting one.

"Why were you asking about Lucy?" Patrick asked gently.

Immediately Aubrey answered, "She talks to me in my dreams sometimes."

"When does she talk to you?" He asked again, still speaking softly.

"Just sometimes, not a lot, but she tells me she's looking after me." Aubrey said, "She says I'm practically her sister, but we don't look the same."

Teresa could tell from Aubrey's voice that she was frowning up at her father, for an answer. He sighed a little, probably wondering how to explain his story to a 5 year old.

"Well sometimes sweetie what happens is a boy and a lady get married, but then something happens and the man might marry another woman." He paused, "Before I met your Mommy I was married to a lady called Emily and Lucy was our little girl." He paused again, "But Emily and Lucy went up to heaven and a few years later I met your Mommy and you are our little girl, do you understand that?"

Aubrey must have nodded because Patrick said, "Good." There was silence for a couple of minutes before Aubrey spoke again, "Do you love Emily and Lucy more than Mommy and me?" She asked quietly.

Teresa had to cover up her sharp intake of breath at her daughters question, Patrick didn't hesitate however to answer, "Of course I don't. I love you both in the same way I loved them, I could never love them more than you two."

Teresa wasn't sure what happened next, but from the sounds of rustling she thought they were hugging, she stood in shock for a few minutes until Patrick spoke again, "I'm going to help Mommy make dinner, why don't you go play in your room?"

The next thing she heard was footsteps thunder up the stairs and Patrick let out a breath, he waited for a moment to compose himself and then he stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

As soon as he walked in and saw her standing there, eyes slightly wide, gripping onto the counter he knew he had overheard their discussion.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to listen-" She started to say, but Patrick shook his head and pulled her into a hug, "Its alright, I guess I knew I would have to tell her one day."

They stood in silence for a moment and gathering up all the strength she had Teresa stepped away from him, looked him straight in the eye and asked what she had wanted to ask for a few weeks now.

"If you love Aubrey the same as you loved Lucy, could you love another child as much as Aubrey?"

His eyes widened as he immediately made an assumption, "Are you-"

She shook her head, laughing, "No, no!" She assured him. He looked a lot calmer then until he noticed her disappointment, "I guess I just…want to be."

Patrick looked at her for a long moment and then he smiled, a great big, happy smile, "You want to have another kid?" He asked.

Unable to keep the smile off her face she nodded, "Yeah, I surprised myself to be honest, but after seeing the way you are with Aubrey I want to…well I want us to be able to do it all together, from the start and she's always asked for a brother or sister to play with."

Patrick's smile stayed on his face, "I didn't want to push you for anything you weren't ready for or didn't want, but if you want another child I am more than happy to give you that."

She grinned at him, "Thank you." She whispered, he pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry, you are very welcome."

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- Okay so is there going to be another Jane sometime soon? Wait & see :P**

**In Chapter 21... Lots of things happen & babies are involved ;D**

**BUT you will have to wait a while for chapter 21 I am afraid because this is my last chapter for a while. **

**I'm off to Spain on the 20****th**** and I don't get back until the 31****st**** at like 11pm so I'm really out of the music video/fan fiction business from the 19****th**** of July to the 1****st**** of August!**

**I'll post asap when I get home, but have a great 2 weeks guys & I hope to have lots of reviews waiting in my inbox for me when I come home :P **

**Thanks for reading! xxx**


	21. The Next Step

**Life Goes On **

**Chapter 21 -The Next Step**

**6 Months After the newlyweds came home from their honeymoon...  
**

"Patrick, can you take Aubrey to school this morning?" Teresa called down the hall to where her husband lay in bed, ever since they had gotten together he actually slept and it had gotten to the stage where she had to drag him out of bed in the mornings now.

"Did you get called into work?" He called back, somehow managing to keep his voice soft even when he was practically shouting.

Biting her lip Teresa walked along the hallway and stood in the doorway of the bedroom, "No, but I have a place to be." She admitted.

Patrick sat up in bed, it had been 6 months since they had come back from their honeymoon and every time she saw him with his shirt off she still felt her breath hitch in her throat, he grinned at her as he saw her reaction, he knew it too which was the worst part.

"Are you going to another recital?" He asked as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, she followed him silently and watched as he started the shower, she had being going away to recitals a lot for Teresa, Graces daughter who had just found her new love, dancing.

Teresa shook her head, "No, I actually have an appointment somewhere."

Immediately his expression changed from his usual carefree one to a much more worried expression, "At the Doctors?" He asked and she nodded, "Yeah."

He frowned, abandoning the plan of having a shower, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked and she smiled softly at him, "I think so, don't worry about me okay?"

He was about to open his mouth to demand that she tell him what was wrong when she shook her head and kissed him lightly, "I'll see you in a couple of hours." She said, "I already packed Aubrey's lunch, it's in the kitchen and remember that today is parent day so you have to sign in at the school office and stay for an hour in her classroom so she can show you all her new projects."

Patrick rolled his eyes at her, "I know Teresa, I'm not completely useless you know." He joked as he shot her a charming smile. She laughed "Not all the time." She said suggestively and she kissed him once more.

"When will you be back?" Patrick asked, still looking a little anxious as Teresa walked to the bedrooms doorway.

"I shouldn't be long at my appointment, but I have to go into work after." She said, Patrick frowned, "Is something wrong? We don't have a case do we?"

She shook her head, "Everything is fine and we don't have a case, I just need to talk some things over with Hightower."

Patrick eyed her suspiciously and with a sparkle in her eye she said, "Stop being so suspicious, I'll be back for lunchtime, I love you."

He smiled softly at her, she could still make his heart melt with those 3 words, some things just never changed, "I love you too, have a good morning." He wished her and with that she was gone.

Checking the alarm clock by the bed Patrick cursed, it was nearly 7am, he would have to shower really quickly or Aubrey would wake up and not know where he was.

Patrick Jane happened to be in luck because Aubrey slept in till 7.30am on this particular Monday morning, when she walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes her father already had a plate of pancakes waiting for her.

She smiled brightly at him and tucked into her breakfast, "Did you have any of the strange dreams again last night honey?" He asked as he sat opposite his daughter with a bowl of cereal.

Aubrey shook her head, "Not since last week Daddy." She told him, the dreams about Lucy were now a weekly occurrence in the Jane household and although at first it had been difficult to accept Teresa and Patrick now understood that Aubrey was special in more ways that they knew. Teresa knew her husband didn't believe that he was a real psychic, but she sort of did and she also sort of thought that a part of that nature was in Aubrey's blood too.

After a quick breakfast and a hurried drive to school Patrick kissed Aubrey on the cheek and said he would come to her class as soon as he could. He walked into the office and not for the first time found himself waiting in line next to Sophie Miller.

She shot him a smile, "Patrick!" She greeted him warmly and with a returning smile he hugged her, "Good to see you Sophie." He told her, genuinely. As it turned out Sophie had been right when they met in the playground on Aubrey's first day of school, Aubrey and Sophie's daughter Lucy were best friends. It had crept Patrick out at first and he had told his wife as much, his daughter was having dreams about her dead half-sister who happened to be called Lucy and her best friend was called Lucy, she even had Sophie's curly blonde hair and looked like his Lucy, it freaked him out so much that he didn't like having Lucy over for sleepovers, but Teresa understood and let him stay with the Rigsbys when Lucy slept over.

* * *

The clock had just hit 12 noon when the door to the apartment swung open and Teresa walked in, she smiled at him and set down a bag of groceries on the table, "How was parent morning?" She asked happily and Patrick replied, "Fine, but let's not talk about that."

Teresa nodded; she poured water into the kettle and glanced at him before putting out two mugs with tealeaves in them.

"Okay, you never drink tea who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Patrick asked as he stood up and walked over to her, she chuckled, "I've just been to the doctors, I'm not drinking coffee, I had to discuss some things with Hightower."

Patrick's eyes widened as he realised what she was saying, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked in a mixture of being happy and shocked.

Teresa grinned, "We're having another baby!" She announced and before she had time to even wander how Patrick would react he had pulled her into a deep kiss, she smiled against his lips and when they broke apart he was grinning as much as she was.

"How far along are you?" He asked, so excited to be able to share this with her, "3 months, I just wanted to get the all clear from the doctors before I told you, I wanted to make sure there weren't any problems." She told him, still grinning.

"I can't believe this." He sighed, gazing at her in amazement, "This is just so…wow." He shook his head, "I know we have Aubrey, but we get to do it all together this time." He was bubbling with happiness just at the prospect of it all.

Kissing her once more he grinned, "I think this calls for a cup of tea to celebrate." She smiled and agreed. Patrick mused to her as he poured the tea, "I think this should go down in the record books, the first time Teresa Lisbon-Jane ever drank tea voluntarily."

She laughed, "A turning point in my life Patrick, you can finally show me what I've been missing all of these years."

The couple sat and discussed plans happily over tea; they decided to tell Aubrey when she got home from school. Teresa smiled happily as she sipped on her 3rd cup of tea, Patrick had joked that if she drank anymore tea in one day it would go down in the record books for sure.

"I can't wait to tell Aubrey that she's going to have a baby brother." Teresa said and Patrick's eyes widened, "You know that it's a boy already?" He asked and Teresa nodded, she looked a little guilty, "I'm sorry I kept it from you for 3 months Patrick." She said, but he didn't seem angry.

Patrick sat down next to her on the sofa and linked his hand through hers, "It's alright, but why did you want to wait so long?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Teresa sighed, "With Aubrey there were problems in the pregnancy." She admitted and her husbands eyes swam with worry, "I had pains and I had to get scans, for a while they thought Aubrey had Down Syndrome." She bit her lip, "It was a really difficult pregnancy." She added, "Aubrey was developing too fast, she was born premature, but she didn't look like a premature baby and because she was so big it caused me a lot of discomfort."

She raised her eyes to his, "I just wanted to get all the scans to make sure that everything was perfect before I told you, I couldn't stand the thought of telling you straight away in case something happened to the baby."

Patrick wrapped his arms around her, "You didn't have to do that." He told her gently, "If something had happened it would have been hard, but don't ever feel like you need to keep things from me to stop me being in pain, alright?"

Teresa nodded, "I'm sorry." She whispered, but her husband shook his head, "Don't be, I understand why you didn't want to tell me." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "The important thing is that he's fine."

Teresa nodded once more, a small smile lighting up her face now, "Yes, that is the important thing." She agreed and Patrick pulled her into a hug once more, "We're calling him Patrick Junior right? PJ for short?"

She snorted, "In your dreams."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N- Sorry for not updating in so long! I had so much on and I just got my exam results … I sometimes wish I could be as successful at REAL English as I am at fan fiction, at this stage I don't think I'll ever be good enough to be an author, but hey my teachers don't appreciate my work but you guys do so clearly you are the awesome ones! Thank you so much to everyone who has ever reviewed this fic and to Laura for being amazing and to my family for supporting me with writing for all these years, I love all of you so much!**

_**In Chapter 22 - Aubrey talks to Jane about the new baby and he lets her know that he will never love the baby more than he loves her because she's worried he will forget about her, Aww poor Aubrey.**_


	22. Do You Still Love Me?

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 22 - Do You Still Love Me?**

Aubrey Grace Jane was a smart kid and the moment her parents picked her up from school she knew something had changed. The reasons for this?

A) Both her parents picked her up, why wasn't one of them at work?

B) They were always quite cheery, but never _THIS_ much, they were excited about something, something big.

C) They told her they had a surprise for her, but said she would have to wait till they got back to the apartment to find out what it was.

So when the family finally made it back to the apartment and her parents ushered Aubrey to sit at the table with them she knew the big revelation was about to be unveiled.

Her mother smiled warmly at her, "Honey you're going to have a little brother."

Aubrey's first reaction was of course, delight. She hugged both her parents and grinned broadly, she had wanted a little brother or sister to keep her company.

It wasn't until later that night that the delight died down and another feeling sunk in, fear, what if they loved the new baby more than her? Her father hadn't been able to be there for the first 5 years of her life, but he would get to do everything he missed with the new baby, did that mean he would love it more? Would he forget about her?

**

* * *

**Teresa had exhausted herself with the excitement of the day and decided to turn in early; she put Aubrey to bed at 7.30 and went into her own room straight after. It was for this reason that she was asleep at 8pm when Patrick heard soft sobbing come from up the stairs.

Worried he hurried up, not sure if it was his wife or daughter that was crying. As he reached the top of the stairs he established that the sobs were coming from Aubrey's room so he gently pushed the door open and walked in.

She looked up at him as he made his way across the room to sit down on her bed, "What's wrong honey?" He whispered.

Aubrey sat up in her bed, looking at her father with puffy red eyes, "Will you still love me when the new baby is born?"

Patrick's eyes widened as his heart went out to his little girl, he pulled her into a hug, "Of course I will silly." He said, smiling softly at her, "How could I ever not love you? You're my little girl."

Aubrey smiled weakly at him as he lay down next to her in her bed, "Just because there's going to be another baby around doesn't mean your Mommy and I will stop loving you okay?"

Aubrey nodded and snuggled herself into her father, "Do you think the baby will like me?" She asked and he smiled, "How could he not?"

Aubrey's smile turned into a grin, "Do you think the baby will look like you or Mommy?"

Patrick smiled, she was so smart for her age, it unnerved him at times, "Well you look like me and Mommy, you have my eyes and Mommy's hair so maybe the baby will have Mommy's eyes and my hair."

"Lucy had your hair and your eyes Daddy." Aubrey commented lightly and Patrick nodded, "She did." He said, leaving the matter there.

It seemed Aubrey's emotional turmoil had exhausted her because she fell asleep shortly after. Not wanting to wake her Patrick decided he would sleep next to her tonight so he closed his eyes and drifted off.

The next morning he was awoken with the strange feeling that someone was tickling him, as he became more awake he heard giggling and woke up to find both Teresa and Aubrey tickling him. When he opened his eyes they both stopped and tried to look innocent.

"You wouldn't wake up Daddy!" Aubrey exclaimed and Patrick smiled, "Well I'm sorry you had to go to all that trouble just to wake me."

Aubrey giggled and hurried out of the room, still fully clothed Patrick stood up and stretched, "It's been a while since I've slept fully clothed." He commented and Teresa smiled, "It's been a while since your couch days you mean?"

He grinned, "Yeah, but it's a good thing. Your bed wins a battle with my couch anyway."

Teresa laughed, "The day Patrick Jane lets go of his couch, a pivotal moment indeed." She kissed him lightly and he smiled, "See now _that's_ a good wake-up call."

Teresa laughed, "Well I woke up to an empty bed this morning, our loss."

Patrick rolled his eyes playfully, "I'll have you know I was comforting our daughter."

Immediately the light-hearted air was gone and his wife was worried, "Comforting? What was wrong with her?" Teresa couldn't comprehend that Aubrey had been upset last night, she seemed fine this morning.

Checking that Aubrey was downstairs and not outside the door Patrick sighed, "She thought we wouldn't love her anymore when the baby was born."

Teresa's eyes widened, "Of course we will, she'll always be our little girl, we'll just have a little boy too."

Patrick nodded, "That's what I told her and I think she accepted it, she asked if the baby would look more like you or I." He said, chuckling.

Teresa smiled, glad that Aubrey was feeling better about the baby situation now, "I think he will look like you." She admitted, "Blonde hair and blue eyes."

Patrick shook his head, "I have a hunch he will have your eyes."

Teresa rolled her eyes, "A Patrick Jane hunch, how can I ever compete with that?" She said dramatically, shooting him a smile as she made her way down the stairs.

Patrick watched her go, wonderring how he had ever gotten this lucky.

**

* * *

4 Months Later...  
**

"You're not going in there!"

"Why the hell not?"

"_Because _it's a crazy guys crazy slaughter house with all his crazy weapons!"

"I have a gun and I _need_ to arrest him!"

"You are _NOT_ going in there!"

"Yes I _AM!"_

"I'm not going to let you."

"Get out of my way Jane!"

"I don't think so, _Jane_!"

Teresa growled at the man blocking her way, her team were behind them watching the fierce argument with interest. Patrick hadn't been this protective of Teresa in the field before, but then again this was a high profile, dangerous case and she _was _7 months pregnant.

Patrick didn't move as she tried to force her way past him, he was a lot stronger than he appeared to be, "Alright then little miss fierce what happens if you get shot in there? Or stabbed? You're not just risking your own life anymore with your stubborn cop attitude, you are risking the life of an innocent unborn baby too!"

Graces seemed to agree, she looked like she wanted to say something, but wouldn't do so without help so she nudged Rigsby who frowned at her in confusion, as usual he had no idea what was happening, Cho just rolled his eyes.

Teresa glared at him for a moment, but then she backed down, "Cho you take point, Van Pelt watch the perimeters and Rigsby if you see the guy and he has a weapon don't wait for him to lower it because he won't, if he's armed shoot on site, but just try to hurt him, it would be better to get him alive."

The team all nodded and made their way down the small gravel path to the crazy mans lodge and Teresa stood leaning against the car huffily. Patrick breathed a sigh of relief, "I know you want to be out there doing your cop thing that you do, but you understand why I can't let you don't you?" He asked.

Teresa nodded, but didn't say anything more as she watched the small hut for movement. She heard Cho shout for back up and Van Pelt ran into the hut, a few seconds later 3 shots rang out and on autopilot Teresa made her way over to check if her team were safe.

Patrick grabbed her arm, "Wait, if those 3 shots hit the team then the guy is still alive, give them 5 minutes and if they don't come out call for back-up."

"Jane! My team could be bleeding to death in there!" Teresa said fiercely.

Patrick replied, just as fiercely, "And if you follow them you could end up like that too. Stay here."

Teresa glared him down, but didn't move and when the 3 Agents emerged a few minutes later she was relieved, until she saw the amount of blood.

She immediately ran over to help them, she determined the outcome of the 3 shots. The man they had been trying to arrest had been shot in the leg, one shot down. Rigsby had been shot in the shoulder, 2 shots down. And Cho had been shot in the stomach, 3 shots down. Then there was Van Pelt, there had only been 3 shots but she had blood running down her legs.

The criminal was limping, leaning on Rigsbys good shoulder and Van Pelt was helping Cho.

Patrick called 911 as Teresa sat them all down on the grass banking, handcuffing the criminal to the car. She instinctively ripped off bits of their clothing and pressed down on their wounds to stop the bleeding. She handled Cho first as his wound was the worst and thankfully the ambulances arrived very quickly.

"Grace." Lisbon said quietly as the ambulance crew rushed out with gurneys, "Are you hurt?" She asked in concern. Grace shook her head, she had tears running down her cheeks, "No, no, I had a miscarriage." She said and with a weak smile she climbed into the ambulance with Rigsby.

Taking the two least injured in one ambulance Rigsby and the criminal were taken away with Van Pelt by Rigsbys side.

As the paramedics put Cho into an ambulance Teresa looked at her watch, "Get out of her before any of his helpers come back, go home, pick Aubrey up and stay there, you know she hates hospitals, I'll be home when I'm home."

With that she climbed into the ambulance as it sped off and Jane was left alone on the grass bank, sighing he paced a little, he knew he couldn't go to the hospital, he had to pick Aubrey up from school in an hour and it took some time to drive from San Francisco to Sacramento. It was meant to be Teresa's run today, but she and Cho had been friends and co-workers for years, he understood her need to accompany him to the hospital.

So deciding he had some time to kill before it was pick-up time Patrick called Elise and told her that Cho had been shot in the stomach and was probably at the hospital by now, he told her that Teresa was with him and she thanked him, hanging up and most likely rushing straight to the hospital.

In the time this had taken he decided he should head back early in case he hit any traffic in Sacramento so he climbed into the SUV and started the engine, he had been driving for 5 minutes when he got the feeling that something felt different in the car. Frowning he turned around to find a man lying underneath the back seat of the car, grinning manically and holding a knife, the man lunged at him and he felt a searing pain in his arm. As he let go of the wheel Patrick was aware of the car spiralling into oncoming traffic, but after that everything went black

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N - Hehe am I evil or what? Leaving you with a cliff-hanger like this!**

**Sorry Laura, I know you won't recognise this bit, it's a little twist that I decided to add in at the last moment, but don't worry I'm still sticking to the same storyline.**

**Oh and to all you guys who have followed this the whole way through this fic only has 3 chapters left & an epilogue! I'm sad it's drawing to a close, I've loved writing this.**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	23. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 23 - Somewhere a Clock is Ticking**

Teresa didn't think she had ever been this worried before. She was pacing the waiting room of the hospital for news, news on anyone. So far all she knew was that the criminals gunshot wound had only been a flesh wound, it had easily been treated and he was currently in holding.

As for her team members, well she knew nothing other than the fact that Cho and Rigsby were in hospital and Van Pelt was in the maternity ward. Teresa hadn't even known that her friend was pregnant, she was only one month along and hadnt wanted to say anything until she knew the baby was okay. However the stress of watching her husband get shot had caused her to have a miscarriage and she had been whisked down to maternity to check that everything was alright with her.

The events of the day it seemed had affected everyone, she knew Grace was devastated at the fact she had lost the baby, but right now her biggest fear was Cho. Rigsby would live, she knew that much, he might have no movement in his right arm for the rest of his life, meaning he could no longer work as a cop, but he would survive which was the important thing.

Cho on the other hand might not be that lucky, the bullet hadn't just been a flesh wound, it had hit his stomach, which was seriously bad because now the Doctors were saying all kinds of things about internal bleeding and the fact his lungs had been collapsing when they brought him in.

Teresa didn't want to tell Elise this when the woman rushed into the room and threw her arms around her so she had just said that Cho had been shot in the stomach, she lied and said that was all she knew.

Teresa wasn't sure how long it had been since they arrived at the hospital, but she was pulled out of her thoughts when her cellphone rang, "Agent Jane." She said as she answered it, assuming it would be Hightower.

"Hi Mrs Jane, this is the primary school calling, we were wondering if you forgot to sign the after school club form for your daughter Aubrey." A kind voice said through the phone.

Teresa frowned, "No, Aubrey doesn't go to after school club." She said.

The kind voice spoke again, "Well school ended half an hour ago and Aubrey says that no one has come to pick her up."

Teresa's frown deepened, "Her Dad was meant to pick her up today." She told the woman who she said, "Aubrey is very upset, she says that something bad has happened to her Dad and she wants her Mom."

Her eyes widened, "I'm so sorry, I really can't come and get her, I'm at San Francisco General Hospital with my team members, there was an accident today. Could you please keep her for a while longer until my brother can make it to the school to pick her up?"

The lady kindly replied, "Of course Mrs Jane, have a nice day." And then the call ended.

Teresa frantically looked at Elise, "Patrick was meant to pick Aubrey up half an hour ago and he didn't show, something must have happened, he wouldn't forget, he never forgets things like that." She said, pacing once more as she dialled Tommy's number.

"Tommy Lisbon here." He answered, cheery as always.

"Tommy its Teresa." She sighed, relieved he was at home, "I really need you to go to Aubrey's school and pick her up, I'm at San Francisco General Hospital, there was an accident and the team are in surgery. Patrick was meant to pick her up, but he didn't show and I think he might be hurt, please Tommy." She begged.

"It's okay Terri, it's okay. I'll go get her right now alright, the schools only a 10 minute drive away." He soothed her and Teresa sighed, "Thanks so much Tommy, love you." She hung up and began to call Janes cell phone, as she expected he didn't answer.

* * *

They were in the ER as they waited for news of Cho and Rigsby and that was when all the commotion really began.

A frantic team of medics wheeled a man past on a gurney, he was unconscious, his face was badly cut, he was covered in blood and had an oxygen mask on, but Teresa would recognise that hair anywhere.

Gasping she hurried over, sobbing without even realising it, "Patrick." She sobbed and one of the medics looked up at her, "Can you identify this man?" He asked and Teresa nodded, "He's my husband." She sobbed and the man motioned for her to follow them.

Teresa hurried along the corridor with them and the medics wheeled Patrick into a room as they began to get to work on him. The medic who had spoken to her earlier stayed outside, "What is the name of this man?" He asked kindly and Teresa replied, "Patrick Jane." Tears fell freely down her face, "And you are?"

"Teresa Jane." She replied, staring in shock as she watched the doctors try and fix him.

"Mrs Jane, your husband was in a car accident. We found another body in the car with him, it appears that he was in some sort of combat while driving that caused him to lose control of the car."

Teresa's sobbing grew louder as she made her way over to the window, "Is he going to be okay?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer, "As long as he doesn't have any swelling in his brain he should be." The man said kindly, but at that moment in the little white room something horrible happened.

The machine next to Patricks bed beeped loudly as the line went flat, Teresa stared in horror, only coming back to the real world when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Gasping she grabbed the medics arm for support, another stab of pain shot through her and the mans eyes widened, "Mrs Jane you're going into labour." He exclaimed, trying to lead her away from the window as the medics tried to start her husbands heart again.

"No." She gasped, "No I can't be. I'm only 7 months pregnant." She said, refusing to move.

The man said, "Sometimes stress like this can induce early labour, Mrs Jane you have to come with me to the maternity ward, right now."

Teresa shook her head, "No, I have to stay, I have to make sure he's alright." She said.

The man tried a more forceful approach, "Mrs Jane you're going to have your baby 2 months premature, if you want it to survive you _have_ to come with me _now._"

Teresa didn't want to leave until she saw that her husband was okay, but then she remembered his words, words that had only been said a couple of hours ago, but seemed like weeks ago to her now.

They rang in her head loudly, echoing like bells, "_You're not just risking your own life anymore with your stubborn cop attitude, you are risking the life of an innocent unborn baby too!"_

In that moment it felt as if Patrick was with her, telling her to leave him, telling her she had to go to the maternity ward, so Teresa nodded at the medic and let him take her arm and guide her to the maternity ward.

When she eventually got there her contractions were coming faster and were much more painful, they had never been this painful with Aubrey and that scared her. She was having the baby 2 months early, would it survive? Would it have problems because of the early birth?

As the medic led her along the corridor she breathed a sigh of relief, Grace was sitting on a small plastic chair, "Grace!" Teresa exclaimed and the woman looked up, hurrying over to her Boss, "Oh my gosh are you okay?" She asked.

Teresa gasped in pain, "Well I'm in labour and my husband heart just stopped beating, but other than that I'm fine." She managed to say in between the pains.

Grace grabbed her hand, helping her along the corridor, "What happened to Jane?" She asked, feeling much less calm on the inside than she appeared to be on the outside.

Teresa bit down hard on her lip as the pain got worse, "One of the helpers was in the SUV, the car crashed."

Graces eyes widened, "It's going to be okay." She said, not believing it herself, "Everyone is going to be okay and you're going to have a little boy, it's going to be fine."

They eventually reached their destination and nurses hurried over to prep Teresa for the birth, they tried to shoo Grace away, but she said she was staying because the babys dad couldn't make it.

When they saw the state Teresa was in they agreed to let her stay.

"Okay Teresa." The midwife soothed, "Now because the baby is 2 months early the labour is going to be much faster, you're going to have the baby within an hour alright?"

Teresa nodded, the quicker it was over the better, "And also because the baby is a little bit early he might need to go to the ICU and be on life support for a while so don't worry if he's a little blue when he comes out, that's perfectly normal for premature births."

Grace smiled, "See Teresa, the baby is going to be fine." She said, squeezing her friends hand. It was hard to feel sorry for herself in this situation, she had lost a baby sure, and her husband might lose the feeling in his arm, but from what Teresa had told her Patrick's heart had actually stopped, he could be dead right now and she was giving birth without her husband there, she must be going through hell, Grace thought.

"So what are you going to name him?" Grace asked, smiling and trying to remain positive for Teresa's sake.

Teresa gasped in pain again, "PJ." She said smiling a little, "Well Patrick, but PJ for short, Patrick Junior."

Grace smiled, "Why do I have a feeling that the name was Patricks idea?"

Teresa chuckled, but winced in pain afterwards, "It was." She breathed, "I thought it was stupid, but-" her voice hitched, "If something happens to him I have PJ to remind me of him."

She gritted her teeth as another pain shot through her, "God I thought my labour with Aubrey was bad, this is so much worse."

Grace squeezed her hand sympathetically, "I know, but it will be over real quick."

As the midwife and Grace promised it _was_ over quick, she had only been in labour for 50 minutes when PJ was born.

Teresa couldn't believe how lucky she was when she saw that he was perfectly healthy, he didn't need to be whisked away, he looked like any other baby, apart from the fact that he was tiny because he was premature.

The midwife handed her the little boy and like Aubrey he hadn't cried, he just looked at her with big blue eyes, blue eyes that matched his fathers and his sisters. Even though he was just a few minutes old he had a full head of blond curls, yes, he was going to be a duplicate of his father.

Teresa gazed at him in amazement, "He has Patrick's eyes and his hair." She breathed.

Grace smiled, the little boy was adorable, "His eyes might change, all babies are born with blue eyes."

Teresa shook her head, "Look closer at those eyes, they're the same as Patrick's and Aubrey's."

Grace looked closer and the little boy turned his gaze on her, watching her searchingly, as if he was reading her thoughts, yes he was definitely a Jane.

The midwife took PJ away to have all the standard check-ups and Grace smiled softly at her friend, "I'm going to go and check on the rest of the team." She said, "Don't worry yourself too much, do you have your cell?"

Teresa nodded, it was in her things, "Yeah, I'll get it when they move me to my room."

Grace nodded, agreeing, "I'll call you as soon as I hear anything about anyone." She promised and then she hurried off.

Teresa sunk into her pillows as the midwife came in to move her to her room, she could only hope and pray that everyone would make it out of this ordeal alive.

**

* * *

**Grace Van Pelt-Rigsby hurried out of the maternity ward to find some news on her team, her friends, she needed information. Not knowing where to start she found a nurse at a desk in the ICU, she flashed her badge, "Agent Grace Van Pelt, I need information on my team members."

The nurse nodded, seeing the badge was incentive enough, "What are their names?" She asked.

"Agent Wayne Rigsby, Agent Kimball Cho and Patrick Jane." Grace said, praying the news would be good.

The nurse pulled some information up on the screen, "Mr Rigsbys wound was just a flesh wound, he is in the ER being treated at the moment." Grace breathed a sigh of relief, it was just a flesh wound, that was the best news she had heard all day.

"Mr Cho is just out of surgery, he's unconscious at the moment, but he should make a full recovery."

The nurses expression darkened as she read whatever was written on the page after that, "Patrick Jane died an hour ago."

**To Be Continued !**

**A/N - Don't hate me please guys! There _IS_ a twist, keep reading and you will find out. This only has 2 chapters and an epilogue to go, you wouldn't give up on me now would ya?**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	24. Death and All its Friends

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 24 - Death and All its Friends**

Grace couldn't believe her ears, Patrick Jane couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. He survived an inner battle with himself for years and then he survived a showdown with Red John, how could he die in a car crash? And why today? Why the day his son was born?

Grace believed in the supernatural, it was a common fact to her fellow team members. She used this basis as she calculated that Patrick Jane had died an hour ago, his son had been born around 40 minutes after his death.

It was said that ghosts hung around for a while, they didn't pass on right after their death, they made sure their loved ones were okay first. She cast her mind back to the way that little boy had looked at her, like he had been trying to tell her something, could it be that when Patrick Jane died he was reborn in the form of his own son?

"I'm sorry Agent Van Pelt." She heard the nurse say as Grace walked away, she felt numb, the man she had loved like a brother was dead, he had survived so much and now he was gone, it wasn't right; he shouldn't have died like this.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but by the time she had snapped out of her daze she was in the ER, she walked along the long corridor glancing into rooms as she went and eventually after what felt like hours she saw her husband, he had just walked out of a room, he had his arm in a sling, but otherwise he looked fine.

Grace ran to him and hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting his bad arm, she grabbed his hand, "We need to go and see Cho." She said.

Rigsby nodded his agreement, "Why do you have blood on your trousers?" He asked, stopping suddenly as he noticed.

Grace gave him a weak smile, "I lost the baby Wayne, but that's not important now, everything happens for a reason and we have much bigger problems now."

Rigsby frowned, "Of course it's important Grace it was our baby."

Grace turned to him, a fire burning in her eyes, "Yes Wayne it was, but we can make a new baby. Teresa can't make a new Patrick Jane."

His eyes widened, "What do you mean?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Grace sighed, she felt tears well up in her eyes as she began to explain to her husband, "When he got in the SUV back at the lodge there was a helper in it, they got into a fight and Patrick lost control of the car. They brought him in here and when Teresa saw his heart stop she went into premature labour, she had the baby about half an hour ago and he died an hour ago."

Rigsby looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "He's dead?"

Grace nodded, "Teresa doesn't know yet. She's in the maternity ward with the baby; he's called PJ, Patrick Junior." She smiled sadly at him.

"We have to go and see Cho." Grace said, grabbing his good arm and pulling him with her, "Right now we need to make sure that the others are okay, alright? We can't be upset right now."

Rigsby knew she was right, but he didn't like it as he made his way along the corridor and up a flight of stairs into the ICU, "Grace." He said, stopping in his tracks, "What about Teresa?"

Grace frowned, "I told you she's fine, she doesn't know about Patrick yet, but-"

He shook her head, "No, no, _our_ Teresa."

Realisation flashed in her eyes, "Oh, I called the nanny, I asked if she could stay overnight with her, I told her about the situation and she said she would do it free of charge which I thought was very kind of her."

She began walking again and this time Rigsby followed her willingly, it seemed like forever, but they eventually found Cho's room and slipped inside.

Elise smiled warmly at them, "They've put him in a medically induced coma for the next week so that his body can heal efficiently, but he's out of the woods, he's going to be fine."

Grace and Rigsby both looked relieved, but Elise could see that worry was still etched on their features, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Rigsby looked at Grace to explain, "Patrick's dead and Teresa's had the baby 2 months early." She said, long story short.

Elise shook her head, "No, no Patrick's not dead." She told them, frowning at them in confusion.

Grace frowned back, "I asked the Nurse at the desk and she told me he died an hour ago."

Elise nodded, "He did, his heart stopped for about 5 minutes, they had just given up and declared the time of death when all of a sudden it started, by itself. It's a miracle."

Graces eyes widened hopefully, "Do you know where he is?"

Elise nodded, "Around the corner, its the first room to the right, number 108."

"Thank you Elise." Grace breathed and she practically ran through the hallway to Patricks room, she rushed in, panicking slightly when she noticed that Patrick was hooked up to tons of machines, he looked so pale and weak, a rare occurrence.

The nurse by his bed must have noticed Graces concern because she smiled, "He's going to be fine, luckily there was no swelling in the brain so he won't be left with any brain damage. There was severe bleeding to the abdomen, but we managed to find the wound and stop it. He went into cardiac arrest, but came out of it and it wasn't because of anything we did, the doctors are saying it's a miracle."

Grace smiled, maybe now Patrick Jane would expand his mind and let himself believe in miracles, after all one had saved his life.

The nurse bid them good day and left the room, finally knowing that everyone was safe Grace called Teresa. She picked up her phone immediately, "Do you have news?"

Grace smiled, "Yes we do, very good news. Patrick is alive and well, his heart stopped for 5 minutes and then started again, the Doctors have no idea what happened."

Teresa breathed a sigh of relief, "It's a miracle." She whispered and then asked, "How are the others?"

Grace replied, "Wayne and I are with Patrick at the moment, Wayne only had a flesh wound so he's alright. Cho's in a medically induced coma for the next week so that his body can heal, but he's going to be fine. I told you we would all be fine."

Teresa smiled, "I know, thank you Grace, for everything."

"It's what friends are for." Grace told her, "How is PJ?"

"Oh he's fine, he's wonderful, he looks so much like Patrick…" Teresa trailed off, "I'm going to ask the nurses if they can bring me up to see Patrick, you guys can go home. You have a little girl to get back too."

Grace nodded, although she knew Teresa couldn't see her, "We'll be back tomorrow to visit you all."

"Alright, bye Grace."

Teresa ended the call and dialled her brother's number, she was holding PJ in her arms and he was watching her intently, he had cried a little bit, but not much, he seemed content to just sit in her arms and watch her.

"Hey Tommy." Teresa said when her brother answered the phone.

"Hey Terri, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's okay. Is Aubrey alright?"

"She's asleep, she's been really upset, but she finally exhausted herself. Are you going to come and get her tonight or tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Neither." Teresa replied honestly, "Patrick was hurt badly and I saw him go into cardiac arrest, the shock of it made me go into labour 2 months early and I, well I had the baby."

"You've had the baby? Already?" Tommy asked, shocked and happy at the same time.

Teresa laughed, "Yeah, it all happened very fast, but he's adorable, I called him PJ. Patrick missed the birth, he was in surgery, but he's in the clear now and so are the rest of the team, everything is fine."

"Well do you want us to come visit?" Tommy asked eagerly.

"No, no, Tommy it's really late and you said yourself that Aubrey is asleep. You can come and visit with her tomorrow, but I do have a favour to ask."

"Yeah I'll watch Aubrey until you get out. How long are you going to be in the hospital?" He asked, still happy with the news that he was an Uncle again.

"3 or 4 days probably." She replied.

"No problem Terri, get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Tommy."

Her timing it seemed was impeccable because she had just placed the phone on her bedside table when the nurse came in, "Excuse me, could you take us to the ICU to see my husband, he's just out of surgery, I really need to see him."

The nurse smiled and helped her into a wheel chair with PJ in her arms, the nurse then took her into the elevator and up to the ICU, when she had wheeled Lisbon into the room and placed the wheelchair next to Patrick's bed she smiled and told Teresa to press the button if they needed anything.

As Teresa sat by him she gazed at him, looking at every inch of him. When she had seen him his face had been covered in blood, seeing him now devoid of it she realised that it hadn't been as bad as it had seemed. The blood had all come from one cut on his forehead, there was a bandage over it now and his face looked otherwise normal.

There was a cast on his lower left arm and a bandage around the top of his left arm, there was also a sling lying on his bedside table. She wasn't sure if there was anymore damage but it seemed he would be okay.

Teresa ran her finger along his face, tracing his features with a soft smile, she wasn't sure why she was doing it, she supposed it was just because she could, because he was alive and his skin was warm to touch, it wasn't icy cold.

As Teresa watched him intently she saw that his eyelids fluttered, but did not open. Again this happened and she pressed the button to call for the nurse. The nurse came back, "Is everything alright Mrs Jane?" She asked.

"He's trying to open his eyes." Teresa explained to the nurse. She took Patrick's hand and gently told him to squeeze it if he could hear her, Patrick squeezed her hand and the nurse fiddled with one of the machines that Patrick was attatched too.

"He's groggy from the drugs at the moment, but he should be able to open his eyes soon as I've lowered his morphine dosage."

The nurse left once more and Teresa continued to hold onto her husband's hand, he was awake, but he couldn't open his eyes so she decided to talk to him.

"Well Patrick I think I can safely say that this has been one of our more stressful cases." A squeeze to her hand informed her that he agreed.

Smiling softly Teresa said, "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I think I love you so much that I've come to need you, if you hadn't gotten through this I really don't know what I would have done. Please, never leave me."

She wasn't sure why what happened next happened. She wasn't sure if it was because of her little speech or because the lower dose of morphine was beginning to work, but Patrick opened his eyes.

His eyes found hers and then followed her gaze down to the little boy in her arms, his eyes widened and he tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse.

Teresa helped him drink some water, "Meet your son." She told him with a smile as she placed the little boy in the crook of his good arm.

Patrick smiled softly at the little boy, "He's beautiful."

Teresa nodded, "He looks exactly like you."

Patrick's smile widened, "Did you name him?"

Teresa grinned sheepishly at her husband, "Yeah."

"And?" He asked, looking at her in the way that she had come to know meant he was probing her facial expression for information.

"And I caved. His birth certificate says his name is Patrick Wayne Jane, but I like PJ for short, Grace thinks so too." Patrick grinned broadly at her and she laughed, "I took one look at him and knew I had to name him PJ, Patrick Junior, he's so much like you."

They sat like that happily for a long while and the harmony was only broken when Teresa decided to put the TV on and find out if anything about the arrest was on the news.

However the report that took place on the news was a different report, a terrifying one.

The reporter was telling of a breakout at Alcatraz.

"_As most people know Alcatraz is one of the hardest prisons to escape from which is why it's the home of Americas most dangerous criminals, we believe that the criminal must have had outside help in order to achieve this goal._

_All we can do at the moment is warn the people of California and surrounding states to keep an eye out, if anyone sees this man please inform the police straight away, Dean Harken is a dangerous murderer."_

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- I'm evil aren't I? One dramatic mini-plot is over and another begins! The next chapter is the last, but then there will be an epilogue. I'm hoping to get this finished today…**

**Thanks for Reading**


	25. A New Dawn, A New Day

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 25 - A New Dawn, A New Day**

**

* * *

**It had been 3 months since the news reporter had declared to the world that Dean Harken had escaped from jail, at first Patrick has insisted on 24 hour protection from the CBI, Hightower had readily agreed, but when nothing happened for a month the protection was lifted.

The strike that Patrick and Teresa were expecting happened 2 months after the CBI protection stopped.

It was a Friday night, Patrick had left work at 3pm to pick up Aubrey from school and pay the nanny for watching PJ. They had just closed a really high profile case and her husband had pissed off the mayor's son which had led to a ton of paperwork.

As a result she couldn't go home to her kids straight away and by the time she had finished the mountain of paperwork it was almost 7.30pm. She was starving and exhausted, she hated days like this. She hated going home to find her children asleep; it meant she only saw them for a few hours in the morning.

Most days if they could, both she and Patrick would leave work in between 3pm and 4pm, but some cases were tougher than others and required one or both of them to stay at the CBI for a little longer.

It was for this reason that she was going home in her own car alone for once, she was used to leaving with Patrick after work.

As Teresa made her way across the dark car park she had the feeling that someone was watching her, she brushed it off, she had been much more paranoid lately with the news of her murderous ex-boyfriend being on the loose.

As Teresa got closer to her car she quickened her pace, a shiver ran down her spine, someone was watching her, she wasn't alone in the eerily dark and empty car park. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally reached her car, but then she realised that what she thought was her safe haven was actually her worst nightmare.

"Well well Teresa, it _has_ been a long time."

**

* * *

**Patrick was sitting in the living room with the children; he knew his wife hated coming home to find them asleep so he was letting them stay up a little later tonight.

The TV was on quietly, a children's TV show was playing, but neither of the kids were paying much attention to it.

PJ was lying on the floor surrounded by toys, he had his 'lucky' blanket clasped in his tiny fist and Aubrey was softly singing to him, she had warmed to the idea of having a brother as soon as she had seen the little guy; he had melted everyone's hearts.

It was for the kids that he had insisted on the protection, for Aubrey especially, she was now old enough to walk to school herself, there were no main roads and as her friend Lucy lived across the road they could walk together. Patrick and Teresa didn't like the idea though, not with Harken on the loose, they had explained the situation to Sophie who said she understood their concern completely.

When the protection had stopped Patrick had been worried, but it had been 2 months now, surely if Harken was going to strike he would have done it by now.

The peaceful silence of the early night was broken by a cry from Aubrey; she had a dark look in her eyes, the look that she got in her eyes when something bad was happening.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, immediately on his knees by her side on the floor.

She looked up at him with wide terrified eyes, "Mommy's in trouble." She said and immediately Patrick panicked, he had learned to realise that these bad vibes Aubrey got were to be trusted and he racked his mind to figure out what to do.

He couldn't call the Rigsbys, Grace was pregnant, he didn't want to freak her out, he decided his best bet was Tommy and as he waited for the man to arrive he paced the living room anxiously.

**

* * *

**"What are you doing here Dean?" Teresa asked the man fiercely, she sounded much braver than she felt.

She had turned to face him, he looked so different, a ghost of the man she had married, his face was gaunt and his eyes looked empty, filled with only one emotion; anger.

There was another look in his eyes though, a look that she recognised well, it was the look that Jane had gotten when he spoke of the ways he would kill Red John, finally getting revenge for what the man had done to his family.

"Well that's simple love." Dean said, smiling in a way that freaked her out because his eyes were still icy cold, "You of course."

Teresa shook her head, "You lost me and any respect I had for you a long time ago Dean." She said.

Dean shrugged, "I may have, but we both know that you belong with me Teresa, it's always been you and I."

Teresa stared at him, her icy gaze almost as cold as his, "It's not anymore."

"I've seen that." He commented, "I've been watching you and this little family of yours."

A chill coursed through Teresa's body, he had been watching her family? Her children? She suddenly felt anger boil up inside her, "You have no business to do that Dean, you single-handedly messed up our relationship, it wasn't anything I did."

"What does it matter? You never loved me." He stated, "You always loved your pretty boy psychic, you let me believe that I had a child with you, something special, but even that wasn't mine, it was his, just like your heart was always his."

Teresa swallowed hard, "So you're going to kill me? You're going to blame me for what happened?"

Dean smiled once more, that creepy smile, "You're finally catching on Teresa, but you missed out a small detail. I am going to kill you, don't worry about that, but when you die you're taking your happy little family down with you."

When he threatened her family she lunged at him, but she had stupidly failed to notice that he had a knife, he grabbed her and held it at her throat, "Don't even think about moving." He growled.

**

* * *

**

Patrick was speeding down the highway faster than he had ever done in his life; he had to get to Teresa as fast as he could. He didn't really know where to go, but Aubrey said she thought that Teresa was still at work so his first destination was the CBI carpark.

As he drove past the carpark he slowed down, he saw that her car was parked in its usual place. He parked his car outside of the building and walked past an unconscious security guard into the carpark, the security of the CBI HQ had clearly been breached which only made Patrick panic more.

Patrick walked along the row of cars silently, crouching down when he reached Teresa's car and listening to the voices coming from inside of it.

"_So you're going to kill me? You're going to blame me for what happened?"_

"_You're finally catching on Teresa, but you missed out a small detail. I am going to kill you, don't worry about that, but when you die you're taking your happy little family down with you."_

Patrick panicked as he heard movement and saw that Teresa had collided with the man in the car. As he peered into the backseat a little more he saw that Dean Harken was holding a knife to Teresa's throat.

_"Don't even think above moving."_

Patrick didn't know what to do, if he shot Harken in the arm or shoulder he could catch on and slice open Teresa's throat, so he decided to wait for the perfect shot, he just hoped it would come along. Something told Patrick that Dean didn't expect visitors.

"_Now that you understand a little better, are you willing to negotiate with me?"_

"_Never."_

Teresa's voice was full of hatred, but Dean only chuckled.

"_Well this is when things get interesting. Who shall I kill first? That little brat Aubrey or the blonde haired baby?"_

"_Don't you dare touch my family!" _

Teresa's threatening tone both worried Patrick and made him proud, he didn't know what he would do if he lost Teresa which was why he had to shoot this bastard, sooner rather than later.

His perfect shot came a couple of minutes later, Harken pulled the knife away from her throat and put it into his pocket.

"_I won't, so long as you agree to my terms."_

Patrick forced his hand to stop shaking as he fired the first shot, it hit the window which shattered, Dean was instantly suspicious and Patrick knew he would have to take the 2nd shot soon or the man would have the knife at Teresa's throat again.

As Dean leaned over to see if he could spot the shooter Patrick fired the gun a 2nd time and shot Dean in the chest. He fell back, yelling and swearing. Patrick was instantly on his feet, he opened the door and pulled Teresa out of the car, she grabbed the emergency handcuffs she always kept in her car and they called an ambulance and the police.

As Dean Harken was taken away in an ambulance with a large police escort Teresa fell into her husband's arms, "It's over." He soothed gently, "It's all over."

* * *

That night when Teresa went home she slept in the bedroom that Aubrey now shared with PJ, she nestled herself down next to her daughter as she watched her children sleeping.

She hadn't realised how lucky she was, but seeing her children alive and happy after what had happened made everything hit home for her.

The next morning as the family sat down to eat breakfast, the TV absentmindedly buzzed in the background, until Patrick shouted to Teresa to come through.

She had a feeling about what was on the news so she obliged, Patrick turned up the volume and told her to watch the news report.

"_Dangerous criminal Dean Harken has been caught after being on the run for 3 months. He was caught by CBI Agent Teresa Jane and her husband, Patrick Jane, the infamous TV psychic and a consultant for the CBI. The president has vowed to personally thank them for successfully making society safer by getting this dangerous man off of the streets. The fate of Harken is still unknown, but there are rumours that he may be sentenced to the death penalty to ensure that he can never hurt anyone again."_

Patrick turned the TV off and smiled broadly at his wife, "The president wants to personally thank us!" He said.

She returned the smile, "Well it is what we do, keep dangerous criminals off the streets." She told him.

Patrick shrugged and Teresa added, "But that was a very brave thing you did last night, it was the second time that you saved my life." She went onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you." She sighed, she couldn't put into words how grateful she was that he had showed up when he did.

"Don't thank me, thank Aubrey." He said honestly and Teresa frowned.

"She got a vibe, she said you were in trouble at work so I rushed to the CBI straight away." Patrick told her.

Teresa smiled softly, "She's a very special little girl."

Patrick nodded in agreement, "Yes, yes she is."

**The End/Kinda.**

**This is the last proper chapter, but there is an epilogue to come that will be up later tonight.**

**Thanks for Reading! xx**


	26. Epilogue

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 26 - Epilogue**

**8 Years On...  
**

"Aubrey Grace Jane get downstairs right now!"

Teresa Lisbon-Jane was standing with her arms crossed at the bottom of the stairs as her daughter Aubrey pushed her luck and slid down the banister, something she knew her Mom hated.

"Yes Mother." She said sweetly as she landed in front of the woman. Teresa shot her an annoyed look, "The principal just called." She informed Aubrey.

Acting innocent Aubrey said, "Oh did she?"

"Yes she did." Teresa said, "Do you know why she called?"

Aubrey shrugged, "Did she fancy a chat?"

Teresa's temper was growing shorter, "No, she did not 'fancy a chat'. She called with the strangest story."

Aubrey made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her father, "That's very interesting Mother." She commented.

"The story went something like this." Teresa continued as she stood over her daughter, blocking her view of the TV, "The principal said that a girl in your class, April, annoyed you and 5 minutes later she was hopping around convinced that she was a frog."

"Meh, it was just mild hypnosis, it wore off after like 10 minutes, its not like it did her any harm, regrettably." Aubrey said, speaking as though this was common knowledge and not completely morally wrong.

"Aubrey it doesn't matter that she wasn't hurt, you humiliated her! That is morally wrong! And I'm sure your father agrees with me." Teresa looked at her husband pointedly.

He smirked, but then put on a serious face, "Yes Aubrey, I agree with your mother, very morally wrong." He said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, payback time, "You _told_ me to do it."

Immediateely Teresa's death glare was focused on him, "You _told_ her to do it? You encouraged her to hypnotise a fellow studnt? You are an ignorant, pompous pain in the-"

"Oh hi Mom."

Teresa's rant was finished far too early for her liking when her son came into the room, he took one look at the scene and laughed, "Did Dad tell Aubrey to do something that got her in trouble with the principal again?"

Teresa sighed, "Yes." She said, PJ tutted, "Shocking Aubrey, honestly if he told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Chuckling he sat down on the sofa and turned off the TV.

"What are you doing smartass?" Aubrey asked her brother in annoyance. She was 14 now and thought she had reign over him, truthfully he was more mature than her and he was only 8 years old.

"What do I need the TV for when I can watch drama in my very own living room?" He grinned at them all, "Do carry on Mother."

Turning back to Patrick Teresa picked up her rant where she had left off, "If you ever tell Aubrey to do something like that again I will have you kicked out of the CBI, forever." She finished and Patrick rolled his eyes, "You make that threat every time we have an argument, but you never do it. You love me too much to fire me." He finished, grinning cheekily at her.

"Oh just you wait Patrick Jane, you put one toe out of line and I will-" She cut herself off, growling in annoyance.

"You'll do what my dear?" He asked, still smiling at her.

"Get that goddamn stupid grin off of your face!" Teresa complained, Patrick immediately made his face serious, "I'm very sorry love, can you ever forgive me?"

Teresa tried to glare at him, but then she caved as a smile tugged at her lips, "Oh alright you're forgiven, but I swear to God if you do that again I'll hit you where it hurts."

"Ooh, a dangerous threat." PJ commented as he watched them in mild amusement.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Whatever P Loser, put the TV back on now."

"Or what?" PJ asked as Aubrey tried to grab the remote out of her reach.

"I'll hypnotise you!" She threatened, but PJ scoffed, "Oh please, like I would be stupid enough to give you eye contact so you could hypnotise me."

"Put the damn TV on PJ!"

"I don't really feel like watching TV though."

"I don't care what you feel like doing, give me the damn TV remote!"

"Nope."

"PJ!"

"Yes sister dearest?"

"I swear to God one of these days I'm gonna shoot you."

"Patrick?"

"Yes Teresa?"

"Why on Earth did we have children together?"

**The End!**

**A/N - Just a short epilogue of years later, I hope this was an alright ending, I don't want it to be a let down if you have followed this the whole way through. If it is a let down I am very sorry.**

**Well, that's 'Life Goes On' officially finished guys, thanks so much for following it and thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**And once again a big special thanks to Laura for making this fic as fun to write as it was, I would definitely love to co-write another fic with you!**

**Peace Out, Holly x**


End file.
